Descubriendo el corazón
by Tsuki W
Summary: Una nueva historia en el Toho. Tiene título medio cursi, pero es puro, puro humor XDD
1. Chapter 1

**Descubriendo el corazón**

Instituto Toho, Tokyo 

En uno de los patios del colegio, durante el descanso, un grupo de muchachos se hallaba observando a un par de ellos que hacía una particular competencia.

-38 centímetros –anunció un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro

Luego, uno de los "concursantes" movió un poco la boca, y luego de inflar bien los cachetes dio un escupitajo que su compañero midió en distancia.

-41 centímetros, ¿quieres la revancha, Shimano? –preguntó el supuesto juez

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó decidido el aludido, preparando su siguiente salivazo

-Paola, hora de irnos –anunció el más pequeño de ellos, poniéndose de pie

-Oh...pero quería ver –se desilusionó una chica de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que estaba en medio de ese grupo de muchachos

-Ni modo, luego te avisamos quién ganó –trató de consolarla su mejor amigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por cierto Koike, límpiate, te chorrea la baba –comentó Takeshi con cara de asco, mientras su amigo se limpiaba rápidamente la comisura de la boca

-¡Los veo luego! –se despidió Paola con un gesto de la mano, mientras empujaba a su amigo de vuelta a su salón de clases

Una vez allí notaron que una pequeña reunión de los alumnos había iniciado.

-...como decía –dijo con molestia la muchacha que presidía aquella reunión, después de aclarar la voz y fulminar con la mirada a los recién llegados- Ya va una semana desde el inicio del segundo semestre y los maestros me recordaron anunciarles que...que... -se vio interrumpida por los cuchicheos de Paola a Takeshi, que se sentaba junto a ella, los que la obligaron a aclarar la voz para poder hablar nuevamente- Anunciarles que no deben descuidar sus...¡bueno Wakabayashi, te vas a callar o no!

-¿Me hablas a mi? –preguntó Paola cínicamente, luego de voltear a ver a ambos lados con tranquilidad

-Eres la única Wakabayashi del salón, es más, del Instituto –recordó la delegada ceñuda

-¡Ah, cierto! Pero no tienes que enojarte, continúa, continúa... –pidió la germano japonesa con un gesto de la mano

-Será mejor dejarlo para después –susurró Takeshi casi imperceptiblemente mientras la delegada intentaba reiniciar la charla

-Sawada, ¿tú también? –preguntó con severidad, mirándolo fijamente

-Este...je, no, lo siento Rebecca –se disculpó él avergonzado

-Como decía...deben esforzarse en los estudios. Recuerden que nuestro salón aun está por detrás del 1-B en...

-¡Protesto! –exclamó Paola golpeando su mesa con la mano y poniéndose de pie- ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Cómo que no es cierto?

-Y claro...si tomas en cuenta la disposición espacial en el Instituto... el salón B queda como a dos ambientes por detrás de nosotros –alegó la interrumpidora con burla, mientras su amigo evitaba la risa

-Mira Wakabayashi... –amenazó la delegada, mientras todos los demás evitaban la risa, lo que la enojaba más

-Paola por favor, sólo Paola... –pidió ella diplomáticamente

-Entiendo que tus impulsos rebeldes te hagan pretender ser la graciosita de la clase, pero al menos respeta la autoridad que tengo y deja ya de interrumpirme, así como de burlarte de mi –advirtió la otra chica apretando los dientes

-¡Vaya! Se ve tranquilita pero luego, luego se altera –comentó Paola a Takeshi

-Si no quisiste ser la delegada de clase, atente a las consecuencias

-Mira...Rebecca –comenzó a defenderse Paola poniéndose seria- El que seas la delegada de clase no te hace superior a mi, y si no acepté fue porque claramente sabía que el elegirme sería por voto castigo. Además no me estoy burlando de ti, sólo trato de amenizar un poco esta reunión tan fome

-No te permito... -comenzó a enojarse Rebecca

-Paola quiere decir que está de acuerdo en todo contigo y que ya se va a callar –intervino Takeshi, jalando a su amiga para que se siente

-Pero...

-Pero como estamos tan de acuerdo, ya no diremos nada ¿verdad? –insistió el chico, apretando los dientes

-Bah, como sea –gruñó Paola rodando los ojos

-Por favor continúa...Becky –dijo Takeshi con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su amiga le hacía muecas de burla

-Gracias Sawada –devolvió ella sonrojada- Eh...¿qué les estaba yo diciendo?

-Que estábamos por detrás del 1-B –recordó una de sus compañeras que ocupaba uno de los primeros asientos

-Ah sí...y que debemos esforzarnos más –continuó Becky solemnemente- Sobre todo ustedes chicas, porque después de todo la primera del salón es una mujer y...

-Oye, ¿nos estás diciendo tarados? –se quejó uno de los chicos

-No, pero reconozcan que los mejores alumnos de nuestro salón son mujeres

-Feminista –gruñó el mismo muchacho mirándola con enojo

-No es que lo sea –se defendió la delegada sin perder los estribos- Simplemente digo la verdad

-Pues aprende a decir la verdad con más delicadeza, no a lo bestia –aconsejó Paola desde su sitio, bostezando aburrida

-Y tú aprende a pensar antes de hablar –gruñó Becky, sobresaltando a Paola

-Uhhhhh –fue el sonido general de sorpresa

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –preguntó la Wakabayashi apretando los dientes y poniéndose de pie de un brinco

-Que no tienes por qué insultarme –se defendió la otra chica, algo dubitativa al ver la cara de furia de la germano japonesa

-Ni tú por qué tratar a los muchachos de retrasados ni a mi de idiota –escupió Paola dirigiéndose hacia delante, con Takeshi que temeroso la seguía por detrás

Rebecca retrocedió unos pasos al verla acercarse, pero justo antes de pisar la tarima, Paola esbozó una mueca de sonrisa maliciosa y salió del salón, seguida por un preocupado Takeshi.

-Wakabayashi no puedes irte, aun no he terminado –se atrevió a decir Becky

-Detenme –la desafió ella, cerrando luego la puerta bruscamente

Y no sólo fueron Paola y Takeshi. Segundos después uno a uno los chicos de ese salón los imitaron y se fueron, dejando a la delegada con unas cuantas compañeras.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ellos? –preguntó una amiga suya, mirándola con tristeza

-No Ayumi, déjalo –pidió Becky cabizbaja, sintiéndose fatal

-Pero Becky, es que no es justo...

-Continuaremos solas –decidió la muchacha diplomáticamente- Si ellos quieren saber en qué quedamos, que lo averigüen

Entre tanto Paola y Takeshi salieron hacia uno de los jardines, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se desbandaba hacia otros lugares del Instituto.

-¿No te parece que fuiste algo grosera? –se atrevió a comentar Takeshi mientras Paola buscaba un sitio donde sentarse

-¿Qué? –preguntó Paola indignada, deteniéndose bruscamente poniendo las manos en la cadera- ¿Después que ella los insulta y me insulta, ahora resulta que soy la culpable?

-No dije que fueras culpable –trató de enmendar su amigo rascándose la nuca, mientras evitaba mirarla, ya que en ocasiones sostenerle la mirada a la Wakabayashi lo incomodaba

-¿Entonces? –insistió ella buscando los ojos del muchacho

-Admito que Becky se pasó un poco con el co...

-¿Becky? –interrumpió Paola frunciendo el ceño

-Rebecca –aclaró Takeshi comenzando a aburrirse de aquél contrainterrogatorio

-Onkawa siempre ha sido así –puntualizó la chica, continuando con su camino hasta la banca más cercana- Aparenta ser tranquila y callada, pero nadie sabe el monstruo que se oculta tras esos ojitos de borrego "yo no hago nada"

-Jaja, tampoco exageres –le dijo su amigo una vez que ella se sentó en una banca de madera- ¿Monstruo?

-Mira, yo siempre he dicho que de los callados es de quienes debes cuidarte más –dijo Paola seriamente

-Pues yo creo que es de ti de quien debemos cuidarnos más –comentó Takeshi con una media sonrisa, dejando pasmada y sin palabras a la muchacha

-Je, tal vez tengas razón –musitó ella sonriendo divertida ante la salida del japonés

-Rebecca es una buena persona, nada más que todas las responsabilidades de ser delegada la tienen algo susceptible –comentó Takeshi luego de unos segundos en el silencio de aquél jardín, roto sólo por el sonido del agua que caía de una fuente de piedra ubicada a unos metros

-Yo también fui delegada en colegio –aclaró Paola apoyando las manos sobre la banca

-Ahá, lo recuerdo, fue el año que tomaron de rehén a uno de los maestros y armaron un piquete de huelga para conseguir que el Director nos deje ir de viaje –recordó él divertido

-¿Tomaron? –repitió la germano japonesa mirándolo desconfiada

-Tomamos –corrigió Takeshi rodando los ojos

-Ah, porque déjame recordarte que tú también estabas y disfrutaste del viaje

-Sí, lo sé –murmuró él pensativo mirándose los pies- Pero fuiste tú quien organizó todo aquello –añadió mirándola con cariño, ya que las locuras de la chica en lugar de preocuparlo lo divertían

-Kazuki y Tadashi me guiaron, no todo el mérito fue mío –contó Paola inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro

Pasaron segundos, quizás minutos, Paola seguía en esa posición mientras Takeshi la miraba sin pensar en nada.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos –dijo de repente ella, sobresaltando a su amigo- Es hora de almorzar y si sigo aquí voy a terminar con la cara roja como sandía sin pepitas –agregó poniéndose de pie y echándose a caminar

-La sandía es verde –recordó Takeshi divertido, siguiéndola

-No si la partes en dos –excusó ella guiñándole el ojo, para luego echarse a correr hacia el comedor

Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje de mi propiedad.

Rebecca Onkawa y Ayumi Saruwatari son personajes de Becky, a quien agradezco mucho por habérmelas cedido para este fic nn

Saludos:

Tsuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al llegar al comedor descubrieron que los demás alumnos ya iban llegando de a poco. Tomaron cada uno a una bandeja y fueron realizando su pedido. Mientras recogían sus cubiertos notaron que Rebecca y Ayumi aparecían. Paola esbozó una sonrisa de burla y se fue a sentar, mientras Takeshi miraba a la recién llegada con cierta preocupación.

-¡Yak! Instituto privado y nos dan de comer cosas que se parecen al pegamento del jardín de infantes –se quejó la chica levantando su tenedor con algo pegajoso y blanco desde la punta hasta el plato, que no era nada más que puré de papas

-Tal vez se equivocaron y ellos están haciendo figuritas con puré –se burló Takeshi

-¡Qué me dicen esos alumnos del primer año! –gritó Shimano golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su bandeja, haciendo sobresaltar a sus amigos

-¡Tadashi! –exclamó Paola llevándose una mano al pecho- ¡Me asustaste!

-Ese era el objetivo –aclaró cínicamente su amigo, mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y a Takeshi despeinándolo un poco

-¡Eh, deja eso! –gruñó el mediocampista, haciéndose el quite

-Supe que armaste rebelión contra tu delegada –comentó Shimano mientras abría su lata de refresco

-¿Y cómo lo supiste? –quiso saber la germano japonesa

-Lo oí directamente de ellas

-No fue ninguna rebelión –trató de explicar Takeshi- Lo que pasa es que...

-Paola siempre tiene que armar revuelo –completó alguien detrás de Paola, sentándose luego a su lado

-Je, hola capitán –saludó Paola sacando la lengua en gesto pícaro

-¿No te cansas, eh? –inquirió Kojiro mirándola serio

-Pero yo no hice nada –se defendió ella haciendo un puchero

-Este...técnicamente eso es cierto –intervino Sawada inocente

-¡Ya salió el novio a la defensiva! –se burló Kazuki que acababa de llegar- Me vas a poner celoso –añadió, dándole un golpe en la nuca al indefenso Takeshi

-No soy su novio –gruñó Takeshi ceñudo, sobándose la nuca

-Menos mal, porque sino estarías en aprietos –intervino alguien más, que se sentó junto a Kojiro

-Tú qué te metes –ladró Paola mirando al recién llegado

-¿Yo? Nada –contestó él tranquilamente

-Qué ¿otro celoso? –se burló Kojiro mirando de reojo a su amigo

-De celoso nada, eso déjenselo a Kazuki

-Pss, Ken está celoso –canturreó Tadashi burlón

-¿De la niña? Claro que no –aseguró el karate keeper seriamente

-¡Niña tu abuela! –se ofendió Paola molesta

-A ver, a ver, más seriedad en esta mesa –exigió Kawabe llegando junto a Takashima

-Me dijo niña –se quejó la muchacha mirando a Kazuki con ojitos de cachorro herido

-Nah, no le hagas caso –la consoló su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado frente a ella- Es que no sabe ver la mujer en potencia que eres

-Jajaja –estalló la risa general, nadie se esperaba semejante respuesta

-Por si no te diste cuenta, soy mujer –gruñó Paola ofendida

-Eh...bueno, no del todo –siguió metiendo la pata Kazuki

-Eres amiga –aclaró Tadashi tragando un pedazo de pollo- No eres mujer

-Tadashi, ¿te das cuenta de la idiotez que acabas de decir? –quiso saber Takashima serenamente

-Eres tú el que no se da cuenta –trató de explicar el aludido- Una amiga si bien es mujer, entre amigos no se comporta como mujer sino como amiga ¿entienden?

-¿Quieres decir que a los ojos de sus amigos Paola es una mujer-amiga y no una mujer-proyecto de novia? –dijo Kojiro tomando luego un poco de agua

-¡Exacto!

-En eso tienen razón, porque al primero que se le acerque con ennoviadas intenciones le parto la cara –"comentó" Kazuki sonriendo, sin embargo su voz decía que no estaba bromeando

Los demás se miraron entre sí algo sorprendidos, Ken se atoró con el onigiri y Takeshi observó a todos curioso, mientras Paola ponía cara de pocos amigos.

Mesas más allá Rebecca y Ayumi almorzaban, ocupando siempre el mismo lugar casi por regla.

-Deberías dejarme hablar con Paola –dijo Ayumi con suavidad, mientras observaba a su amiga peleando con su lata de refresco

-Esa inmadura no te va a entender, además te arriesgas a que te ataque –respondió Becky, visiblemente molesta

-¿No te parece que exageras? –comentó la otra chica cogiendo algo de puré con su tenedor

-¿Viste cómo me trató? –se quejó su amiga dejando de lado la lata

-Tal vez no te comunicaste con el tacto que requerías

-¿Tacto? Ayumi, estoy cansada de sus chiquilinadas –siguió Becky seriamente- Siempre sale con algo, le encanta ser el centro de atención

-¿Te parece? –indagó Ayumi inclinando un poco el cuerpo para observar disimuladamente a la Wakabayashi, que seguía almorzando con sus amigos

-¿Y no es así? Mírala –insistió Becky sin voltear- Siempre rodeada de varones, siempre con alguna ocurrencia en la punta de la lengua ¿acaso eso no es egocentrismo?

-Más bien me parece muy sociable

-¿Sociable? Cuando algo no le gusta simplemente ataca ¿eso es ser sociable?

-Al menos tiene varios amigos -alegó su mejor amiga sin perder la calma

-Amigos, pss –bufó Becky clavando con violencia su tenedor en un muslo de pollo- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

-No

-Que siempre involucra a Takeshi en todo

-¿Sawada? –repitió Ayumi interesada, recobrando la postura

-Así es, ¡todo el tiempo! Siempre que la ves, él está con ella ¿sabes por qué? –le preguntó apuntándola con su tenedor con pollo- Porque ella lo absorbe esperando que la apoye y la siga en cada sandez que se le ocurre hacer o decir

-Pues yo no lo veo muy obligado –opinó su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso es porque él no lo ha dicho, pero una persona tan tierna no podría estar con alguien como la Wakabayashi –concluyó Becky metiéndose a la boca el pedazo de pollo

-Becky...

-Hum...

-Cómo te lo digo

-El qué

-¿Te gusta Sawada? –lanzó de repente Ayumi, provocando que su amiga ponga los ojos como platos y se atore

Después de una teatral atorada, Becky al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirar a Ayumi con ojos de fuego.

-¿Cómo me dices eso? –le reclamó entre susurros- Alguien podría escucharte y creer que es cierto

-¿Y no lo es? –insistió su amiga con inocencia

-Claro que no –alegó Becky con autosuficiencia

-¿Segura?

-Obvio

-Bueno... –murmuró Ayumi encogiéndose de hombros

Siguieron comiendo, para Ayumi aun era interesante ver de cuando en cuando hacia la mesa de Paola y sus amigos.

Mientras comían todos bromeaban o charlaban sobre algún tema trivial. En cuanto terminó, dado que aun se sentía ofendida, Paola agradeció, fue a dejar su bandeja y salió del comedor. Segundos después, sin ningún apuro, Ken hizo lo mismo. Si bien cuando ella se fue nadie hizo ni dijo nada, el ver salir al karate keeper llamó la atención de sus amigos, que lo siguieron con la mirada.

-No vayas –dijo Kazuki, deteniendo por el brazo a Takeshi, adivinando su intención

-Pero...

-La verás luego –comentó Kojiro sin prestarle importancia al asunto

Takeshi buscó la mirada de alguien que lo apoye, pero todos, hasta Shimano, tuvieron que fingir demencia dejando así al pequeño jugador decepcionado.

-Paola, espera –llamó Ken, que la alcanzó rápidamente

-Qué quieres –preguntó ella con fastidio, deteniéndose y mirando el techo aburrida

-Quiero hablar contigo

-De qué –balbuceó Paola, demostrando el escaso interés en aquella conversación

-Cómo de qué –se quejó él frunciendo el ceño

-Es que de veras no sé de qué –fingió demencia ella, rascándose lacónicamente por encima de la oreja con un dedo, mientras miraba hacia cualquier parte

-Mírame cuando te hablo –exigió Ken molesto, tomándola por el rostro hasta quedar de frente

-Suéltame –gruñó ella, quitando su mano con un golpe de la suya

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Así cómo

-Deja de responder con otra pregunta

-Y tú deja de preguntarme

El karate keeper la miró, contó hasta diez, respiró profundo y decidió continuar.

-Por qué te rehúsas a hablarme

-No me rehúso, tú eres el que me evita –lo enfrentó Paola mirándolo con desplante

-La embarré ¿cierto? –preguntó Ken suspirando resignado

-No sé, dedúcelo tú –determinó ella, prosiguiendo con su camino

El muchacho no la siguió, volvió a suspirar, se mordió el labio inferior como aguantando decir algo, rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta para irse.

_---------FLASH BACK----------_

-Eh, Ken ¿vas a los dormitorios? –preguntó Kazuki mientras salían del entrenamiento de la tarde

-No, primero voy a devolver un libro –respondió el karate keeper, separándose de su amigo en un pasillo que se dividía en dos

Luego de devolver el libro Ken iba de salida cuando se topó con Paola, que también salía.

-¿Estudiando? –preguntó él mientras caminaban

-Intentando estudiar –corrigió Paola mirándolo y esbozando una sonrisa

-Oye, ¿no quieres ir por papitas fritas? –sugirió el muchacho de pronto, después de todo aun faltaba para la cena

-¿A la francesa?

-Puede ser

-¿Con mucha, mucha mayonesa?

-Buena idea

Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida que quedaba cerca de allí y decidieron llevarse las papitas fritas para comerlas en uno de los lindos jardines del Instituto Toho. Mientras comían hablaban acerca de sus estudios, los entrenamientos, los partidos...

-Y dime ¿ya te decidiste por alguien? –preguntó Paola, estrujando la bolsa de papel en la que habían llevado su pedido

-¿Decidido? –repitió Ken confundido, mirándola de lado

-Ya sabes, una novia -aclaró ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras encestaba la bola de papel en un basurero cercano

-¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad

-Pues no, no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso –contestó él limpiándose las manos con una servilleta

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber la Wakabayashi curiosa

-Porque estoy ocupado en estudiar, entrenar, jugar y demás cosas –alegó Ken tranquilamente

-¿Y no te gusta alguien? –insistió ella

-¿Por qué el interés? –quiso saber el japonés mirándola extrañado

-Por nada en especial –inventó Paola fingiendo interés en el color amarillento del ocaso

-Mírame cuando te hablo –pidió Ken girando cuidadosamente el rostro de su amiga hasta quedar de frente- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Tengo que responder? –se defendió Paola

-Sí, porque parece un interrogatorio que busca tantearme

-¿Tantearte?

-Ahá, como si...no sé...

-Como si qué –preguntó la muchacha

-No sé, como si estuvieras demasiado interesada en las respuestas –lanzó Ken mirándola inquisitivo- Como si...como si yo te interesara

Paola giró levemente la cabeza, pero él volvió a tomarla para que lo mire.

-¿Y si fuera así? –murmuró avergonzada mirando sus manos

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Ken en un hilo de voz, mientras la mano que tomaba el rostro de la chica caía de repente

-¿Habría algo malo en que tú me gustaras? –planteó Paola mirándolo decidida

-Yo...

El próximo cap continuará el flash back XDD

Onigiri son las bolas de arroz que comen en Japón


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Pero no pudo terminar de alegar, porque en un arranque de valentía Paola se le acercó y lo besó en los labios. Él no se esperaba semejante reacción, pero poco después su mano regresó a la mejilla de Paola y correspondió al beso. Cuando ella se separó él permanecía estupefacto.

-¿Y bien? –dijo ella sonrojada

-Kazuki me va a matar –fue lo primero que murmuró Ken poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿Kazuki? –preguntó Paola incrédula, parándose también

-Tú eres nuestra amiga, eres más pequeña...¿y yo te gusto?

-¿Perdón? –bufó ella sintiéndose ofendida

-Paola entiéndeme...

-Cállate –dijo Paola secamente

-¿Por qué? –se quejó él

-Si no vas a decir nada lógico ni congruente, mejor quédate callado –exigió la Wakabayashi poniéndose a caminar

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! –gritó la muchacha enfadada

-No te comportes así, ni que fueras una niña –dijo Ken molesto

De repente Paola se detuvo, giró despacio y lo miró con decepción.

-Tal vez lo sea pero, más que nada, ahorita soy una estúpida –continuó sintiéndose dolida- Olvida lo que te dije y olvida lo que pasó –casi ordenó retomando la marcha

-¿Así de fácil? –se indignó él

-Fácil o complejo, haz como te de la gana –concluyó ella echándose a correr, mientras él se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, sintiendo que esta vez sí había metido tremendamente la pata...

_---------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------_

Después del descanso del almuerzo todos retornaron a clases. Para el primero A era hora de gimnasia, así que todas las alumnas se dirigieron al gimnasio del Instituto mientras los varones fueron llevados a una de las canchas próximas para realizar ejercicios de resistencia bajo la supervisión del ayudante de la maestra.

-¡A ver! En fila –ordenó la maestra, mientras las muchachas se ponían lado a lado- Señorita Saruwatari, apúrese por favor

-Eh, sí maestra, disculpe –contestó Ayumi terminando de recogerse su oscuro cabello en una cola de caballo, para luego ponerse junto a Becky

-Hoy haremos salto de caballete, así que ordénense en fila mientras yo lo traigo –indicó la profesora dirigiéndose luego por el material acompañada de un par de alumnas

-Ay no –musitó Becky preocupada- Eso no

-Ni modo, tendrás que intentarlo –trató de consolarla su mejor amiga, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Pero es que...la última vez... –balbuceó la chica, recordando una clase de gimnasia del año anterior en colegio en la que al intentar saltar el caballete terminó de nariz en el piso

-¿Ya están listas? –gritó la maestra al ver a las revueltas alumnas

Becky y Ayumi se pusieron al final de la fila con la esperanza quizá de que no les tocara nunca, pero dado que la clase era de una hora y media aquello era técnicamente imposible.

-Señora Kakashi –dijo el ayudante aproximándose trayendo a Paola del brazo- Me parece que se le extravió una alumna

-Ay Wakabayashi, cuándo no –suspiró resignada la maestra

-¡Yo qué! –se quejó Paola- Sólo quería ir a trotar un poco tomando el aire fresco –se excusó cínicamente, mientras sus compañeras murmuraban divertidas

-Acomódate en la fila –gruñó la profesora mientras agradecía al ayudante

-Bah, qué poca paciencia, a una no la dejan ni tomar las clases que quiere –siguió protestando la muchacha, poniéndose detrás de Becky

-Bien ¡comiencen! –indicó la señora Kakashi- No olviden tomar un buen impulso y apoyar firmemente las manos

El ejercicio comenzó y la fila avanzaba rápidamente dado que eran pocas alumnas. Becky se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente deseando que la tragase la tierra o que le de un repentino síncope que la excuse del ejercicio.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Paola curiosa al verla temblar

Becky la escuchó, porque incluso tensó el cuello, pero decidió ignorarla y fingir demencia.

-Mira que eres maleducada –insistió Paola- Te pregunté algo bien simple, ¿al menos responde, no?

-¡No! –exclamó Becky, molesta y más nerviosa al notar que ya casi le tocaba a Ayumi que estaba delante de ella

-No tienes frío o no me quieres responder –se burló la Wakabayashi

-Déjame en paz –dijo la irlandesa en voz baja

-Señorita Onkawa, su turno –la llamó la maestra, pero ella la ignoró porque estaba dada la vuelta mirando ceñudamente a Paola

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Paola haciéndose la sorda

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó Becky harta de las burlas de la otra chica, justo cuando la maestra volvía a llamarla

-Disculpe pero no será posible –contestó la señora Kakashi guardando la compostura- Así que quiera o no, tendrá que saltar el caballete

-Señora, yo no... –trató de excusarse la chica de ojos grises volteando bruscamente

-Salte –insistió la maestra indicando con un gesto de la mano el caballete

Becky respiró profundamente, tomó impulso y corrió, saltó correctamente en el pequeño trampolín, pero justo cuando iba a apoyar las manos "alguien" gritó "¡se cae, se cae!", así que ella perdió el equilibrio, yéndose de lado para luego caer de espalda.

-¡Y se cayó! –dijo la misma voz burlona, provocando risas

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Onkawa? –preguntó preocupada Kakashi acercándose a auxiliar a su alumna

-He estado mejor –murmuró la aludida sin levantarse del piso, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero lo que más le dolía era el orgullo

Luego de ayudarla a levantar todas prosiguieron con el ejercicio, excepto Paola que fue castigada por la bromita de mala fe, terminando parada frente a una pared y protestando en alemán. Como Becky no podía seguir, al menos su deseo se había hecho realidad, la maestra permitió que vaya a la enfermería por un analgésico.

Agradeciendo y dando una última y furtiva mirada de desprecio hacia la germano japonesa castigada que estiraba los brazos bostezando sin pena alguna, la muchacha salió en lenta caminata. En el rumbo se topó con sus compañeros que trotaban alrededor de una cancha de basketball. Curiosa se paró a mirar apoyando las manos en la reja: casi todos estaban exhaustos, dado que sumado al ejercicio intenso estaba el calor vespertino. Inconscientemente sus ojos buscaron a Takeshi, que corría despreocupado y fresco como lechuga mientras algunos compañeros caían al suelo respirando con dificultad.

-¡Eh Sawada, deja de lucirte! –le gritó uno, que ya estaba sentado descansando en el piso de cemento aprovechando la ausencia del ayudante

Sin embargo Takeshi sólo giró un poco la cabeza y esbozó una afable sonrisa, para luego continuar con su trote. Becky sonrió conmovida y lanzó un breve suspiro.

-¿Busca a alguien, señorita? –preguntó alguien detrás suyo, sobresaltándola

-Eh...yo...no... –negó enfáticamente poniéndose colorada- Yo sólo iba a la enfermería

-Pues continúe, que aun le falta un buen trecho –siguió el ayudante, dirigiéndose luego a sus alumnos- ¡Hayakawa, póngase de pie y siga trotando!

Becky siguió con su camino sin voltear, temiendo que alguien la descubra viendo "lo que no tenía que ver", sintiendo un nuevo golpe doloroso a su orgullo.

Después del entrenamiento de fútbol, y de darse una buena ducha, los del equipo de fútbol fueron a cenar. En el comedor ya se encontraba Paola cenando junto a Naoko, su mejor amiga pese a estar en tercer año.

-Jajaja, ¿y cuánto tiempo estuviste así? –preguntó Naoko divertida ante los aspavientos de su amiga

-¡Dos horas! –exclamó Paola indignada- Tuve que quedarme media hora más que las demás sólo porque a Kakashi se le ocurrió

-Es que te pasaste, jaja

-Bah, fue un simple comentario

-Mira que pudo lastimarse –comentó la chica de ojos café oscuro mientras cesaba la risa

-Nah, esa no se lastima porque no sólo el corazón lo tiene de piedra –satirizó la Wakabayashi

-Ahora qué hiciste –la regañó Takeshi sentándose a su lado

-Yo nada –se negó Paola cínicamente poniendo cara de sufrida

-Una de las muchachas me dijo que Becky se cayó porque la distrajiste

-Ay sí, Becky –se burló la germano japonesa haciendo muecas

-Paola, debes moderar tus bromas, ya te lo dije –prosiguió el N° 15 del Toho

-¡Bien hecho Paola! –la felicitó Shimano llegando de repente, dedicándole un gesto con el pulgar- Supe que te descontaste a tu fatídica delegada, jaja

-No es gracioso –gruñó Takeshi mirándolo con reprobación

-Claro que no lo es –intervino Kojiro sentándose en la misma mesa que los demás- ¿Cuántas veces te dijimos que dejes de molestar a la gente?

-Bah, ni que fueran mis padres –se quejó la acusada cruzándose de brazos

-Quiero hablar contigo seriamente –dijo Kazuki apareciendo como fantasma de quién sabe dónde, mirando a su mejor amiga con seriedad

Ante tal señal los demás, incluido Kojiro, se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte y se fueron a otra mesa dejando a Paola con cara de auxilio.

-Casi te expulsaron del colegio por andar de bromista –comenzó a hablar Sorimachi sentándose frente a la chica- ¿Es que tú no escarmientas?

-Pero ni broma era –se defendió Paola haciendo un puchero- Sólo comenté algo

-Algo que sabías que podía poner más nerviosa a Onkawa ¿verdad?

Como respuesta ella sólo se encogió de hombros en señal de que no le importaba el asunto.

-Si te quieres graduar del Toho será mejor que cambies de actitud –advirtió Kazuki severamente, como pocas veces le hablaba a la Wakabayashi- Deja de jugar a la niña malcriada y compórtate

Paola lo miró herida, más que nada porque le volvían a repetir que parecía una niña. Con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo.

-Pues para que se libren de mi quién te dice y me voy del Toho, Sorimachi ¡en el Musashi hubiera estado mejor! –gritó dolida, echándose a correr luego

-----------------------------

XDDD Este fic puede contener hechos reales XDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sus demás amigos ni opinaron porque la valentía ni siquiera les dio para levantar la mirada de su respectivo plato. Sabían que aquello también había lastimado a Kazuki, no sólo por tener que intentar que Paola entre en razón, sino porque cuando ella se enojaba con él lo llamaba por su apellido y siempre le recordaba con unas simples palabras que él la había convencido de quedarse en aquél colegio cuando tenía posibilidad de irse al colegio Musashi con un "prontuario" limpio.

-Si no estuviera tan grande le daría de nalgadas –comentó Kawabe molesto enarcando una ceja- Pero a estas alturas se vería pervertido...

Esta vez los demás lo miraron y no pudieron echar la carcajada ante semejante ocurrencia. Kazuki, ya sin ganas, simplemente se retiró a su habitación. Mesas más allá Ken seguía atento todo lo ocurrido, pensativo, mirando hacia la puerta. Becky y Ayumi también habían visto a Paola salir corriendo, y contra lo esperado, la primera ni se alegró, más bien sintió algo de pena por ella.

-Lamento lo que te hizo Paola –dijo alguien parándose junto a su lado, haciendo una reverencia- Si necesitas algo sólo avísame

La muchacha se quedó de piedra y los colores pronto se le subieron al rostro al reconocer a Takeshi que seguía inclinado ante ella.

-E..está bien –balbuceó Becky nerviosa agitando las manos- De todos modos no me pasó nada

-¿Segura? –preguntó él levantando sólo la cabeza para mirarla de frente

-Segurísima –confirmó ella poniéndose de pie tan bruscamente que hizo caer su vaso de jugo y el contenido se desparramó por toda la mesa

-Yo lo limpio –ofreció rápidamente Ayumi buscando unas servilletas

-De veras lo siento –volvió a decir Takeshi bajando la cabeza para luego irse

-Tú sí que no aprovechas tus oportunidades –comentó su mejor amiga mientras seguía limpiando

-¿Eh? ¿qué? –reaccionó Becky mirándola

-Él vino y tú te quedaste como boba y temblando como hoja

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? –protestó la irlandesa, molesta consigo misma

-Mínimamente que lo invites a sentarse con nosotras –siguió Ayumi- Aunque sea en ese asiento mojado en el que acabas de posarte

-¡Qué! –exclamó Becky parándose de un brinco

-Jaja, era broma

-Ayumi...

-Lo siento, pero es que te quedaste como hipnotizada

-Ya no importa –murmuró su amiga resignada- Después de todo sólo vino a disculparse por Paola

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –inquirió Ayumi interesada

-Qué

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡¡Qué!!

-Shhh, no grites

-¡Cómo me preguntas eso! –se quejó Becky por lo bajo, mientras se sonrojaba- Además no inventes, ¿de quién voy a estar celosa?

-No sé, ¿del sumo interés de Sawada por Paola?

-Claro que no –negó su mejor amiga con un gesto de autosuficiencia- Además ellos son sólo amigos –alegó contenta

-Eso, hasta que no se den cuenta que pueden lograr otra cosa –opinó Ayumi sin mala intención

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Becky desconfiada

-No sé, que supongo que a él le gusta alguien ¿no?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Y bueno, que algún día tendrá novia y ya no tendrás que celarlo más de Paola

-Ayumi... –gruñó Becky sentida

-Son sólo cosas mías, ya no me hagas caso –se encogió de hombros Ayumi, mientras a su amiga le entraba una repentina preocupación

A eso de las once de la noche Kazuki, que no podía dormir, fue hacia la cocina por algo de beber. Cuando volvía se topó con Naoko que bajaba.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó el japonés

-No es eso –negó ella con preocupación- Es que Paola se encerró en su habitación y no me quiere abrir, así que pensé que el chantajearla con zumo de naranja serviría

-Tengo que hablar con ella –dijo Kazuki decidido

-¿Estás loco? –lo detuvo su amiga- No puedes pasar siquiera a esa área, si te descubren te suspenden

-Pero ella me necesita –alegó él con tristeza

-No, no creo que te necesite esta vez –opinó Naoko segura de sus palabras- Está molesta contigo y medio mundo, así que déjamelo a mi. Mejor acompáñame por un vaso de zumo, que le temo a la oscuridad

Kazuki accedió y acompañó a Naoko sin percatarse que otro desvelado los escuchaba y decidido iba luego hasta el área de dormitorios de las muchachas.

Ubicar la puerta correcta no fue difícil, porque en contraste con los elegantes cuadros de color pastel con los apellidos de sus ocupantes, el dormitorio de Paola tenía colgado un poster de Genzo pintarrajeado con cuernos y barba. Adentro, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, Paola se enjugaba las lágrimas aun protestando contra todos los que se le venían a la mente, incluso contra su primo que nada tenía que ver en el asunto, pero según ella nunca estaba de más.

-Paola –susurró alguien desde el otro lado- ¿Estás despierta?

La muchacha de pronto levantó la cabeza.

-¿No quieres hablar? –insistió él

-¿No eres el traidor de Sorimachi, verdad? –preguntó ella en voz baja, bastante desanimada

-No

-Ni el tarado de Ken ¿no?

-Je, tampoco –sonrió el muchacho- Y deja de fingir demencia, ábreme

Paola se limpió los ojos, destrabó y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a su visitante.

-¿Por qué no prendes la luz?

-Porque no quiero que me vean llorar –alegó ella con voz medio gangosa de tanto estar llorando

-Pero si aquí no hay nadie quien te vea

-Y eso qué, para mi es igual –dijo Paola sentándose sobre su cama

-Lamento haberte regañado –se disculpó Takeshi sentándose junto a ella luego de prender la lámpara de la mesa de noche

-No, tú no me dijiste nada feo –contestó ella aguantándose para no llorar

-Kazuki tampoco quería lastimarte

-Ni me nombres a ese traidor –musitó la chica desviando la mirada- Me humilló frente a todos

-Si bien no fue correcto tu actuar en la clase de gimnasia, reconozco que exageramos, porque después de todo Onkawa no sufrió ninguna lesión y...

-¿Quién? –preguntó Paola mirándolo fijamente

-Ya sabes, Rebecca –repitió él confundido

-Gracias –dijo ella abrazándolo repentinamente, tomándolo por sorpresa

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Takeshi más confundido aun, sintiendo arder sus mejillas

-Porque creí que ella te importaba más que yo –susurró Paola abrazándolo con más fuerza

-Tú eres mi amiga ¿no? –balbuceó el muchacho correspondiéndola

-Te quiero mucho –confesó su amiga dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- Gracias Takeshito...

Así permanecieron un rato durante el cual Takeshi se sentía sumamente extraño, con el corazón que le latía rápidamente y los brazos entumecidos, de forma que aunque hubiera querido no podría soltar a Paola que seguía abrazada de él. Sin embargo nuevos golpes en la puerta, esta vez de Naoko, los hicieron reaccionar.

-¡Quién es! –gritó Paola a la defensiva, poniéndose de pie

-Soy Naoko y te traje zumo –contestó su amiga desde fuera

-¿Trajiste dos vasos? –preguntó la Wakabayashi asomándose por la puerta

-Ahá –dijo Naoko mostrándole los vasos con jugo

-Gracias –dijo Paola quitándole los vasos y volviendo a cerrar, dejando a Naoko con un palmo de narices

-¿Ya estás mejor, eh condenada? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

-¡Sí, gracias!

-_Oyasumi..._

-Toma –dijo Paola entregándole un vaso a Takeshi

-Pero...

-¡Brindemos! –sugirió ella levantando el brazo en la semipenumbra

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que nunca estaré sola, y aunque muchas cosas no me salen como quisiera, no pierdo la esperanza

-Yo también brindo por eso –dijo Takeshi chocando su vaso contra el de su amiga

-Y también brindo porque eres un gran amigo

-Je, tal vez

-Y...porque la que te quiera de novio tendrá que rendir un exhaustivo examen físico, de cultura general, psicotécnico, cocina, bordado y demás, conmigo –concluyó Paola orgullosa chocando nuevamente su vaso, mientras Takeshi suspiraba resignado pero no por eso menos divertido

Cada uno dio un sorbo y degustó el delicioso y frío zumo de naranja.

-Oye, ¿le dirás a Sorimachi sobre el beso que te di? –inquirió Paola desconfiada

-¿A Kazuki? –balbuceó Takeshi atragantándose- Eh...no, por qué

-Por nada –alegó ella pensativa- ¿Y si él te preguntara?

-Pues no tendría por qué ocultarlo, tampoco fue algo comprometedor ¿no?

-¿Y si te besara en la boca? –preguntó Paola seriamente, provocando que Takeshi escupa lo que estaba tomando

-¿Qué? –murmuró en un hilo de voz, sonrojándose

-Simple pregunta ¡responde!

-No sé por qué me haces preguntas tan raras –dijo Takeshi poniéndose de pie y dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio

-Por favor, dime –pidió su amiga mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito herido

-Bueno –suspiró resignado- Si Kazuki no supiera no tendría por qué decirle, pero si me preguntara tampoco se lo negaría ¿qué sentido tendría?

-¿De veras piensas eso?

-Sí

-Ojalá todos pensaran como tú –gruñó Paola apretando el vaso con fuerza

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir –comentó su amigo, quitándole preventivamente el vaso- Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana –se despidió ella viéndolo salir- ¡Takeshi!

-¿Sí? –preguntó él antes de cerrar la puerta

-Gracias –le sonrió Paola, recibiendo como respuesta sólo una cariñosa sonrisa

Al día siguiente los patios se hallaban repletos de los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones. Desde sus casas, otros desde los dormitorios del Instituto, iban rápidamente antes de que toque la campana. Como siempre Becky era una de las primeras en llegar, ya que en su teoría de vida diaria estaba el siempre dar ejemplo cuando se ocupaba un rango superior. Sus compañeros fueron llegando, algunos la saludaban, otros simplemente pasaban de ella. Y no es que aquello le molestase o incomodara, de hecho estaba acostumbrada ya a que su actuar pasivo y tranquilo simplemente no la hagan encajar entre mucha gente.

Desde que estaba en primaria, en Irlanda, ella había sido de aquellas que preferían estar solas o bien acompañadas de poca gente, pero gente que realmente consideraba su amiga. Claro que este grupo de gente era eminentemente femenino, porque sea por haber crecido en una familia de 5 con 4 mujeres integrantes o porque sus hermanas mayores siempre le habían demostrado autosuficiencia e independencia del sexo opuesto, ella tenía tendencia al feminismo desaprobando la excesiva cercanía con los hombres. De manera que eso explicaba el rechazo casi instintivo por Paola, que en términos generales era muy opuesta a ella.

Pero además de su círculo de amigos, encontraba que la europea (porque Paola había nacido en Alemania) era demasiado alocada, espontánea, irracional en ocasiones e irresponsable en muchas cosas. Es así que desde que ella llegó al último año del Colegio Toho conoció de la "fama" de Paola, y nunca esperó tener que compartir salón con ella en el Instituto. Además la Wakabayashi era cercana a una persona que para la irlandesa había cobrado una inesperada importancia en los últimos meses.

Oyasumi (u Oyasumi nasai) es la forma en japonés de decir "Buenas noches" cuando te vas a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Buenos días –saludó Ayumi sentándose junto a su amiga

-Hola Ayumi –contestó Becky bostezando con disimulación

-¿No dormiste bien? –quiso saber su amiga mientras sacaba sus textos

-La verdad no –admitió ella jugando con sus dedos

-¿Algo te preocupa?

-Algo así...

La puerta se abrió con violencia y entró una aun enfurruñada Paola. Cuando pasó junto a ella, Becky, como siempre hacía cuando alguien no le simpatizaba, la ignoró esperando que la Wakabayashi intentara llamar su atención. Pero contra todo pronóstico Paola pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarla, lo que provocó que la chica de ojos grises la vea curiosamente de reojo. Al llegar a su asiento Paola arrojó con desgano su mochila sobre el pupitre, se sentó, apoyó los brazos y la cabeza sobre ellos con deseos de dormir.

-Buenos días –saludó una amable voz, como todos los días

-Hola Takeshi –contestó un muchacho de los primeros asientos dándole unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda

-Buenos días –dijo otra chica de cabello castaño, sonriéndole

-Buenos días delegada –saludó Takeshi algo cortante pasando junto a ella, sorprendiendo a Becky

Como si tuviera un resorte en el cuello, al oír aquél saludo Paola levantó la cabeza y clavó sus verdes ojos en la otra muchacha, que seguía confundida.

-Buen día Wakabayashi-chan –canturreó Takeshi divertido, sentándose en su sitio

-Vuelve a decirme eso y te quedas sin dientes –amenazó su amiga, volviendo el rostro hacia su mesa

-¿Aun de malas?

-Aun y todavía promete durar mucho –contestó ella con ironía

-¿Hablaste con Kazuki? –preguntó Sawada inclinándose hasta quedar con la cabeza sobre el pupitre, para poder quedar al mismo nivel que la muchacha

-No

-¿Y eso?

-Pasará al menos un mes antes de que vuelva a hablarle –murmuró Paola con tono triste, bajando los brazos y quedando en pose similar a Takeshi, sólo con la cabeza apoyada

-Deberías perdonarlo

-No, ya te dije que me humilló

-Anda, sabes que si él no te lo decía lo iba a hacer Kojiro, y él es más torpe para hablar –comentó Takeshi preocupado

-Ninguno de ustedes es mi papá –gruñó Paola molesta, incorporándose- Ni siquiera el mío me viene con reclamos

-No lo somos, eso es cierto –aclaró su amigo pacientemente- Pero ten en cuenta que ellos te quieren como a su hermana menor

-Psss, hermana menor –bufó la chica- ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tú me quieres como a tu hermana? –inquirió Paola mirándolo curiosa

-Eh...pues...no sé –balbuceó Takeshi bastante incómodo girando la cabeza para ver su mesa fijamente

-Takeshi –llamó alguien desde la puerta, siendo como la campana salvadora para el mediocampista

-Ah, Ken –dijo él respirando más aliviado

-Habrá entrenamiento una hora antes de lo previsto –anunció el karate keeper acercándose hasta él, mientras Paola fingía que había algo muy interesante en la ventana

-Está bien, gracias por avisarme –contestó su amigo, intrigado por el hecho de haber podido notificarle del cambio de horario a través de su celular

Dado el recado Takeshi esperó que Ken se despidiera y se marchara, pero extrañamente el portero se quedó ahí parado mirando de reojo a Paola que seguía fingiendo interés en el cielo azul. Luego de unos segundos Ken desvió la mirada y se fue, seguido de la mirada curiosa de Takeshi.

-¿Sigues molesta con él? –preguntó el muchacho

-De él sí que no quiero saber nada –gruñó Paola mirándolo ceñuda

-¿Qué te hizo? –se atrevió a decir Takeshi bastante intrigado

-Algo...imperdonable –balbuceó ella contrariada, ya que nadie le había preguntado lo sucedido hacía 2 semanas

-¿Tanto así? –insistió el japonés con inocencia, tratando de abogar por su amigo- ¿No exageras? Porque él también te quiere mucho

-Pero no como quisiera –susurró Paola bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada –dijo ella rápidamente

Durante el descanso del almuerzo Kojiro notó que Ken ni se había aparecido por el comedor, así que ni tardo ni perezoso subió hasta la terraza del edificio que albergaba los salones de primero y segundo. Desde que habían entrado al Instituto, el karateca tenía la afición de ir para allá en busca de tranquilidad y una buena vista del lugar y de parte de la ciudad.

-¿Agotado, aburrido, deprimido, cansado o fastidiado por algo? –quiso saber su mejor amigo apoyándose en el barandal de la terraza junto a Ken

-Digamos que confundido –murmuró él sin dejar de ver el horizonte

-Vaya, entonces no le atiné

-Me temo que esta vez no

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Kojiro nuevamente luego de unos segundos en silencio

-Es Paola –musitó Ken con la mirada perdida

-Desde que discutieron hace 2 semanas no me has hablado al respecto, ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta por qué pelearon

-No puedo decírtelo –alegó su amigo mirándolo con cierta vergüenza

-¿Por qué? ¿te confesó que era travesti o algo así? –se burló el Tigre japonés

-Ja, claro que no

-¿Entonces?

-¿Prometes no decirlo ni querer aventarte al vacío? –interrogó Ken desconfiado

-Por quién me tomas –se ofendió Kojiro

-Eh...pues... –dudó el karate keeper rascándose la cabeza

-¡Deja el suspenso! Dime de una vez qué pasó –se exasperó su amigo dándole una palmadota en la espalda

-Paola me besó –soltó Ken rápidamente clavando la mirada en el piso

-¿En la mejilla, no? –preguntó Kojiro atónito

-No precisamente...

-¿Cómo? –musitó el delantero japonés en un tono tan sereno que preocupaba

-Que me besó –repitió Ken incómodo- Y me dijo que le gustaba

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-¡No te estoy diciendo que así fue! –exclamó su amigo impacientado

-Bueno, no grites –pidió Kojiro tratando de digerir tal confesión- Eso no es para aventarse desde un quinto piso...¿y tú qué le dijiste?

-Qué le dije de qué

-No te hagas el loco –lo regañó el moreno jugador- Qué le dijiste a Paola luego que ella te dijo todo eso

-Pues nada

-Cómo nada

-Nada de nada

-Ahora sí me aviento –dijo Kojiro haciendo ademán de subirse al barandal

-¡Deja de bromear! –gruñó Ken ceñudo

-Es que no lo puedo creer, ¿no le dijiste nada?

-No

-Y luego me dicen que yo soy el bestia en estos temas –bufó Kojiro resignado

-¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? –se defendió Ken ofendido

-No sé, ¿que sentías lo mismo? –sugirió su amigo

-¿Que yo qué?

-No sé, es una idea

-Es que yo no sé si sienta lo mismo –alegó el karate keeper confundido

-Entonces vas a tener que averiguarlo –determinó Kojiro seriamente- Porque así como lo pones Paola tiene mucha razón en estar enojada contigo

-Lo sé... –musitó Ken desviando la mirada

-¿Seguro? Porque mira que te puedo dar algunos ejemplitos que te podrían ayudar en algo

-¿Ejemplitos? –repitió el portero con escepticismo

-Hace dos meses, Hanazawa ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah sí, ese que estaba en el club de karate –bufó Ken aburrido

-Estaba hasta que se te ocurrió ponerlo de tu contrincante –recordó Kojiro divertido

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿No te acuerdas? –siguió su amigo sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisita– "Casualmente" se te ocurrió enfrentarlo el mismo día que nos enteramos que andaba tras Paola

-No entiendo

-¿Ah no?

-Pues no, eso no tiene relación

-¿Seguro?

-A ver tú, hombre inteligente ¿qué razones tendría yo para desquitarme con él? –quiso saber Ken cada vez más molesto

-Primero, yo no mencioné nunca la palabra "desquitarte" –aclaró Kojiro divertido- Segundo, ¿no es raro que el capitán del club de karate se enfrente con un novato?

-E...eso no es raro –balbuceó su amigo desviando la mirada

-Sí que lo es, porque lo estampaste contra la pared y terminó en el hospital

-Era un simple entrenamiento

-¿Entrenamiento de celos? –inquirió Kojiro burlón

-¿Cuáles celos?

-¿Por qué no vinieron a almorzar? –preguntó Takeshi apareciendo e interrumpiendo así aquella "amena" charla

-Teníamos algo de qué hablar –contestó el Tigre japonés con desinterés

-¿Algo que no puedo saber? -se quejó el pequeño jugador

-No porque aun no tienes novia –insistió el capitán del Toho con cierta crueldad

-Bah, y eso qué, tú tampoco tienes

-Al menos necesitas de la mínima experiencia

-Kojiro tiene razón, te sentirías incómodo hablando de eso –añadió Ken tranquilamente

-¿Me toman por idiota? –se enojó Takeshi frunciendo el ceño

-Claro que no –aclararon los otros dos al mismo tiempo

-Porque para que se lo sepan...a mi me gusta alguien –inventó orgulloso

Ante tal confesión ambos amigos no pudieron evitar sonreír divertidos.

-¿Ah sí? –indagó Kojiro sin creerle ni pizca- ¿Y quién si se puede saber?

-Alguien –siguió Takeshi dándose aires de interesante

-¿La conocemos?

-Tal vez

-Deja de hacerte el playboy –gruñó Ken dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Por qué! ¿o acaso sólo ustedes pueden tener secretos? –se quejó Takeshi luego que Kojiro imitó a su amigo intentando irse

-No, pero al menos sé creíble –"recomendó" Kojiro sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto

-Malos amigos –refunfuñó Takeshi siguiéndolos

Cuando iban bajando escucharon un griterío y vieron a muchas chicas corriendo despavoridas hacia fuera del edificio. Preocupados fueron a buscar la razón de tal conmoción y descubrieron que todo partía del salón de 1-A. Por la pequeña ventana de la puerta Ken y Kojiro alcanzaron a ver a Becky sentada en su sitio, inmóvil como si estuviera hecha de piedra.

-¡No abran la puerta! –gritó una chica que había salido de última

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kojiro confundido, abriendo la puerta

Entonces descubrieron el motivo de tal reacción: en cuanto la puerta se abrió decenas de cucarachas se dieron paso, espantando a las féminas que por allí rondaban. Mientras Kojiro se dedicaba a matar algunas con los pies, Ken fue hacia donde estaba Becky aun sin moverse.

¡Cucarachitas! XDD Nunca tuve el gusto de ver una pero no creo que sean tan desagradables como dicen :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Eh, Onkawa! ¿por qué no saliste? –preguntó Ken extrañado

Pero ella no respondió. Había entrado en tal estado de pánico que sus respuestas se habían bloqueado, sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente mientras sus manos estaban bien afianzadas a su silla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que los animalejos estarían rondando un rato más en ese salón, Ken levantó a la chica en brazos y la sacó del lugar. Takeshi los vio salir con cara de confusión, luego tras la orden de Kojiro cerró la puerta y siguió a sus amigos hasta uno de los jardines, donde el karate keeper bajó a la muchacha que aun no reaccionaba, sin embargo sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ken suavemente

Como respuesta ella lo miró con sus vidriosos ojos y atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se ponía a llorar.

-Debió asustarse mucho –comentó Kojiro por lo bajo, mientras Takeshi no dejaba de mirar a los otros dos

-Ah Takeshi, yo... –iba a decir Paola cuando se acercó, pero se calló al ver aquél cuadro

-¿Sí? –preguntó Takeshi viendo a su amiga

-Eh...yo...el Director está llamándonos –dijo simplemente- También a ti Onkawa –añadió en un gruñido, dando media vuelta y marchándose

Kojiro notó la reacción de la muchacha con cierto interés, suponiendo que si su mejor amigo no le contaba lo que había pasado con ella, le habría parecido raro o quizá nada importante. Después de todo Paola sabía disimular...

-No es necesario que vayas, yo le diré al Director –dijo Takeshi con amabilidad para luego seguir a su amiga

Recién entonces Becky reaccionó y se separó de Ken bastante sonrojada. La voz de Takeshi la había hecho despertar.

-Eh...gracias... -musitó cabizbaja mientras sentía arder las orejas

-¿Qué pasó allí? –quiso saber Kojiro mirándola ceñudo

-No lo sé bien –contestó Becky enjugándose las lágrimas y aun temblando- Estábamos comiendo nuestros bento, cuando una caja cayó y de repente vi una...una... –se interrumpió con gesto horrorizado, como si estuviera viendo al animal

-¿Cucaracha? –sugirió Ken tranquilamente

-Sí...eso... –casi escupió ella con asco mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer

-¿Pero cucarachas en el Instituto? –se extrañó Kojiro viendo a su amigo que tenía la misma cara de interrogante

-Esto tuvo que ser obra de alguien –opinó Ken poniéndose de pie

-Tal vez fue uno de los muchachos –dijo Becky en voz baja- La mayoría no me tolera y ayer justamente se enojaron conmigo

-Pues si como dijo Paola el Director los llamó, seguramente averiguarán eso –comentó el capitán del Toho seriamente

-¿Pero quién habrá sido? –dijo el karate keeper pensativo

-No sé, pero tuvo que ser alguien con muy mala intención...

Alrededor de la puerta de la Dirección casi la totalidad de los alumnos del 1-A estaban esperando a que la máxima autoridad del Instituto saliera, ya que evidentemente todos no podrían caber en su oficina. Tras de Paola llegó Takeshi. Los murmuros continuaban, todos preguntándose lo mismo ¿quién podría ser?

-Si fue una broma, fue una de pésimo gusto –gruñó una de las muchachas arreglándose el desordenado cabello tras la carrera fuera del salón

-Broma o no, debemos hallar al culpable –agregó otra cruzándose de brazos

-¿Alguien vio a Rebecca? –preguntó Ayumi preocupada, llegando recién bastante agitada con dos latas de refresco en las manos 

-Está con Ken en el jardín de enfrente –respondió Takeshi seriamente

-Gracias –dijo ella echándose a correr nuevamente

-Ja, la más afectada fue Onkawa- dijo burlonamente uno de los chicos

-Todas escaparon, menos ella –añadió otro

-¿No la viste? Estaba petrificada

-Ayumi me dijo que Rebecca le tiene pánico a las cucarachas –comentó otra muchacha que había aparecido tras de Ayumi

-Me parece que esto fue una venganza contra ella –sugirió alguien

-¿Pero de quién? –se preguntaron unos cuantos

Luego de permanecer apoyada contra la pared y mirando el piso fijamente, Paola levantó la cabeza y notó que varios la miraban.

-Qué, qué tengo –gruñó enfadada

-¿Dónde estabas Wakabayashi? –preguntó la chica que se arreglaba el cabello

-Y eso a ti qué te importa –contestó Paola ácidamente

-No pueden estar hablando en serio –intervino Takeshi indignado- Paola jamás haría algo así

Los demás iban a alegar cuando la puerta de la Dirección se abrió y por ella apareció el señor Mimasaka, director del Instituto Toho.

-Bien, ¿me van a decir o no quién fue el de ideas tan graciositas que hizo semejante cosa? –preguntó sin mayores rodeos

Todos murmuraron, pero nadie respondió a la pregunta.

-¡Silencio! Desde ya les digo que si no aparece el culpable ¡todos serán sancionados! –exclamó el director bastante molesto

-Pero no es justo –dijo una de las chicas

-No podemos pagar justos por pecadores –agregó otra

-Wakabayashi –dijo de pronto el Director cuando todos lo miraban callados- ¿Fue usted?

-¡Zas! Y la bruta de mi dijo "sí señor, fui yo" –satirizó Paola

-Deje las bromas

-No, si no es broma –alegó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño- Siempre que pasa algo creen que fui yo

-La conozco y conozco sus "bromitas" anteriores, por eso pregunto –se excusó el señor Mimasaka

-No pienso responder –dijo Paola diplomáticamente cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué no? –refunfuñó el Director

-Porque no está presente mi abogado

-¿Sigue con las bromas?

-¡Que no es broma! –exclamó ella ofendida- Usted y muchos me tratan como si fuera la culpable, así que exijo un abogado

-No puede acusar a Paola –defendió Takeshi tranquilamente

-No la estoy acusando –alegó Mimasaka- Estoy preguntándole si fue ella, que es distinto

Nadie más dijo nada. Todos evitaban mirar al Director y este comenzó a impacientarse.

-Si para después de la hora de la cena no encuentro una carta sobre mi escritorio conteniendo el nombre del culpable o las disculpas pertinentes por semejante aberración...todos serán suspendidos. Ahora vuelvan a su salón –amenazó el Director retornando a su oficina.

Camino a su salón todos comentaban sobre los posibles autores. Sin embargo la mayoría de las muchachas miraban a Paola con recelo.

-¡Qué me miran! ¿tan linda les parezco? –escupió Paola con rabia

-¿Dónde estabas Wakabayashi? –preguntó una interponiéndose en su camino- ¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrió todo?

-¿Por qué tendría que responder? 

-Porque eres una de las mayores sospechosas

-Pues tu conjetura te la puedes meter en donde mejor te quepa y más gusto te de –respondió la Wakabayashi con ironía, mientras Takeshi y otros compañeros suyos aguantaban la risa

-¿Por qué no respondes Paola? –preguntó de pronto Ayumi, que regresaba de dejar a Becky en la enfermería

-No tientes a tu suerte Saruwatari –dijo Paola en tono amenazante, abriéndose paso a empujones

-¿Dónde estabas? –insistió Ayumi sin mostrar temor

-¿En verdad quieres saber? –se hartó la germano japonesa dando media vuelta- Estaba-en-el-baño –vocalizó burlonamente, como si ellas tuvieran problemas de aprendizaje

-¿Alguien puede apoyar ese argumento? –intervino otra

-No, porque cuando voy al baño, desde hace años que suelo hacerlo sola –dijo Paola sonriendo con ironía

-¿Por qué Paola haría algo así? –preguntó Takeshi comenzando a enojarse

-Porque la castigaron a causa de Onkawa –respondió una de las muchachas

-Qué interesante Makino –dijo Paola acercándose a la chica- ¿Estás diciendo que fui yo? ¿me acusas sin tener pruebas?

-No, sólo digo lo que creo –balbuceó la otra retrocediendo unos pasos

-Pues no me interesa lo que crean –desafió la Wakabayashi a todos con la mirada- Me harté de ser siempre el puerquito en todos los casos truculentos de este Instituto. Así que si tienen pruebas de que fui yo, no sólo estúpidas ideas, preséntenlas, yo no tengo miedo...

Y sin decir más Paola se fue por el pasillo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Para antes de la cena los de ese salón estaban bastante preocupados de tener que ser castigados a causa de unos inconscientes. Tal era la desesperación que algunos se plantearon la idea de entregar al Director un sobre con un nombre cualquiera, aunque fuera "Jun Matsumoto". Obviamente el tema de la broma pesada ya era de conocimiento general.

-Deja de pensar o se te va a secar el cerebro –bromeó Kojiro sentándose junto a Ken que revolvía pensativo su taza de té

-¿Y si fue Paola? –preguntó por la bajo bastante preocupado

-Pero qué dices –lo regañó su mejor amigo- O sea, Paola está loca pero no tanto

-No creo que haya sido ella –añadió Kazuki sentándose a comer

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber el portero japonés

-No sería capaz –aseguró el otro chico sin mirarlo

Algunas miradas se levantaron y a ese grupo se le hizo curioso. Descubrieron que Paola y Takeshi entraban a cenar. La muchacha entró altiva, ignorando a los demás. Momentos después aparecieron Ayumi y Becky, que ya estaba más tranquila. 

-Ahora vengo –murmuró Becky y se separó de su amiga

Ken y Kojiro miraban disimuladamente a sus amigos cuando notaron que Onkawa se les había acercado.

-Gracias Wakashimazu-san –dijo Becky haciendo una reverencia- Gracias por tu ayuda

-No tienes nada que agradecerme –contestó Ken con una pequeña sonrisa

Becky contestó a la sonrisa y luego de una breve inclinación de cabeza retornó con su mejor amiga.

-Qué linda y considerada es nuestra delegada –murmuró Paola seriamente mirando a Becky

-Ken la ayudó, no era para menos –argumentó Takeshi extrañado

-Lo sé –sonrió ella de repente, tan falsamente que se notó- Pero bueno, ¿vamos a cenar? 

-Vamos...

**-----------------------**

¡Eso! Nadie puede acusarnos sin nuestro abogado presente XDD

Y para los que no sepan, Jun Matsumoto es un actor, cantante, modelo y presentador japonés. Canta en el grupo Arashi o 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ken seguía pensativo. De un momento a otro se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin decir nada. Al poco rato volvió y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaban Paola y Takeshi conversando y comiendo.

-Paola... –dijo simplemente y sacó algo de su bolsillo

-Qué –gruñó Paola volteando con desgana, topándose con la mano extendida de Ken, y sobre ella una cucaracha- Qué quieres –dijo luego de echarle una desinteresada ojeada al bicho

-¿No le tienes miedo a las cucarachas? –preguntó Ken interesado

-No, por qué

-Por nada –murmuró él, guardando el bichejo

Ken se alejaba cuando Paola puso cara de descubrir algo y se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¿Crees que fui yo? –preguntó indignada

-¿Por qué tendría que creerlo? –dijo Ken sin voltear a verla

-Ja, sí crees que fui yo –murmuró Paola con decepción

-Paola, yo no... –trató de defenderse él

-¡No importa! ¡síguele! –exclamó ella con rabia- ¡Todos, síganle! Sigan creyendo que fui yo, al fin que no me interesa

-No fue Paola –dijo Kazuki fuertemente pero sin levantar la mirada de su plato

-Claro que no fue ella –apoyó Takeshi poniéndose de pie

-¿Y por qué están tan seguros? –quiso saber Ayumi pese a que su amiga trataba de impedirlo

-Paola no le tiene miedo a las cucarachas –argumentó Kazuki parándose diplomáticamente- Pero tampoco agarraría una ni por si acaso

-Y eso qué, pudo pedirle el favor a alguien –dijo Makino con cierta malicia

-¡Hey, hey, qué es todo este alboroto! –exclamó Naoko entrando con un evidente mal humor

-Están haciendo una especie de juicio a Paola –comentó Takeshi ceñudo

-¿Por qué? ¿por la broma esa que dicen?

-Sí

-Jajaja, ¿no creerán que este pedazo de angelito hizo algo así, no? –preguntó Naoko entre molesta y sarcástica

-Gracias por la ofensa –gruñó su amiga

-A menos que Paola sepa clonarse o desdoblarse, lamento informarles que ella estaba conmigo y mi migraña desde mucho antes que se pongan a chillar como cerdos en matadero –agregó la muchacha yendo por un vaso de agua

Y como para confirmar aquella versión, el Director entró en el comedor llamando a un par de alumnos de 1-A.

-Domyoji, Nishikado, vengan conmigo –dijo en tono molesto apretando en una mano un papel blanco

Los aludidos hicieron gestos de fastidio y tuvieron que obedecer. 

-Ah, a los de 1-A...el castigo será levantado –añadió Mimasaka antes de irse con el par de bromistas

-¿Así que fueron ellos? –preguntó alguien bastante escéptico

-¡Gol! No fui yo –comentó Paola con ironía, mirando a Ken con fiereza para luego marcharse

-Esta vez te pasaste –gruñó Kazuki sin mirarlo, yendo tras su amiga

-¿Ahora yo soy el malo? –se indignó Ken

-Creo que metiste la pata...otra vez –dijo Kojiro moviendo la cabeza

Becky miraba de Ken a Paola, de Paola a Takeshi, y de nuevo a Ken. Todo le resultaba muy confuso. Si bien no podía negar que pensó que se trataba de una venganza de la muchacha por el castigo sufrido, tampoco estaba segura de que hubiese sido ella. Cierto dolor le producía el afán de Takeshi por defender a su amiga, pero ese dolor se combinaba con una calidez en el pecho al notar que Ken de alguna manera la defendía a ella.

-Paola, espera –pidió Kazuki cuando le dio alcance

-¿Tú también me vas a decir que creíste que fui yo? –murmuró Paola sin voltear

-¡Claro que no! –se ofendió su mejor amigo, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a voltear

-¿Qué les hice? –preguntó ella con la cabeza gacha- ¿Por qué siempre creen que fui yo?

-Quizá porque tienes tendencia a hacer cosas como esa –sugirió su amigo apenado

-No es justo –balbuceó la muchacha

Curioso, Kazuki levantó la cabeza de su amiga por la barbilla y descubrió que estaba llorando.

-Él no me quiere –susurró evitando su mirada- No me quiere como nada

-No digas eso –dijo Kazuki conmovido abrazándola, sin entender de quién hablaba

-Kazuki, ¿tan mala soy?

-No eres mala, sólo algo pasadita a veces –admitió su mejor amigo con mucha sinceridad

-Je, tal vez tengas razón –dijo ella alejándose con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-No creo que nos dejen salir

-Pss, ¿y eso nos detiene? –sonrió Kazuki tomándola de la mano y llevándosela

Durante la primera clase del día siguiente la Wakabayashi ni se apareció. Takeshi estaba infaltable en su asiento, pero no dejaba de clavar la mirada en su libro.

-Fueron injustos con Paola, me parece –comentó Becky mirando de reojo a Sawada

-Tú también creíste que fue ella –alegó Ayumi tranquilamente

-Sí, pero...Takeshi me da pena –dijo su amiga suspirando

-Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido alguno

-No importa...

-¡Eh Sawada! ¿tu novia no vendrá? –se burló uno de sus compañeros

-No –contestó él secamente sin tomarse la molestia, como siempre hacía, de aclarar su relación con Paola

-¿Sigue enojada? –preguntó Makino

-¿Tú que crees? –devolvió Takeshi con ironía, sin mirarlos

-Lamento todo esto –dijo de pronto Becky, sorprendiendo a todos- Fue mi culpa

Takeshi levantó la mirada lentamente y la clavó en la chica. Nunca antes ella le había visto tal mirada fría.

-Da igual –murmuró Takeshi volviendo a clavar los ojos en su libro

Para ella aquella reacción fue como una dolorosa puñalada. Nunca antes, pese a no tener una amistad, Takeshi la trataba de aquella manera. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Paola entró sin decir nada. Cuando llegó junto a su amigo lo saludó con un abrazo y luego se dispuso a sacar sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de sus demás compañeros.

-¿Hiciste la tarea? –preguntó Takeshi con cariño, cambiando radical y repentinamente su tono de voz

-No, alguien como yo no necesita hacerla –respondió Paola con burlona altivez

-¿Alguien como tú?

-Ya sabes: demasiado revoltosa e indisciplinada –siguió burlándose ella- Cualquier momento me expulsan ¿para qué molestarme?

-Nadie te va a expulsar

-¿Ah no? Pues mira que muchos rezan por eso –añadió con sarcasmo- Saruwatari, Onkawa, Makino...muchas pagarían por verme fuera de aquí –continuó como si sólo ella y Takeshi estuviesen allí

-A mi no me metas –dijo Becky seriamente- Yo no dije nada

-Vaya, la mosquita muerta despertó –dijo Paola con una sonrisa retorcida

-No tienes por qué ofenderme

-Ni tú por qué hablarme

-¿Por qué me tratas así? –se indignó Becky

-Suficiente –cortó Takeshi mirándola serio- No más ataques a Paola

-Nah, no le hagas caso –dijo Paola hiriente- Haz como todos los demás...ignórala, para todos ella simplemente no existe...

Becky sintió que las lágrimas la iban a traicionar. Miró a Paola con desprecio, luego a Takeshi y salió del salón.

-¿Será que tampoco hizo la tarea? –rió Paola con maldad, mientras Ayumi la miraba desafiante- ¡Y tú qué! ¿quieres más cucarachitas? –preguntó burlona

-Por qué tan dura –quiso saber Takeshi luego que el maestro entró

-Ya me cansé de ser pisoteada y maltratada –contestó su amiga- Ahora sí me van a conocer...

Fin de semana. Después de intentar superar el incidente de las cucarachas la relación de Paola y Ken era cada vez más distante, tanto así que ella fingía que no existía, hasta el punto de golpearse contra él y decir luego "no sabía que aquí había otra pared". Por otra parte cada vez que lo veía, Becky saludaba con cordialidad a Ken, aun agradecida por la ayuda que le había brindado. 

-Es la única forma –opinó Kojiro mientras él, Ken, Imai y la infiltrada Naoko se reunían en su habitación

-¿Están bromeando? Si se entera es capaz de lanzarme a la vía para que me atropellen –alegó Ken algo preocupado

-No exageres, además tú se la debes –dijo Naoko seriamente- La ofendiste en frente de todos

-Y no sólo eso –comentó su mejor amigo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Ya lo sé –gruñó Ken rápidamente evitando que a su amigo se le suelte la lengua

-¿Entonces? Lo harás o no –preguntó Imai bostezando aburrido

-Está bien, pero si me pasa algo...ustedes serán los culpables

-¡Hecho! –dijeron Kojiro y Naoko sonriendo divertidos, mientras el karate keeper suspiraba resignado

Al día siguiente Naoko había quedado con Paola en ir a pasear un poco para olvidar los malos momentos pasados en el Instituto. Ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde y Paola llegó al lugar indicado. Miró su reloj y desvió la mirada tratando de distraerse con algo hasta la llegada de su mejor amiga.

-Hola...

-Qué haces aquí –gruñó Paola al ver a Ken frente a ella

-Eh...Naoko me pidió que la supliera porque no iba a poder venir –inventó el muchacho algo nervioso

-Ella no me dijo nada

-No pudo, se le presentó un repentino imprevisto

-Bueno, entonces me voy –decidió Paola poniéndose a caminar

-Espera –la detuvo Ken tomándola del brazo- ¿Tan malo es siquiera hablar un poco conmigo?

-Más que eso –gruñó ella enfadada- Ahorita mismo prefiriría a Ishizaki antes que a ti

-¿Tanto así te disgusto? –preguntó él ofendido

-No te imaginas cuánto –insistió la chica zafándose con violencia

Ken suspiró resignado. Al desviar la mirada se topó con la escondida Naoko que con gestos de la mano le decía que siga a su amiga.

-Anda Paola, no seas así –le dijo pacientemente

-¿Qué? ¿estás bromeando? –preguntó ella deteniéndose- ¿Se supone que porque Naoko no pudo venir ahora tengo que pasar la tarde contigo? ¡ni de broma!

-¿Y por qué? Esto no es una cita, ¿o es porque según tú no podemos salir como amigos? –acertó a comentar Ken triunfalmente

-Obvio no es una cita –aclaró Paola apretando los dientes- Tampoco tendría una contigo

-¿Ah no?

-No. Además estoy molesta: me ofendiste, desconfiaste de mi ¿y de paso tengo que desperdiciar mi domingo contigo?

-Y por qué no ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Tal vez

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

-No sé, ¿conseguir un novio? –propuso burlona

-Eso no tiene gracia –gruñó Ken ceñudo

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No se suponía que yo te gustaba? –se indignó él

-¿Eso dije? ¿cuándo? –fingió demencia Paola

-Cómo que cuando, hace unas semanas

-No me acuerdo –alegó ella cínicamente encogiéndose de hombros

-Ja, muy graciosa –bufó Ken impaciente

-Lo siento, no pienso inflar más tu ego o te hincharás y flotarás hasta Marte –se burló la germano japonesa- Para eso están Onkawa y las demás –agregó reiniciando la marcha

-¿Onkawa? ¿y ella qué tiene que ver? –se extrañó él siguiéndola

-Tú sabrás

-¿Estás celosa? –preguntó Ken divertido deteniendo así su marcha

-¿Celosa yo? ¿de ti? –preguntó Paola escéptica- ¿Es una broma, no?

-No

-Pues mejor que lo sea, porque no tiene sentido –determinó caminando a paso veloz

-Así que te vas

-Síp, qué inteligente y perspicaz eres

-¿De veras no quieres salir conmigo? –se aventuró a preguntar Ken

Paola se detuvo, dio media vuelta y volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos. Miró a Ken fijamente, lo rodeó del cuello con una mano y lo hizo inclinarse un poco. Fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de él, mientras el muchacho se ponía nervioso y no impedía nada, cuando estuvo a milímetros de besarlo ella susurró.

-Nunca, antes preferiría una excursión por el infierno –dijo hiriente, soltándolo con brusquedad- Y para otra búscate alguien más de quién burlarte, de mi ya no –agregó dolida, marchándose

El japonés se llevó una mano a la cabeza en gesto preocupado, sintiendo que había perdido a Paola en más de un sentido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Volviste! –exclamó Takeshi sonriente al ver a su amiga entrando por el portón principal

-No, sigo allá –se burló ella aproximándosele

-Muy graciosa

-¿Y? Qué haces tú aquí

-Leyendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Historia

-Fuchi, qué aplicadito eres –bufó Paola mirando el libro- ¿Pero por qué no vas a la biblioteca?

-Nah, está muy llena –inventó su amigo retomando la lectura

-¿Es mi impresión o estás evitando a alguien?

-Onkawa –confirmó Takeshi pensativo- Pienso que desde hace unos días se me hace intolerante verla siquiera

-¿Y eso? –se extrañó Paola, ya que desde siempre Takeshi se llevaba bien con todos

-No sé, simplemente eso pienso

-¿Seguro?

-Sí

-Oye Takeshi –dijo Paola después de un rato en silencio- ¿Tú tendrías una cita conmigo?

-¿Una cita? –se sorprendió él algo sonrojado- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No sé, se me ocurrió

-¿Y por qué conmigo?

-Pues...porque eres mi amigo y porque todos creen que eres mi novio –argumentó ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó Takeshi algo ofendido

-No, además pienso que eres lindo –añadió guiñándole un ojo con picardía

-No juegues con eso –gruñó su amigo, desviando el sonrojado rostro

-¿Y por qué no podría ser? –quiso saber Paola dejando la broma

-Somos amigos, tú lo dijiste

-¿Y si eso cambiara? –susurró Paola tomándolo del rostro para que la mire- ¿Acaso no te gusto ni poquito?

-No es eso –balbuceó Takeshi bajando la mirada

-¿Entonces? –insistió buscando sus ojos

-No nos veo de novios –se sinceró él

-Cómo saberlo si nunca siquiera lo pensamos

-Yo sí lo hice –admitió Takeshi sorprendiendo a su amiga- Y la verdad...no resultaría

-Vaya –se desilusionó ella parándose- Creo que esto del amor no es para mi... –añadió alejándose lentamente

-Rayos... –maldijo Takeshi para sí cerrando el libro con violencia 

Para la hora de la cena los pocos que habían vuelto de su día libre comían tranquilamente. Kojiro y Ken eran de los pocos que se hallaban allí. Cuando Becky entró, con la confianza que nunca le tuvo a ningún chico, se acercó a saludar a Ken. Después de todo él era de los pocos que siempre le devolvían cordialmente el saludo.

-¿No te quieres sentar? –preguntó el japonés 

-¿Estás seguro? –balbuceó ella bastante nerviosa

-Claro, no mordemos –bromeó Ken mientras Kojiro no prestaba mayor importancia a nada que no sea la revista deportiva que estaba leyendo- Además no creo que te guste comer sola 

-Gracias –dijo ella sentándose con timidez

-Si mal no recuerdo tú intentaste entrar al club de karate ¿no? –preguntó Ken con amabilidad

-Sí, pero no soy una dotada de habilidades en lo que al deporte se refiere –contestó la irlandesa con una sonrisita divertida- Prefiero dibujar o escribir

-Por eso estás en el club de Literatura

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió ella

-Digamos que sé más de lo que piensan –rió el karate keeper, mientras su amigo lo miraba de reojo bastante extrañado

Iban a seguir con la amena conversación pero se encontraron con que Paola acababa de entrar bastante entristecida. Becky descubrió casualmente que Takeshi espiaba por la puerta del comedor y sin querer sonrió. Cuando Paola salió llevándose un jugo un Ken decidido salió tras ella, había metido la pata nuevamente y no se había disculpado hasta ahora con ella por ninguna de las veces pasadas. Becky también tenía ganas de hablar con Takeshi, le molestaba su extraño trato y quería saber las razones ya que ella no le había hecho nada. Así que se fue sin importar el disculparse con Kojiro por la repentina salida.

-Paola...intentémoslo –escuchó Ken decir a Takeshi antes de voltear por una esquina

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Paola, algo que Becky oyó antes de toparse con la espalda de Ken

Y cuando Becky se encontró con aquello que había dejado pasmado al karate keeper no pudo evitar sentir que algo se había roto dentro de sí: Takeshi se había acercado a Paola y la estaba besando sin oposición por parte de ella. Ninguno de los dos descubrió que tenían público y menos se imaginaban quiénes eran parte de ese público. Antes que se separaran la irlandesa notó que Ken daba media vuelta y se marchaba rápidamente dejándola sola, aun boquiabierta. Entonces supo que debía imitarlo e irse, pero sus pies parecían como clavados al piso aunque sus ojos ya se habían apartado de la escena. Como mandados por su ángel de la guarda, un grupo de chicos salió del comedor y ella se confundió entre ellos para poder salir sin ser vista, evadiendo el lugar donde estaban Paola y Takeshi.

La noche le fue eterna. Sólo escuchaba la lenta respiración de Ayumi que dormía en la cama contigua. A su mente volvía la escena del beso aquél, como taladrándole el cerebro. Sentía que odiaba a Paola porque, creía, de alguna manera le había quitado algo, aunque ese algo jamás hubiera sido nada suyo.

En el dormitorio de Kojiro y sus amigos, éste leía con interés un libro de Historia iluminado sólo con la luz de su lámpara. Ken, que le daba la espalda, parecía estar profundamente dormido y Takeshi se revolvía en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa que te revuelves como gusano? –preguntó en voz baja bajando su libro

-¿Es a mi? –devolvió Takeshi sentándose de un respingo

-No, a Ken que ya está inconsciente –satirizó su amigo

-Ah, nada, es sólo que... –trató de decir el otro chico, acomodando y reacomodando su almohada con inquietud- Nada, no es nada

-¿Seguro? –insistió Kojiro mirándolo extrañado

-Ahá, no pasa nada –aseguró Takeshi echándose nuevamente

Kojiro volvió a la lectura, sin percatarse que Ken estaba bien despierto aunque callado y ensimismado, pero al oír la tenue voz de su pequeño amigo prestó atención.

-Oye Kojiro –murmuró Takeshi sin moverse de la posición en que estaba

-Dime –dijo él sin dejar de leer

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tiene que esperar a que una chica te de una respuesta?

-Respuesta sobre qué

-Eh, pues... sobre una declaración -se avergonzó el mediocampista japonés revolviendo nerviosamente con un dedo el borde de la funda de su almohada

-¿Declaración? –se sorprendió Kojiro bajando el libro de pronto- ¿Te le declaraste alguien?

-Quizá... –susurró Takeshi, mientras en la mente de Ken todo se hacía más confuso

-Pues...la verdad no sé –continuó, tratando de no parecer demasiado incrédulo- Supongo que el necesario como para que ella se te acerque voluntariamente a darte su respuesta

-Ah, ya veo

-¿Y se puede saber a quién te declaraste? –quiso saber Kojiro bien picado por la curiosidad

-Por ahora no –lo evadió Takeshi- Estoy tratando de digerir lo que pasó

-Ahá, así que pasó algo grande –supuso su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión

-Más o menos –sonrió algo avergonzado- No sé qué tan grande fue, pero me gustó –admitió seguro de sí

-¿Podrían callarse y dejarme dormir? –reaccionó Ken con brusquedad dando media vuelta y mirándolos enojado

-Perdona Ken –se disculpó Takeshi apenado

-Creímos que estabas bien dormido –dijo el Tigre japonés tranquilamente

-Ya ves que no, y menos puedo dormir con tanto cuchicheo –continuó refunfuñando mientras volvía a su posición inicial

-Yo ya me callo –dijo el menor de ellos, acostándose sobre su abdomen y abrazando su almohada- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches –respondió Kojiro cerrando su libro, apagando la luz y acostándose

-Ah, gracias Kojiro

-De nada

A la mañana siguiente Takeshi despertó y notó que se había atrasado. Velozmente se puso de pie y salió con rumbo al comedor. Se extrañó de no haber sido despertado por Ken, que era quien siempre lo ayudaba dado que tenía el sueño pesado. Al voltear una esquina se topó con que Paola se le acercaba lentamente sin fijarse por dónde iba intentando abrir una botella de agua.

-¡Paola! –saludó como siempre con una amable sonrisa

Al verlo ella puso cara de confusión y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ponerse a beber el agua luego que zafó la tapa.

-Buenos días –dijo Takeshi acercándose a ella que se había detenido

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un gesto con la mano, mientras la chica seguía bebiendo sin despegar ni un milímetro los labios de la botella.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó él y Paola le señaló la botella con un dedo- Claro, cuando termines de tomar agua –añadió mientras ella le hacía un signo afirmativo con el dedo y reiniciaba la marcha sin dejar de beber

Divertido, porque de ella nunca podía predecir sus reacciones, la siguió hasta su salón. Durante el camino Paola no se despegó de su botella, peor que excursionista muerto de sed luego de perderse en el desierto.

-¿Ya? –preguntó aburrido una vez que ambos ya estaban sentados en sus sitios

-¡Buen día! –saludó uno de sus compañeros entrando en el salón- Vaya Wakabayashi, veo que te estás hidratando bien –bromeó al verla tan aferrada a su botella

Ella trató de responder, pero sabía que no era buena idea estando como estaba.

-Vamos Paola, esa botella no te va a durar tanto –comentó Takeshi algo molesto porque ella obviamente lo estaba evitando

-Buenos días –saludó Ayumi echándole una fugaz mirada extrañada a Paola

-Anda, deja la botella –pidió el jugador, poniéndose de pie y tratando de quitársela pero ella no la soltaba- Te vas a lastimar, suéltala ya

Cuando Paola aflojó porque los labios ya le dolían mucho, Takeshi jaló la botella y lo que quedaba del agua fue dar a la cara de alguien, que no era otra que Becky que acababa de entrar con intenciones de ignorar a ese par.

-Ups, lo siento –se disculpó él rápidamente bastante avergonzado

-Como sea –respondió secamente la irlandesa, sacando un pañuelo y secándose el rostro

-Ouch, mis labios –murmuró Paola adolorida frotándose suavemente la boca con los dedos

-Lo siento de verdad Becky, no era mi intención –siguió disculpándose Takeshi, sacando un pañuelo para ayudarla a secarse

Con aquél denominativo Paola lo miró de reojo con fiereza y a Becky le dio un vuelvo el corazón, pero aun así su gesto serio cambió.

-No me toques –se le salió con brusquedad cuando él quiso ayudarla, golpeando la mano del muchacho- Yo puedo sola

-Claro, perdona –dijo él cabizbajo volviendo a su sitio, mientras la chica se sentía la peor bestia del mundo

En media clase a la germano japonesa le dio por moverse inquietamente en su asiento, mientras Takeshi se aguantaba la risa porque suponía el motivo de su situación.

-Profe... profesor –murmuró Paola levantando apenas el brazo

-Qué pasa Wakabayashi –dijo el maestro, mirándola por encima de sus gafas

-¿Puedo ir al baño? –pidió desesperada

-No, porque siempre busca excusas para salirse de clase

-Por favor, esta vez es en serio

-Ya le dije que no, y siga con sus ejercicios

-No respondo de mi parte si hago charquito –gruñó la chica apretando las rodillas 

-Profesor ¿puedo ir al baño? –preguntó Becky con educación, sin saber por qué de repente le entraron ganas de fregar como sea a la Wakabayashi

-Claro Onkawa, vaya –accedió él y la chica salió casi triunfalmente

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir? –se quejó Paola cada vez más doblada sobre sí misma

-Porque usted es una irresponsable

-Vamos profesor, qué le cuesta –insistió ella- Mire, si no regreso en 10 minutos me sanciona lo que queda del mes –propuso al borde del colapso vesical

-¿Eh? –el profesor dudó unos segundos porque le pareció interesante aquella propuesta- Está bien, pero voy a cronometrarle el tiempo

-Gracias, gracias –contestó Paola poniéndose de pie con dificultad y saliendo a todo lo que podía

Cuando se deshizo de su problema hídrico exhaló tranquila y fue a lavarse las manos, sin percatarse que desde un baño cercano Becky se acercaba.

-Por cierto Wakabayashi –dijo sin mirarla mientras se enjuagaba las manos- La señora Kakashi me dijo que toda la semana serás la encargada de la limpieza del salón

-¿Eh? ¡por qué! Eso es injusto –se quejó Paola secándose las manos

-No lo sé, eso díselo a ella –escupió Becky tomando un secador de papel y marchándose, dejando a la Wakabayashi protestando, como siempre hacía, en todos los idiomas que conocía 


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Al enterarse Takeshi del castigo de su jefa de salón, también le pareció excesivo porque su amiga ya había cumplido una sanción. Sin embargo se trataba de una decisión superior y tendría que acatarla lo quiera o no. 

Aun protestando Paola se fue a reunir con sus amigos para poder almorzar, olvidando que Takeshi quería hablar con ella. Cuando llegó junto a ellos felizmente encontró el consuelo de Kazuki, quien le ofreció su ayuda porque tampoco se le había hecho justo el castigo. Kojiro y Ken llegaron simultáneamente, el primero se burló de su amiga al enterarse lo que había pasado, y el segundo no saludó a nadie.

-¡Itadakimasu, Ken! –dijo Shimano- Al menos da el buen provecho si no diste el saludo –añadió burlón, pero el karate keeper simplemente lo ignoró

-Y ahora a ti qué te pasa –se extrañó Matsuki

-No le digan nada, igual no va a responder –intervino Kojiro- Está así desde esta mañana

-Con razón no me despertaste –comentó Takeshi inocente a manera de romper el hielo

-Ya estás bien grandecito como para despertar por ti solo, además es tu responsabilidad –contestó Ken crudamente, sorprendiendo a todos los demás

-No tienes por qué dejar tu silencio precisamente con una grosería –se enojó Paola frunciendo el ceño

-No empiecen a pelear otra vez –pidió Kawabe suspirando resignado

-No te preocupes, que yo a ella ni pelearla ni volverle a hablar –aclaró el portero, marchándose repentinamente sin siquiera mirar a Paola

-¿Desayunó rancio? –preguntó Koike medio en serio, medio en broma

-No lo sé –dijo Kojiro, que también se sorprendió de tan violenta reacción

-Qué le hiciste –preguntó rápidamente Takashima mirando acusadoramente a Paola

-¿Yo? –se ofendió ella- Y yo qué tengo que ver

-Que siempre que peleas con él se pone muy de malas –aclaró Imai fastidiado jugando con el arroz de su plato

-Vaya, ahora resulta que yo tengo que pagar por todo lo que pasa en este mugre lugar –gruñó Paola haciendo un puchero

-¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa Takeshi? –preguntó Kazuki extrañado de verlo tan callado

-Nada

-Si te afectó la respuesta de Ken, ya sabes, a veces se pone así –excusó Koike encogiéndose de hombros

-No es eso –negó su amigo cabizbajo, suspirando

-Uh, ese suspirito me suena a mujer –comentó Matsuki burlón- Cuéntanos

-Eh, yo...no... –se puso nervioso Takeshi, ruborizándose

-No lo molesten –intervino Paola igual de roja que él- ¿Es su problema, no?

-¿Por qué se ponen rojos los dos? –se extrañó Kazuki, mientras Kojiro los miraba con interés

-¡Por nada! –gritaron ambos al unísono

-¡Ahá! Paola sabe quién es la chica que le gusta a Takeshi –dijo Shimano divertido, guiñándoles un ojo

-Yo no sé nada –negó ella rotundamente cruzándose de brazos

-Ya déjenlos –dijo de pronto Furuta, que estaba aburrido de tanta exaltación- Sabrán por qué no lo quieren decir

-Tus palabras son sabias cuando salen –dijo Imai haciéndole reverencias a su amigo

-Mejor terminemos de comer que no tenemos toda la tarde –recomendó Kawabe terminando sus verduras

Cuando se dirigían de vuelta a clase, mientras Paola seguía refunfuñando, Takeshi caminaba mirando el piso que recorrían bastante ocupada en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la puerta de su salón Kazuki, que los había acompañado, se despidió y siguió por el pasillo. Sin embargo antes de entrar Takeshi retuvo a Paola por el brazo.

-No es necesario que me evites, sólo quiero una respuesta sobre lo de ayer –le dijo sonrojado sin mirarla, para luego soltarla e ingresar

La chica se quedó boquiabierta y sin reacción. De una vez le cayó el remordimiento de haber estado ignorando a uno de sus mejores amigos por una razón que sabía era injusta. Suspiró y entró tras suyo, y cuando dio un vistazo de reojo, Takeshi fingía estar buscando algunos papeles en su mochila.

Finalizadas las clases de la tarde, Sawada tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió del salón hacia su entrenamiento. Paola se quedó un tiempo más sentada en su sitio, viendo distraídamente el pizarrón. Se sentía confundida y desesperada, recriminándose el haberle propuesto a Takeshi que intentaran ser novios, y para cuando él había dado el gran paso, ella no se animaba a darle una respuesta.

-Mañana temprano Wakabayashi –recordó Becky en cierto tonito triunfal antes de irse- No te olvides barrer y sacudir bien los borradores

-Sí madrastra –gruñó Paola por lo bajo 

Y con una sonrisa fingida Becky salió. Ayumi, que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, se extrañó ante su provocación a la germano japonesa. Definitivamente desde que había despertado su mejor amiga parecía estar diferente: hostil, seria y fingiendo indiferencia por todo y por todos. Sin embargo cuando la vio salir le sonrió ampliamente y la tomó amigablemente por el brazo, contenta, marchándose hacia su habitación.

-¿De repente te picó el bichito de la felicidad? –preguntó Ayumi extrañada

-No, es sólo que es en momento como éste que me enorgullece ser la delegada de clase

-¿Y eso?

-Simplemente me enorgullece, no preguntes más –pidió Becky sin dejar de sonreír

-Algo te pasa y no me lo quieres decir –dijo su amiga viéndola de reojo- Pero lo respeto y espero que algún día me lo confíes

Como respuesta Becky sonrío más, si eso era posible, sin dejar entrever sus enormes ganas de ponerse a llorar sin motivo aparente.

Horas más tarde, en su dormitorio, Paola veía su reloj una y otra vez mientras caminaba de aquí para allá. Todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en una respuesta para Takeshi, y como además de todo era impaciente, quería dársela ya para no darle largas al asunto. Calculando el tiempo que tardaban en entrenar, supuso que para esas horas él ya debía estar en su habitación. Sabía que la compartía con Ken y Kojiro, pero sabía también que el primero solía pasársela en el club de karate un tiempo más y que el capitán del equipo de fútbol prefería alargar su tiempo de entrenamiento; así que Takeshi tendría que estar solo.

Una vez en el área de dormitorios de varones, sigilosamente entró buscando la habitación de su amigo. Con lo que no contó es que un muchacho salía de otra habitación y la vio ingresando por aquella zona restringida para chicas, perdiéndose en la esquina de un pasillo.

Cuando dio con la puerta indicada no se atrevía a golpear, preguntándose si Takeshi efectivamente estaría o no ahí. Acercó la oreja a la puerta mientras se agachaba, tratando de oír algún ruido o voz que le den una pista, de repente la puerta se abrió y frente a ella apareció Ken, que estaba por salir y quedó sorprendido de verla.

-Gatito –dijo de pronto Paola, enderezándose, mirándolo con ojitos de cachorrito para disimular la vergüenza; imitando la voz de la niña de Monsters Inc.

Obviamente él se quedó aun más sorprendido e iba a decir algo, pero entonces oyó voces que se acercaban, reconociendo la voz de uno de sus maestros. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a Paola y la metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos. 

-Le juro que vi una chica entrar a este sector –decía el muchacho que había visto a Paola momentos antes

-Las señoritas del Instituto saben muy bien que eso está prohibido –decía el maestro buscando a la intrusa

-Por eso se me hizo raro, además a esta hora la mayoría está en sus habitaciones

-Veremos si no se confundió

Mientras las voces se acercaban aun más, Ken estaba apoyado contra la puerta escuchando atentamente, mientras abrazaba a Paola por detrás con un brazo y con la otra mano le tapaba la boca para que no haga ruido. La Wakabayashi hacía esfuerzos por liberarse pero estos no eran fructíferos, a eso se sumaba la terrible incomodidad de tener que ser abrazada por el karate keeper. El muchacho dejó la vigilancia unos segundos y se percató de la situación en la que estaba, pero en lugar de soltar a su amiga, inconscientemente la abrazó con más fuerza, inclinando un poco su cabeza: al tenerla así daba la sensación de ser frágil y fácil de dominar.

-¿Ya se fueron? –preguntó Paola en un susurro zafando con sus manos la que el muchacho tenía en su boca

-Aun no

-¿Y me puedes soltar? –gruñó evitando sonrojarse

-No, porque eres capaz de armar revuelo –inventó el chico sin aflojar, aun cuando las voces se habían alejado

-No lo haré, sólo suéltame –casi exigió Paola pero sin hacer ninguna maniobra física para lograrlo

-Por qué ¿no te gusta acaso? –se le salió en un arranque de egolatría- Además sólo somos amigos

-¡Cierto! –exclamó ella por lo bajo dándole un pisotón para que la suelte

-¡Ou...! –él tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor- ¡Qué estás haciendo!

-Librándome de ti –se jactó Paola sobándose los brazos- Además ¿no que no ibas a hablarme?

Ken buscó una respuesta a tal comentario mordaz, pero como no la halló, fingió indiferencia.

-Si buscas a Takeshi, no está –lanzó enfadado

-Ya veo que no está, ciega no estoy –se defendió ella sentándose sobre una de las camas

-Mira que eres voluble –comentó Ken de repente en tono de reclamo

-¿Voluble por qué? –se extrañó Paola

-¿A ti la gente te gusta por semanas o día por medio? –comentó sarcástico

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Ayer te vi con Takeshi 

-¿Y? Casi siempre estoy con él

-Besándose –añadió Ken mirándola fijamente

Paola abrió los ojos de par en par y no supo qué decir. Intentó dar una respuesta pero sus palabras salían atropelladamente y no se le entendía nada.

-Pero supongo que está bien ¿no? –continuó él desviando la mirada- Después de todo muchos creen que algo tienen

-Ese no es tu problema –escupió Paola al fin con orgullo

-¿Perdón?

-Como amigo mío se te agradece que te preocupes de mis relaciones, pero no por eso puedes entrometerte –aclaró ella fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía- Además Takeshi también es mi amigo y yo lo quiero mucho

-Y eso no lo dudo, porque menuda forma de expresarlo tuviste 

-Deja de reclamarme –refunfuñó Paola frunciendo el entrecejo- Tú, además de mi amigo, no eres nada mío

-¿No dijiste que yo te gustaba? –insistió Ken tomándola del brazo

-Me equivoqué –contestó la Wakabayashi zafándose- Luego que me dijiste que tú no te sentías igual, comprendí que realmente intentarlo contigo sería un error

-Y por eso fuiste tras Takeshi

-No fui tras nadie, fue algo como de mutuo acuerdo

-Me sorprendes –bufó Ken decepcionado

-Tú ya no a mi –aclaró ella hiriente- Supongo que esperabas que te rogara, pero no lo haré. Si no me quieres encontraré a alguien que sí lo haga. Y no lo hago por ardida sino por lógica

-Yo no pretendía que me rogaras –bajó la defensa el japonés- Es sólo que...

-Ya no importa –interrumpió la muchacha- Me diste una respuesta y yo la acepto y respeto. No por eso dejaremos de ser amigos ¿no?

Ken iba a refutar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Kojiro y Takeshi que se sorprendieron al ver a la germano japonesa allí.

-¡Muchachos! –exclamó teatralmente alejándose lo más que podía de Ken que a cada momento estaba más cerca suyo

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se extrañó Kojiro mirando a ambos alternativamente

-Vine a hablar con Takeshi –respondió Paola sonriendo, tomando del brazo a su amigo

-¿Ahora? –balbuceó el nombrado sonrojándose

-¿Y por qué no? –siguió ella en tono optimista- Después de todo no será un secreto

-¿De qué hablan? –insistió el Tigre japonés, suponiendo por dónde iba la cosa

-Acepto salir contigo –dijo Paola abrazando a Takeshi, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su amigo para no ver a Ken

-¿Sí? –dijo Takeshi en un hilo de voz abriendo los ojos de par en par

Kojiro quedó boquiabierto viendo de Ken a Takeshi y Paola y viceversa. El karate keeper los miraba seriamente, fijando especialmente los ojos en la chica. Por un breve momento el moreno jugador vio hacia la puerta y sus ojos se agrandaron aun más.

-¿Salir con quién? –preguntó una molesta voz desde la puerta, que hizo que Paola se alejara rápidamente de Takeshi que sintió un frío recorrer su espalda

-Kazuki... –susurró Paola sorprendida

-¿Es una broma, no? –continuó el otro delantero del Toho- ¿Tú vas a salir con alguno de ellos?

La germano japonesa dudó la respuesta ante la desconocida posible reacción de su mejor amigo. No quería meter en problemas a Takeshi, menos cuando sabía que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para haberle dado su respuesta.

-Conmigo –dijo Takeshi armado de valor dando la cara a Sorimachi- Paola saldrá conmigo

-Supongo que a comprar algo de comer –dedujo Kazuki terroríficamente tranquilo

-No –aclaró el mediocampista, esperando de un momento a otro el golpe- Salir...como novios

-¿Novios? –repitió Kazuki dibujando una media sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro- ¿Tú y Paola novios?

-¿Y por qué no? –se animó entonces su mejor amiga tomando a Takeshi de la mano- Tú mismo dijiste que lo parecemos

-El parecer es una cosa y el que lo sean otra

-¿Y por qué no podríamos serlo? –reclamó Takeshi algo ofendido

-Paola es nuestra amiga 

-No dejará de serlo

-Son como hermanos

-Pero no lo somos

-Yo quiero estar con Takeshi –dijo Paola decidida- Así que si quieres golpearlo, tendrás que golpearlo enfrente mío

-¿No ves que eso no es impedimento para él? -murmuró él entre dientes, bastante preocupado

-No lo pienso golpear –aclaró Kazuki sorprendiendo a los demás- Si pudiera, lo mataría

-¿Y por qué? ¿por qué se fijó en mi? ¿acaso es tan malo fijarse en mi? ¿acaso soy tan mala?

-Claro que no –dijo su mejor amigo rápidamente- Pero simplemente...no es fácil de aceptar

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo –siguió Paola- Porque si otros no tienen la valentía de defender algo, yo sí la tengo –comentó, haciendo que Ken baje la mirada

-Y yo también –apoyó Takeshi valientemente, mientras Kojiro sonreía divertido y complacido a la vez

-Si me quieres como dices aceptarás que yo comparta mis sentimientos con alguien y que ese alguien me quiera como creo, hasta las personas como yo, nos merecemos

-Pero Paola...

-Cero lágrimas, cero humillación y cero dolor; te aseguro que Takeshi me puede dar eso y más

-¡Claro que puedo! –exclamó Takeshi reavivado en su confianza, mientras la de otro de sus amigos se iba por los suelos

-Está bien –aceptó al fin Kazuki luego de pensarlo unos segundos- Pero nada de sobrepasarse con los arrumacos, distracciones en clase ni demostraciones de afecto en público

-Qué aguado eres –se quejó su amiga haciendo un puchero

-Y si por si acaso se te ocurriera lastimarla –advirtió acercando un dedo acusador a la cara de Takeshi que tragó saliva- Recuerda que no sólo yo, sino Ken, Kojiro y los demás estaremos tras tuyo 

-Ya lo sé –gruñó Takeshi ofendido

-Así que...supongo que felicidades –dijo Kazuki haciéndose el sentido

-Sabía que lo aceptarías sin ponerte como trol en celo –dijo Paola acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo cariñosamente

-Gracias por eso...

-Mientras todo toma su curso supongo que nosotros los vigilaremos ¿verdad Ken? –se burló Kojiro codeando a su amigo

-Yo no pienso perder mi tiempo con ellos –contestó el aludido ácidamente

-Vamos Ken, si yo lo acepté ¿por qué tú no? –preguntó Kazuki intentando animarlo

-Porque no creo que vaya a funcionar –vaticinó cruelmente

-Te demostraré que estás equivocado –sonrió Takeshi confiado

-Claro que está equivocado –apoyó Paola fingiendo una sonrisa- Lo que pasa es que tiene el "síndrome del hermano mayor"

-¿Hermano mayor? A mi me parecen celos genuinos y no de ese tipo –comentó Kojiro con sarcasmo

-Obvio que no –refunfuñó Ken mirándolo con furia

-Jaja, ¡cómo bromeas tigrito! –rió Paola sin ganas, golpeando con fuerza a Kojiro en la espalda- El gatito nunca estuvo interesado en mi, ni lo estará –dijo sonriendo levemente con cierta tristeza al ver al karate keeper

-¿Gatito? –repitió Kazuki a punto de largar la risotada

-No te atrevas a reírte –amenazó Ken de pocas pulgas- Se le ocurrió hace minutos

-¿No es genial? –se autoalabó Paola, aun sabiendo que el apodito lo había puesto por las puras

-Pues le queda genial –se burló Takeshi

-Al menos es el primer apodo que Paola le pone a alguien –notó Kazuki aguantando la risa- Debe quererte mucho...

Ante tal aclaración Ken reaccionó como si estuviera despertando, miró a Paola y ella desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Pues el primero no es, a su primo le puso muchos –recordó Kojiro muy divertido

-Kazuki se refiere a apodos cariñosos –aclaró Takeshi 

-¿Cariñoso? No tiene nada de cariñoso –dijo ella haciendo un puchero- Lo dije por decir

-Pero lo dijiste –murmuró Ken pensativo

-Bah –siguió gruñendo ella

-Bueno, bueno, ¿vamos a cenar? –propuso Takeshi

-Sí, pero yo me adelanto –dijo Kazuki- ...con Paola –añadió llevándosela de la mano

-Cuida que no la vean –recomendó Takeshi, siguiéndolos de cerca

-Jaja, algún día se le pasarán los celos –comentó Kojiro saliendo lentamente- ¿No lo crees?

-No lo sé –contestó Ken lacónicamente

-La gran pregunta es si a ti se te pasarán

-Pasarán qué

-Los celos

-Deja de fastidiar –gruñó el karate keeper apresurándose, seguido de la mirada burlona de su mejor amigo


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Bajaron hasta el comedor y allí ya los esperaba el resto de sus amigos comiendo deleitados. Al ver la nada disimulada cara de cuije de Kazuki, Shimano no pudo evitar preguntar la razón.

-¿Y esa cara? Y no me digas que con esa naciste porque ya lo sé –dijo Tadashi burlón

-Culpa de Paola y sus "decisiones de última hora" –gruñó Kazuki sentándose

-¿Cuáles decisiones? –preguntó Matsuki que volvía de pedir otra ración de tomate con zanahoria

-Takeshi y yo ya somos novios legalmente, sólo eso –soltó de repente Paola tranquilamente, tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo

Como respuesta Matsuki no atinó a sentarse y cayó al suelo con el contenido del plato encima; Takashima escupió el refresco que estaba tomando, Shimano soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano; Kawabe se atoró con lo que comía; Koike, de la impresión, clavó el tenedor en la mesa; Imai abrió tanto la boca que se podía ver la carne a medio masticar que llevaba y Furuta parecía no haber sufrido efecto alguno.

-¿Por qué las caras? –se extrañó Paola

-¿Es broma, cierto? –se recuperó Kawabe bastante rojo aun después de la atorada

-Claro que no, es tan cierto como que me llamo Paola –se jactó su amiga

-¿Kazuki? –murmuró Takashima casi en súplica, esperando que le confirme la broma

-De todos, soy yo el que más quisiera que fuera una broma, pero no lo es

-Jajaja, muy buena, muy buena –rió Shimano de repente captando todas las miradas- ¿Inocentes adelantado, eh?

-Inocentes por qué –preguntó Takeshi que acababa de llegar con dos bandejas de comida

-Jaja, Paola y Kazuki nos quisieron hacer creer que tú y ella son novios –siguió riendo Tadashi

-Es la verdad –confirmó él seriamente, colocando una de las bandejas frente a Paola

-¡¡¡QUÉEEE!!!

-Shhh, ¡no griten! –los regañó la germano japonesa

-Algo me dice que ya lo saben –comentó Kojiro sentándose divertido

-¿Tú también capitán? –preguntó Imai horrorizado

-¿Entonces es cierto? -insistió Matsuki

-Claro que lo es ¿cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? –refunfuñó la chica

-No puede ser –murmuró Shimano incrédulo

-Furuta, vete un poco más para allá –dijo Ken de pocas pulgas, tratando de abrirse en aquella mesa un lugar lejos de Paola

Pero en cuanto lo empujó un poco, Furuta cayó de lado, sobre Takashima, sin emitir respuesta alguna.

-¡Furuta! –gritó su amigo, sosteniéndolo

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ken preocupado

-Creo que está desmayado –opinó Kojiro mirándolo atentamente

-Esto es el colmo de la exageración –se ofendió Takeshi

-A ver échenle un poquito de sopita en la cara –dijo Shimano curioseando desde su lugar

-¿Sopita? –repitió Imai ceñudo

-Y claro, está caliente, va a reaccionar más rápido –argumentó el mediocampista

-Mira que eres bestia –gruñó Takashima- Encima de desmayado ¡quemado!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kawabe le echó agua en la cara y Furuta se incorporó como momia de su tumba, o sea tieso como tabla.

-¿Qué pasó? –murmuró sin mostrar sorpresa

-Parece que te desmayaste –dijo Paola mirándolo preocupada

-¿No es cierto que eres novia de Takeshi, verdad? –preguntó Furuta seriamente

-¿Si te digo que lo soy te volverás a desmayar? –quiso saber desconfiada, mientras Takashima tomaba sus previsiones y se ponía de pie

-Tontos –comentó con un dejo de enojo casi imperceptible, mirando a Ken

-Yo qué –dijo él ceñudo

-Ichigo ichie –dijo Furuta antes de marcharse

-¿Ichigo ichie? –repitieron todos muy confundidos

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la germano japonesa, que en ocasiones sentía ser ignorante de muchas cosas de aquél país que, aunque consideraba suyo, no lo era

Pero nadie lo sabía. Koike opinó que tal vez se trataría de algo relacionado con la ceremonia del té, ya que la familia de su amigo era bastante conocida en ese arte. Sin embargo el más confundido era Ken, porque ya antes había escuchado esa frase, pero no recordaba el significado exacto.

En su habitación, secándose el cabello luego de darse una reconfortante ducha caliente, Becky seguía sintiéndose victoriosa de una batalla que nadie había iniciado.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Ayumi aburrida viendo una revista

-Ya casi

-Por cierto ¿qué le dijiste a Paola que la vi protestando en los pasillos?

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi? –dijo Becky cepillándose su negro cabello- Ella protesta cada nada contra lo primero que se le ocurre

-Sigues opinando duramente contra ella

-Es lo que pienso, no voy a fingir

Ayumi prefirió no decir más. Sabía que cada vez que discutía algún tema con su amiga estando en diferentes posiciones de opinión ella nunca ganaría. Así que una vez lista Becky bajaron a cenar, topándose con la silenciosa mesa de los muchachos del equipo de fútbol. Todos miraban de cuando en cuando y de reojo hacia Takeshi y Paola, que conversaban tranquilamente.

Grande fue el esfuerzo que la irlandesa tuvo que hacer para no tentarse en dar una mirada furtiva hacia la mesa donde estaba Takeshi. Sin embargo Ayumi no se molestó en disimular su interés en el silencio generado por ellos, siendo que lo normal era escucharlos haciendo barullo.

-¿No crees que hay mucho silencio? –le comentó a su amiga cuando estaban cenando

-Hay música ambiental –respondió Becky tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada de su plato

-Pero normalmente no se la escucha –insistió Ayumi

Recién la otra chica cayó en cuenta de la realidad circundante. Esta vez no pudo resistir y giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de Kojiro y sus amigos: nadie hablaba, cada quien estaba concentrado en su cena, menos Takeshi y Paola que seguían conversando.

-Aparentemente tienes razón –dijo algo molesta, volteando nuevamente

-¿Qué les habrá pasado? –dijo Ayumi más como un pensamiento en voz alta, mientras observaba la salida de varios de ellos encabezados por Ken

Pero Becky esta vez no la oyó porque había vuelto a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos: intentaba reemplazar la satisfacción de haber dado una orden que Paola estaba obligada a cumplir sobre la dolorosa decepción del cuadro del beso aquél. Desde que recordaba la Wakabayashi y Takeshi habían sido amigos muy cercanos, por lo que no le extrañaba que siempre creasen rumores acerca de su verdadera relación, sin embargo algo dentro de sí le confirmaba que no eran ciertos. Se negaba a admitir que el mediocampista de su colegio, y ahora Instituto, a sus ojos siempre había sido especial: sin ser su amigo y sin motivos demasiado sobresalientes él se había convertido para ella en el único ser del sexo opuesto de quien valía la pena estar cerca.

-¿Por qué él? –se preguntaba comiendo como autómata- De todos a tu alrededor ¿por qué él? Y lo peor ¿cómo te digo "me lo quitaste" si nunca fue nada mío? ¿y cómo me quito esta sensación tan dolorosa?¿cómo?...

-Oye, Rebe –llamó su atención Ayumi que desde hace un rato la miraba extrañada- ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Yo? Claro que no –reacción Becky repentinamente limpiándose los ojos- Es sólo que tengo mucho sueño y los ojos me arden

-¿Segura?

-Segura –afirmó poniéndose de pie- Ahora mejor vámonos a dormir

Justo cuando se dirigían a la salida, Takeshi, Paola y Kazuki, que eran los últimos de su mesa también se disponían a marcharse.

-Buenas noches Becky –dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa amable cuando se las toparon en la puerta- Hola Ayumi

-Buenas noches Sawada –contestó ella de manera cortante, con gesto altivo

-Hola Takeshi –respondió Ayumi evitando demostrar la sorpresa por la actitud de su amiga

-No lo olvides Wakabayashi –dijo Becky sarcástica mirando a Paola que seguía de largo con Kazuki- Mañana tempranito

-No tengo memoria de pez y ya sé lo que tengo que hacer –devolvió Paola con fastidio mirándola de reojo

-Menos mal –añadió la irlandesa saliendo sin mirarlos

-Eh...hasta mañana –se despidió rápidamente Saruwatari siguiendo a su amiga

-¿Siempre es tan ácida? –preguntó Kazuki arqueando las cejas

-A veces lo es más –aclaró Paola con burla

-Está extraña ¿no crees? –preguntó Takeshi intentando seguir su ritmo de paso

-Takeshi: esa muchachita nació rara –argumentó la germano japonesa- Digamos que su rareza es congénita, algo así como uno de esos tumores que te acompañarán hasta la muerte

-Jajaja, cuánto la quieres –ironizó Eirina bastante divertido

-La quiero tanto como ella me quiere a mi. Sé que si pudiera me aventaba a un precipicio...

-Y no sólo ella –recordó Kazuki evitando la risa

-Los del Nankatsu y los del Furano no cuentan –contestó su mejor amiga diplomáticamente- Bueno, Mamoru podría ser...pero no, mejor no hagamos injustas diferencias

-Sí, mejor –intervino Takeshi mirándola desconfiado

-¿Ves Takeshi? Esto mucho no les va a durar, Paola es demasiado infiel, jaja

-Infiel será tu perro con pulgas –gruñó Paola- Yo sólo hice un simple comentario. Además no consta en mi archivo infidelidad alguna porque nunca le debí fidelidad a nadie

-Al Toho sí –aclaró Kazuki mordazmente- Porque mira que casi te nos vas al Nankatsu

-Muy chistosito Sorimachi, pero sabes que antes de irme con los neófitos preferiría meterme de monja a un claustro o de soldado en la Legión extranjera

-Por qué siempre eres tan extremista –dijo Takeshi divertido

-Porque para mi no hay grises, o es blanco o es negro

-Y somos nosotros o el exilio

-Exacto

-Y luego preguntan que por qué son mejores amigos –suspiró Takeshi resignado

-Somos mejores amigos...porque no tenemos nada mejor qué hacer –contestaron ambos al unísono, sonriendo luego

-Ay dios...

Entre tanto, en la oscuridad de la terraza, Kojiro se topó con Matsuki y Ken que conversaban seriamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó curioso

-Digamos que tomando aire –contestó Matsuki simplemente

-¿Los dos? –insistió el delantero japonés apoyándose en el barandal

-Por qué la pregunta –murmuró Ken de mala gana

-Porque más parece que tú saliste a enfriar la cabeza –se burló el capitán del Toho

-No salí a enfriar nada –gruñó su amigo

-¿Entonces están hablando mal de alguien? –insistió Kojiro sin dejar el tonito burlón

-Ni que fuéramos viejas chismosas –defendió Matsuki sintiéndose ofendido

-Y por eso hablaban en voz baja

-Hablábamos de manera que no se enteren que estábamos aquí y nos manden de regreso a los dormitorios –se enojó Ken impaciente

-¿Ves a lo que me refería cuando te dije que saliste a enfriar la cabeza?

-Hablábamos de Takeshi y Paola –confesó Matsuki resignado- ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

-No, nada –contestó Kojiro- Pero me gustaría opinar también

-Como yo lo veo...ambos no saben lo que hacen –opinó Yutaka mirando distraídamente las escasas estrellas que se distinguían en el oscuro firmamento- Están muy chicos como para iniciar una relación, más que todo deben estar jugando a ser novios

-No son tan chicos como dices –intervino Ken pensativo- Ambos llegaron al Instituto ¿no? Se supone que alcanzaron cierta madurez

-Y lo dices tú –se sorprendió Kojiro

-Lo analicé –continuó el karate keeper- Aunque a veces actúen como tales, ya no son niños, y hace un tiempo que dejaron de parecerlo

-Entiendo tu postura –dijo Matsuki mirándolo algo ceñudo- Pero tú no entenderás la nuestra

-¿Nuestra? –repitió el Tigre japonés

-Takeshi y ustedes prácticamente son los recién llegados del grupo –explicó el mediocampista- Paola y los demás nos conocemos desde hace mucho más. Aunque no lo quiera o no queramos, para nosotros ella es como nuestra hermanita menor

-Y cuál es el problema con Takeshi –quiso saber Kojiro extrañado

-No creemos que esté lista para jugar a ser la novia de nadie

-Lo dices como si fuera una criatura a punto de ser corrompida por Takeshi –bufó Ken sorprendido

-Sea Takeshi o sea quien sea, Paola debe estar jugando –aseguró Matsuki seriamente

-Te aseguro que Paola es más madura de lo que aparenta y sabe lo que quiere –añadió el portero

-¡Ella no sabe lo que quiere! –se enojó Yutaka- Cuando ustedes llegaron la embelesaron tanto, cada uno a su manera, que hubo un momento en que Paola se propuso enamorarse de alguno

-¿Qué? –murmuraron Kojiro y Ken bastante incrédulos

-El encantamiento de Paola por Takeshi es sólo temporal –aseguró el otro chico- Yo creo que para ella está destinado alguien diferente –agregó dirigiéndose a la salida para no seguir con la discusión, porque sentía que había hablado de más

-¿Alguien de buena familia y mucho dinero? –preguntó Ken mosqueado

-No, alguien que la quiera de verdad, que la sepa entender y que pueda lidiar con todo lo que es... –y sin decir más Matsuki se fue

-Están buscando un santo –bufó Kojiro con sarcasmo

-Por compartir un segundo así con ella ¿no intentarías ser uno? –dijo Ken más para sí con una pequeña sonrisa, saliendo luego

-Tus cambios de humor me están confundiendo –murmuró su mejor amigo rodando los ojos resignado

"Ichigo ichie" es una frase que saqué de Hana Yori Dango, que significa "la oportunidad de una vez en la vida" (según explican en la traducción).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano y con cara de sueño, Paola estaba en su salón sacudiendo con desgana los borradores, apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

-_Kienu kienu samidare no ato/ kawa kanu namida no ato/ kessenu kessenu yami yori ukabu/ itoshi ki hito no kage _–cantaba ensimismada- _Yuuyake ga warau waru itteru/ kimi to iisshoni egao surete/ kyou no bango hanna ni shioo/ chiisana sugoku chissana futsuu..._

_-_¿Estás a punto de dormir o de morir? –se burló Kazuki apareciendo en el marco de la puerta

-¿No que ibas a venir a ayudarme? –gruñó su amiga sin voltear a verlo

-Se presentó un imprevisto –se excusó Kazuki tranquilamente acomodando los bancos bien alineados- Shimano se cayó en la ducha y no podía pararse para abrirme y que lo ayude

-¿Shimano se cayó? –reaccionó ella con los ojos como platos, mirándolo preocupada

-Sí, pero no pongas esa cara, lo llevamos a la enfermería y dicen que sólo fue el golpe en la rodilla

-¿Pero y qué estaba haciendo? –preguntó Paola acomodando los borradores en su lugar

-¿Además de dárselas de Pavarotti? –recordó divertido- Aparentemente dejó caer el jabón sin darse cuenta y al salir lo pisó, resbaló y cayó

-¿Y te parece gracioso? –lo regañó ella

-Es que no sabes la palabrota que se le salió cuando cayó, jaja –rió Kazuki con muchas ganas- Fue tan fuerte que Kawabe vino a regañarlo y se encontró con que yo intentaba abrir la puerta a ver si nuestro amigo no se había descocado. Al final tuvo que cambiar la mala cara y ayudarme, jaja

-Ay Katsuharu –murmuró Paola sonriendo

-Buenos días –saludó alguien en tono frío, interrumpiendo la charla

-Ay dios, ¿tengo que verte desde tan temprano? –gruñó la Wakabayashi

-Sabía que harías trampa –dijo Becky molesta, dejando sus cosas sobre su mesa- ¿No puedes hacer nada sin ayuda de tus amigos?

-Pues de poder puedo, pero una manito de ayuda nunca está de más –contestó Paola con cinismo

-Con todo respeto Sorimachi–senpai, no deberías estar aquí, este es castigo de Wakabayashi –dijo educadamente sin mirarlo

-¿Perdón? –dijo Kazuki enarcando una ceja- Me desconcentré desde que mencionaste la palabra "trampa", ¿acaso consideras que Paola está haciendo trampa?

-Si tú la ayudas en sus deberes, sí

-Lamento informarte que sólo le estoy ayudando a limpiar un poco, no le estoy soplando las respuestas de un examen –aclaró Kazuki extrañado

-Este es su castigo y debe cumplirlo sola –explicó la irlandesa incómoda de que el muchacho la mirase fijamente

-¿Tú eres de la milicia o algo así? –quiso saber el delantero bastante curioso, mientras Paola disimulaba la risa

-No

-¿Tu padre es militar?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas como si estuvieran en la infantería? –continuó Kazuki- Eres delegada de curso, no me meto con eso, pero ni tus compañeros son tus subalternos, ni Paola es tu sirvienta

-Yo no... –trató de explicar Becky bastante avergonzada

-¿Por qué no dejas de martirizar, martirizarte y le muestras al mundo esa linda sonrisa que seguro tienes? –dijo suavemente, mientras Paola ponía cara de asco

-¿Sonrisa? –repitió Becky mirándolo sorprendida y colorada hasta las orejas por aquél cumplido

-¿La puedes cortar con tanta palabrería? –gruñó la germano japonesa- Lo que menos necesito es ver a la delegada de mi salón colorada porque le andas calentando las orejas –agregó, avergonzando más a la otra chica

-Paola, no seas grosera –pidió Kazuki pacientemente

-Soy sincera –respondió con una falsa sonrisa- Ahora vete que no quiero que me perjudiques más –le dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta

-Pero aun no terminé de...

-¡No te preocupes, yo acabo aquí! –insistió Paola cerrando la puerta

-Pero...

-¡Hasta el almuerzo!

Desde el pasillo Kazuki suspiró resignado y se fue sin reclamar.

-Ni se te ocurra, óyeme bien, ni se te ocurra poner tus europeos ojitos en ninguno de mis amigos –advirtió Paola mirando a la otra chica con rabia- Menos en Kazuki

-No tengo interés en ninguno, créeme –contestó volteando a sacar las cosas de su mochila, evitando así mostrar su sonrojada cara- El absurdo tema de los noviecitos se lo dejo a gente que tiene mucho tiempo que perder... –se calló dudando

-¿Por qué no continúas tu frase? –la desafió la chica de ojos verdes

-Así como tú –añadió Becky encarándola sin miedo, aunque dentro de sí temía por la reacción de Paola

-Tienes razón –sonrió Paola de oreja a oreja, en contra de todo lo previsto- Puede que yo sea una de esas personas, pero no por tener tiempo para perder...sino porque definitivamente tú no eres de las nuestras

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ante tus ojos el que yo o cualquier otra tenga novio puede ser insulso, pero para mi no es más que simple envidia –soltó burlona

-¿Envidia yo de ti? –se enfadó Becky- Más que envidia te tengo lástima, tú...tú...¡acaparadora de atención!

-Yo no acaparo nada –gruñó Paola- ¿Ves? Hasta por eso me envidias, porque la gente sabe que existo ¡no como tú!

-No me importa si para algunos no existo ¡los que yo quiero sí saben que estoy aquí!

-¿Los que tú quieres? Querrás decir Ayumi –aclaró la Wakabayashi con crueldad- Porque que yo sepa no tienes más amigos

-Takeshi es mi amigo –aseguró la irlandesa con altivez, como si aquellas palabras fueran lo único de qué aferrarse para evitar una dolorosa caída

-¿Tu amigo? ¿porque te saluda ya crees que es tu amigo?

-Lo es

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –murmuró Paola con una media sonrisa

-Buenos días –saludó Takeshi sonriendo, sin notar el tenso ambiente- Vaya, creí que Kazuki estaría aquí –comentó acercándose a dejar sus cosas

-Estaba, pero ya se fue –respondió Paola- Oye Takeshi ¿por qué no le das las buenas nuevas a nuestra delegada?

-¿Buenas nuevas? –se extrañó su amigo

-Sí, que oficialmente dejamos de ser sólo amigos –insistió ella mirando a la otra joven con cierta malicia

-Ah, eso –murmuró Takeshi sin darle mucha importancia- Pues sí, Paola y yo ya somos novios –anunció tranquilamente viendo qué más faltaba limpiar, desconociendo completamente que acababa de hundir a Becky en lo más profundo de la tristeza contra la cual había estado luchando

-¿No hay felicitación? –preguntó Paola con sarcasmo, extendiendo los brazos como esperando un abrazo

-Felicidades –susurró Becky bajando la mirada

-Pao ¿vamos por escobas para barrer? –propuso Takeshi sin darse cuenta del efecto que había causado en la delegada

-Vamos –sonrió Paola satisfecha de su pequeña maldad

-Enseguida venimos delegada –dijo el muchacho saliendo del salón seguido de Paola

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar, incluso Becky creyó escuchar a Ayumi que la saludaba. Pero no reaccionó sino hasta que su profesor entró al salón.

-Bueno, los voy a organizar en parejas para que realicen trabajos de investigación –comenzó sin más- Del tema que les toque deberán hacer un informe innovador ¿estamos? –todos asintieron- Entonces los voy a sortear

Pidió ayuda a uno de los muchachos para anotar los nombres en una lista, mientras los demás alumnos no veían con buena cara el asunto del sorteo.

-Si me toca con Onkawa me tiro de la terraza –amenazó Paola por lo bajo, mientras Takeshi se aguantaba la risa

-A ver, a ver, atiendan –dijo el maestro luego de unos minutos- Los grupos quedaron así: Saruwatari – Sakurai; Takahashi – Miyohin; Ninomiya – Aiba...

La lista continuó hasta que se oyó el apellido de Paola.

-...Wakabayashi – Dugatkin

-¿Acaso Matías vino? –preguntó Paola sorprendida

-Aquí estoy –contestó bostezando, asientos más atrás hasta el fondo del salón, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro

-...Onkawa – Sawada

-¡¡QUÉEE!! –gritó Becky reaccionando de pronto

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó su maestro algo asustado

-Eh, no, disculpe profesor –dijo avergonzada

-Me cae que no te quiere de su pareja –le susurró Paola a Takeshi bastante divertida, mientras él se veía algo asustado por la reacción

Momentos después cada grupo se reunía para quedar los detalles de cómo harían el trabajo. Evitando a Takeshi, Becky pidió permiso para ir al baño y dejó al muchacho esperándola.

-Nos tocó "Historia de la katana" –dijo Paola leyendo el tema designado por su profesor

-Yo tengo una katana antigua –murmuró Matías bostezando aburrido

-Y mi padre tiene amigos que saben de eso, le pediré que nos consiga la información

-¿Trabajo hecho?

-Trabajo hecho –confirmó la chica tranquilamente regresando a su asiento- ¿Y? ¿tu "compañera"? –preguntó burlona a un aburrido Takeshi

-Aun no regresa –contestó cansinamente

-¿Qué tema les tocó?

-"Cerámica de la Era Edo" –mostró el japonés

-Vaya, van a tener que ir a Museos y eso

-Si es que antes no se espanta con la idea de ir conmigo –dijo Takeshi algo mosqueado

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? –quiso saber Paola- Lo dices como indignado

-¿Te parece lindo que alguien halle horrendo el compartir un grupo de estudio contigo? –se defendió su amigo

-Te apuesto que si le tocaba hacer pareja conmigo se lanzaba por la ventana –bromeó la germano japonesa

Como respuesta Takeshi esbozó una sonrisa triste que extrañó a Paola.

-¿Podemos quedar sobre el trabajo o interrumpo algo con tu novia? –dijo Becky hiriente, apareciendo de pronto

Los pocos que la habían escuchado se extrañaron por aquella revelación que parecía algo más seria que las acostumbradas bromas al respecto.

-Eh…yo voy a ultimar con Matías –inventó Paola, detenida de discutir por una breve mirada del muchacho, marchándose de nuevo hacia el fondo del salón

-Entonces…¿qué ideas tienes? –preguntó Takeshi incorporándose en su sitio

-Es sobre Cerámica de la Era Edo, ¿no? –dijo Becky fingiendo desinterés

-Sí

-Hay varios museos de Arte en donde conseguiremos información, tú puedes ir a unos y yo a otros –propuso la irlandesa

-Lo suponía –gruñó Takeshi disconforme

-Qué

-Mira, si no quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo ¿por qué no le pedimos al maestro que nos asigne a otros compañeros? –propuso decidido poniéndose de pie

-¿Eh, qué? –balbuceó ella sorprendida

-Yo se lo digo, no tengo problema –insistió él, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio del profesor

-No, espera –pidió Becky tomándolo del brazo- Yo no quise…

-No necesitas hacer tanto sacrificio, sé que odias estar con nadie que no sea mujer, así que te entiendo – Takeshi suavizó el tono

-Anda, sabía que Onkawa haría eso –se entrometió uno de sus compañeros- Lo siento por ti Takeshi, de veras qué lata tener que hacer pareja con "Miss pureza"

-Todo está bien –murmuró el jugador japonés, sintiendo mayor fuerza en el agarre de la mano de Becky

-Si no te sientes capaz de seguir mi ritmo de estudio, está bien si buscamos otra pareja –dijo la irlandesa soltando a Takeshi, en un arranque de orgullo herido- Pero no me pongas excusitas como esa

-Yo no dije eso –aclaró el muchacho

-Entonces déjalo así como está –continuó la joven- No tengo de otra más que aguantarte ¿no? Sólo espero que seas responsable

-¿Pasa algo? -quiso saber el maestro, que acababa de dar algunas instrucciones a un par de alumnos

Takeshi miró a Becky por unos segundos y luego dirigió la mirada al profesor.

-No señor, todo está bien –inventó tranquilamente- Sólo queríamos preguntarle sobre la fecha límite de entrega del trabajo

-Dos semanas –dijo el maestro- Recibiré el manuscrito y deberán realizar una breve exposición con lo más sobresaliente de su investigación. Así que esmérense porque se juegan la nota de un examen

Los murmullos a favor y en contra de tal determinación se iniciaron, mientras Takeshi sin más volvía a su sitio.

-¿Qué te pasa con él? –preguntó Ayumi desconcertada cuando Becky retomó su lugar

-Qué me pasa de qué –gruñó por lo bajo, abriendo con violencia un cuaderno

-¿Desde cuándo tratas mal al veintiúnico chico con el que te llevabas bien?

-Desde que se volvió fastidioso

-¿Fastidioso? ¿Sawada? –repitió Ayumi incrédula viendo de reojo al tranquilo muchacho

-Sí

-¿Pero fastidioso por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo –aseveró su amiga mirándola con el ceño fruncido- Y ya deja de preguntar o defenderlo que pareces enamorada de él

-Enamorada está otra, pero no se quiere dar cuenta –bufó Ayumi indignada, marchándose ya que había tocado el timbre que finalizaba esa hora y debían ir al salón de música

Mientras esperaban al otro maestro, todos reían divertidos al escuchar la interpretación de Matías del "Barbero de Sevilla". Becky parecía estar en su mundo, las palabras de su mejor amiga la habían calado en su orgullo.

-No me tengo que dar cuenta de nada –gruñía para sí, viendo disimuladamente a Takeshi- Ayumi inventa cualquier cosa

En eso, Takeshi desvió ligeramente la mirada y se topó con los ojos de la irlandesa, que al verse descubierta se puso roja como tomate y fingió demencia. Al muchacho aquello le pareció por demás extraño, sintiendo una vez más cierto rechazo de parte de la chica.

-Oye Pao, luego de clases ¿no quieres acompañarme a un lugar secreto? –susurró Takeshi mientras tomaban las ubicaciones que les daba la profesora de música, una rolliza cuarentona que tenía pinta de haber sido cantante de ópera

-¿Secreto como muy secreto? ¿o secreto por prohibido? –devolvió Paola interesada

-Ya lo sabrás –añadió su amigo misteriosamente, guiñándole un ojo

-Je, está bien –contestó la germano japonesa con una sonrisita divertida, recibiendo luego un duro golpe en la nuca- ¡¡Ouch!! ¡quién fue!

-No sé –dijo un compañero suyo que estaba justo detrás de ella- Pero creo que te dieron con un chocolate –notificó, agachándose a levantar un chocolate con envoltura dorada

-¿Quién puede estar aventando chocolates? –gruñó Paola, buscando entre los tantos que estaban detrás al posible culpable

Mientras, Becky fingía demencia observando dizque interesada el techo del salón y Ayumi la miraba boquiabierta por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Por qué hiciste eso –susurró cuando estaban acomodados como en un coro

-Hacer qué –contestó Becky tranquilamente

-Cómo qué, aventarle eso a Paola –recordó Ayumi en plan de regaño

-Se lo merece por resbalosa –argumentó su amiga diplomáticamente, buscando como si nada la canción que iban a entonar

-Ay Becky –suspiró la otra bastante resignada

La canción que canta Paola se llama "Konseki" y le pertenece a Arashi o


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Terminadas las clases, ya en la cena, Kazuki esperaba ceñudo a Paola que no llegaba. Casi finalizando la hora de cenar ella y Takeshi aparecieron conversando animados y luego de saludar con un gesto de la mano se colocaron en una mesa justo detrás de la de sus amigos.

-No lo puedo creer, estos qué se creen –comenzó a protestar Sorimachi- Primero llegan tarde y luego se van a otra mesa

-Es la mesa del amor –se burló Shimano con voz melosa, haciendo ojitos

-Mesa del amor en la que le harán la autopsia a Takeshi como vuelva a pasar –amenazó Kazuki, dejando perplejos a los demás

-¿Pero por qué se ven tan contentos? –se extrañó Takashima- Hasta ayer seguían teniendo vergüenza de su relación

-No sean metiches –los regañó Kojiro antes de levantarse e irse seguido de Ken que parecía ausente

-Shh, déjenme oír –susurró Kazuki inclinándose un poco hacia atrás disimuladamente

-Me gusta verte sonreír –oyó que decía Takeshi

-Es que estuvo genial –confirmó Paola

-¿Te gustó?

-Sí, mucho, aunque me dolió, pero estuvo bien

-Pensé que lo habías hecho antes

-No, por eso gracias por haberme enseñado

-¿De qué hablan? –se espantó Matsuki, que era otro todo oídos

-Shhh –lo calló Kazuki ceñudo

-Verás que mientras más lo hagamos, le agarrarás costumbre y te gustará más –decía Takeshi

-Estoy segura que sí, porque además tú eres un gran maestro y lo haces muy bien –halagó Paola- La verdad, no lo creí de ti

-Je, gracias

-Suficiente –gruñó Kazuki, poniéndose de pie y yendo a encarar a ese par de "desvergonzados"- ¿Me podrían explicar dónde estaban?

-¿Por? –dijo Paola tranquilamente

-Porque es muy tarde...¿dónde estaban?

-Por ahí –contestó Takeshi divertido

-No te hagas el listito, Sawada –amenazó Shimano- Dígannos dónde estaban

-Y qué estaban haciendo –se entrometió Matsuki

-No sean curiosos –dijo la chica comenzando a molestarse- Es algo que no les importa

-Entonces es cierto –dramatizó Tadashi- No puede ser, cómo pudieron

-Cómo pudimos qué –quiso saber Takeshi extrañado

-"Hacerlo"

-¿Y por qué no? Es algo normal

-Normal te voy a dar –amenazó Kazuki, siendo detenido por Takashima

-Si es por los riesgos, no se preocupen, usamos protección –se defendió Takeshi mientras Paola asentía, dejando más estupefactos a los demás

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quéeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! –estalló Eirina a punto de abalanzarse sobre Takeshi- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Paola!

-Aun están muy chicos, ¿no creen que se adelantaron mucho? –quiso saber Koike bastante preocupado- ¿O por eso se hicieron novios, para hacerlo sin repujos?

-Aun sin ser novios lo habríamos hecho –aclaró Paola diplomáticamente- Además desde hace mucho que lo quería hacer, sólo necesitaba a alguien que me enseñe

-No puede ser –musitó Kazuki a punto de llorar de los nervios

-Qué tiene de malo –se extrañó Takeshi- ¿Qué ustedes no lo han hecho antes?

Palabras suficientes para tornar a los que allí estaban en un conjunto de foquitos rojos de lo carmesí que estaban sus rostros.

-Qué te importa –bufó Shimano indignado, cruzándose de brazos

-Eso no viene al caso –dijo Koike apenado

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Paola extrañada- Momento...a ver ¿de qué están hablando?

-Cómo de qué, de lo que hicieron tú y Takeshi –protestó Kazuki enojado

-Y según ustedes qué hicimos –cuestionó Takeshi esta vez, comenzando a entender el desvío de ideas

-Pues..."eso" –puntualizó Matsuki

-Sólo fuimos a practicar con la patineta –aclaró la germano japonesa confundida- ¿Por eso tanto drama?

-¿¿Patineta?? –repitieron los demás al unísono

-Jajaja, no lo puedo creer –comenzó a reír el N° 15 del Toho- Jaja, creían que ella y yo...jajaja

-No es gracioso –murmuró Takashima avergonzado

-¿Que creyeron qué? –insistió Paola cuando Takeshi le contó al oído lo que ellos pensaban- ¡¡Están locos o qué!! ¡¿por quién me toman?! –gritó insultada, poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza

-Perdón, pero es que ustedes tampoco se saben explicar –se disculpó Kazuki cabizbajo

-Eso les pasa por estar escuchando a escondidas –los regañó Furuta, que estaba observando, para luego salir tranquilamente

-Malpensados, son el colmo –dijo ella mirándolos con reproche

-La llevé a la pista de patinaje donde suelo ir, practicamos un poco y se nos hizo tarde porque Paola quería aprender a mantenerse en la patineta lo más posible, aun luego de caerse –explicó Takeshi

-Ah, entonces eso era lo que te dolía –sonrió Shimano comprendiendo todo

-Claro –gruñó ella sonrojándose- De tantas caídas me dolían mucho las rodillas y el codo

-Obviamente –apoyó Takeshi- De veras, sólo a ustedes se les puede ocurrir semejantes cosas. Buenas noches –bufó ahora algo molesto, marchándose

-¿Ven? Hasta a Takeshi logran enojar –se quejó su amiga saliendo tras de él

-Bah, ¿y ahora qué hicimos? –se indignó Tadashi

-Mejor no preguntes –suspiró Koike resignado

Para el fin de semana el enojo de Paola y Takeshi contra los demás había desaparecido. Claro que el que parecía más molesto que antes era Ken y nadie sabía por qué. Aparentemente no se había tragado el cuento que entre ambos no había pasado nada y se mantenía callado observando cualquier actitud "fuera de lo normal".

Aquél sábado los del curso de 1-A debían comenzar a hacer sus proyectos para Historia. Luego del almuerzo Becky le notificó a Takeshi que para la tarde ya tenía todo planeado para ir a algunos museos, a lo que el muchacho aceptó sin más. Así que mientras la irlandesa se alistaba para salir, Ayumi la observaba divertida comiéndose unas galletas fritas.

-¿Por qué tanto esmero? –preguntó con la boca llena

-Hablar mientras se mastica es de mala educación –hizo notar Becky cepillándose su negro cabello lacio

-Bueno, perdón –se disculpó tragando- Ahora sí ¿por qué tanto esmero?

-Esmero en qué

-En arreglarte –sonrió Ayumi

-No sé de qué hablas –contestó Becky perfumándose un poco

-De eso mismo

-¿Cuál mismo? –volteó su amiga a preguntar

-De eso –repitió Ayumi acercándose a ella y arrebatándole el frasquito de perfume- Tú no sueles ponerte perfume

-Me lo regaló mi madre, qué querías ¿qué lo archivase por siempre? –devolvió la otra chica, quitándole el perfume

-¿Pero estrenarlo justamente hoy? –insistió Ayumi en tono pícaro

-No te entiendo, así que deja los misterios –gruñó su mejor amiga ordenando su peinador y dirigiéndose a buscar un abrigo

-¿Justo cuando tienes que salir con Sawada?

-Ése no tiene nada que ver –aclaró Becky algo sonrojada- Además no voy a "salir" con él, sólo iremos a algunos museos por el trabajo de Historia

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes –pidió la otra joven extendiéndole el platito de galletas- ¿Quieres?

-Vaya forma de chantajear con comida –bufó Becky, comiéndose un par al hilo y saboreando las galletas

-Y tú para qué las aceptas, jaja –rió Ayumi divertida- ¿Verdad que están buenísimas? Saladitas...

-Oye, ¿de qué son estas galletas? –preguntó su amiga algo extrañada

-No sé bien, tienen relleno saladito. Me las regaló Makino

Becky levantó otra galleta, la partió por la mitad y notó que tenía relleno de crema de pollo, olfateó la crema y luego puso cara de horror.

-¡¡Ajo!!

-¿Eh?

-¡Estas galletas tienen ajo! –gritó Becky tapándose la boca

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Ayumi con inocencia, oliendo las galletas- Vaya, con razón el olorcito

-¡Por qué no me dijiste! –protestó su amiga corriendo hacia el baño a lavarse los dientes

-Porque no sabía –contestó ella como si fuera algo obvio

Después de lavarse la boca como 5 veces, la irlandesa seguía sintiendo que su boca despedía olor a ajo.

-No puedo salir así –decía desesperada

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Si para ti Sawada es tan insoportable, así segurito lo espantas, jaja-bromeó Ayumi, siendo callada por la mirada de pocos amigos de la otra chica

-Demonios –murmuró Becky, empezando con el dentífrico y el cepillo otra vez

Mientras tanto, llegado nuevamente de forma furtiva, Takeshi entró en el dormitorio de Paola, luego de saber que estaba sola.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó viéndola concentrada frente a un espejo

-Shhh...no me distraigas –respondió ella sin siquiera voltear

Bastante curioso, él se acercó y descubrió que la germano japonesa estaba intentando hacerse un piercing en la oreja.

-Te vas a lastimar –vaticinó divertido, sentándose a su lado

-Claro que no, Naoko me dijo que es cosa fá...¡¡ayyy!!

-Jaja, te lo dije

-Tú, deja de reírte –lo amenazó Paola con ojos fieros

-Y tú deja de experimentar contigo –devolvió el japonés tranquilamente

-¿Por qué estás arregladito como para salir? –quiso saber su amiga al observarlo con detenimiento

-Tengo que salir a recopilar información para el proyecto de Historia –contestó Takeshi poniéndose de pie con indiferencia, dirigiéndose a ver algunos libros de un estante próximo

-¿Con Onkawa? –insistió Paola ceñuda, mientras se frotaba la enrojecida oreja con un algodón empapado en alcohol

-Claro, con quién sino –dijo él, sentándose sobre la alfombra

-¿A ti no te interesa esa tipa, no?

-¿Eh? –Takeshi volteó a mirarla algo sonrojado, notando que estaba sentada junto a él

-Más te vale, que eso sería muy infiel de tu parte –se indignó Paola haciendo un puchero

-Yo no soy infiel –aseguró él con una sonrisita, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Oye, ¿no quieres tener un piercing? –preguntó Paola sonriendo con malicia

-No gracias, yo paso –respondió Takeshi viendo con cierto susto la aguja que aun sostenía su amigovia

-Vamos Takeshi, no seas cobarde

-No es por cobarde, es por racional

-Te verías lindo con el piercing –insistió la chica, apoyándose en sus hombros y obligándolo a echarse sobre la alfombra para poder intentar colocarle el accesorio

-Yo no me quiero ver lindo –refutó Takeshi intentando incorporarse

-Vamos, te lo pondré con cuidado

-Mejor no Paolita –concluyó él, tomando impulso y quedando encima de ella- No soy masoquista

-Pero no duele

-Ay sí, ya noté que no duele nadita –devolvió con ironía

-¡Déjame ponértelo! –exclamó ella desesperada por dejar esa posición de reducción

-¡No! –dijo él en el mismo tono, bastante divertido

-¡Por favor!

-¡Ni aunque ruegues!

-¡Qué mal novio eres!

-Prefiero ser un mal novio que un novio agujereado –admitió Takeshi sin dejar de reír


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En ese momento Naoko abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra al ver la posición en la que ambos estaban.

-Qué están haciendo –preguntó en un susurro de espanto

-Hola Naoko –saludó Takeshi sonriente sin soltar a Paola

-Naoko, Takeshi no se quiere dejar hacer un piercing –se quejó la germano japonesa

-¿Un piercing? –respiró la otra chica bastante incrédula

-Otra que se cree que andamos en cosas raras –bufó Takeshi de mala gana, soltando a Paola

-¿Qué a su edad no piensan en otras cosas? –gruñó Paola sentándose y acomodándose la camiseta arrugada

-Cómo que a nuestra edad –se ofendió Naoko

-¿Tienen sólo 2 años más y ya se creen que las parejas siempre tienen que estar pensando...en eso? –preguntó Takeshi ceñudo

-Perdón ¿bueno? Pero para como estaban hasta el más inocente pensaba mal –explicó Naoko dejando su mochila sobre su cama- Igual y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Takeshi? ¿sabes que está prohibido, no?

-Sí, pero llamé a Paola y me dijo que podía venir

-¿Y tú sabes que está prohibido decirles que vengan? –le dijo a su amiga

-Sí, pero no me gusta estar sola

-Vaya con sus simples explicaciones... –bufó la muchacha

-Bueno, me voy que no quiero llegar tarde –dijo el japonés poniéndose de pie luego de ver su reloj- ¿Te veo en la cena?

-No sé si estaré –contestó Paola parándose también, yendo a buscar otro pedazo de algodón- Tomiko me llamó y me dijo que mi abuela llegó, así que tengo que ir a verla y tal vez me quede en casa a dormir esta noche

-Ah, ok, entonces te veo mañana o el lunes en clase

-Creo que el lunes más seguro

-Hasta el lunes entonces –se despidió Takeshi con una sonrisa- Adiós Naoko

-Adiós –murmuró la chica mirándolos interesada

-¡Que no te tiente la infidelidad! –canturreó Paola mientras él salía, robándole una sonrisa

-¿En verdad son novios? –preguntó Naoko escéptica

-Si ¿por?

-Porque se tratan como amigos cualquiera

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿que le diga "amorcito", "bombón" o "conejito"? –satirizó Paola enarcando una ceja- ¡Eso jamás! –exclamó casi teatralmente

-Bueno, tampoco, pero al menos demuéstrense más afecto

-Bah, eso se irá dando –concluyó Paola tranquilamente

-Paola, si eso no se dio, dudo que se de –comentó su amiga preocupada

-Se dará, ya verás...

Minutos más tarde, parado en la puerta de ingreso al colegio, Takeshi esperaba a Becky. La chica apareció puntualmente, vestida con una bonita falda celeste y camisa de algodón blanca, con unas sandalias del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo suelto y se acercó tapándose la boca. Había algo en ella, además de su extraña forma de taparse la boca, diferente a como siempre se notaba.

-Hola –se le escuchó decir sin descubrirse la boca

-Hola –contestó Takeshi con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo ella apresurando el paso sin detenerse siquiera

-Claro, vamos –contestó el japonés mirándola extrañado

Mirándolos alejarse, Paola se asomó y se colocó sus gafas negras. Luego de verlos perderse en una esquina tomó la vereda opuesta y se puso a caminar. Iba a tomar un taxi cuando notó que la seguían, algo nerviosa pero decidida a descubrir quién era, esperó un buen rato a comprobar si su sospecha era cierta. Un rato después aun sintió que la observaban, así que decidió irse de allí. Cruzó la calle y se dirigió a una heladería cercana, se compró un helado y cuando iba a salir alguien se le topó en la puerta. Ella daba un paso a un costado y la persona le bloqueaba el camino, intentaba zafar pero no la dejaban. Cuando se le ocurrió fijarse quién estaba frente a ella hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Déjame pasar –casi exigió de mal humor

-Pasa si quieres –devolvió en tono altanero

-Pasaría si tu insoportable humanidad no estuviese bloqueándome la salida

-¿Insoportable humanidad? –repitió Ken divertido

-Perdonen ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó una señora que estaba tras de Paola

-Claro, disculpe –contestó el muchacho, haciéndose a un costado, cosa que Paola aprovechó para salir

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas? ¿no que era como el invisible aire para ti?

-Sí, pero así no era divertido

-¿Divertido? –dijo Paola parando en seco- ¿Qué te parece divertido? –preguntó ceñuda

-Verte rabiar –admitió Ken tranquilamente

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-No ¿por?

-A ver, explícame –dijo la chica poniendo la mano libre en la cintura- No me hablabas, ni me mirabas, y de repente ¡pam! ¿vienes y me dices que me hablarás por hacerme rabiar?

-Algo así –respondió él sin cambiar de actitud

-¿Y por qué? –se enfadó Paola

-¿Y por qué no?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta

-Y tú no me preguntes

-Baboso –gruñó la joven, metiéndole el helado de pleno en la boca

-Hum, chocolate –musitó Ken divertido, relamiéndose

Enfadada, Paola se subió en un taxi y se dirigió hasta su casa. Una vez allá atravesó por el amplio jardín, saludó a un par de empleados e ingresó en la casa. Una anciana salió a recibirla con tono cariñoso y una infaltable caricia en la cabeza como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-¿Cómo has estado, niña? –dijo la mujer

-Como siempre, portándome lo mejor que puedo –inventó Paola orgullosa

-Lo imaginativa no se te quita ¿eh?

-¿Imaginativa? –repitió la chica ofendida

-¿Quieres algo hasta que llegue tu abuela?

-Un jugo por favor

-Ahora vengo

La germano japonesa subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Una vez allí dejó la pequeña mochila que llevaba, se puso unos zapatos más cómodos y volvió a bajar para esperar a su abuela paterna en el living.

-Paola, no me dijiste que venías acompañada –dijo Tomiko sonriendo

-¿Cómo que acompañada? –se extrañó ella y cuando vio a Ken sentado sobre el sofá sintió una corriente de coraje recorrer su cuerpo- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine a visitarte –respondió él con cinismo

-¿Me seguiste, eh? –preguntó Paola apretando los dientes, acercándosele en actitud fiera

-No seas grosera –la regañó Tomiko- Todo amigo tuyo es bienvenido en esta casa

-Éste ya no es mi amigo –refunfuñó la muchacha

-¿Cómo que ya no? –preguntó Ken sin dejar la tranquilidad

-¡No!

-¿Y eso? –volvió a preguntar cínicamente

-¡¡No seas cínico!!

-Mejor voy por otro jugo –dijo la mujer, saliendo hacia la cocina

-¿Por qué no dejas de gritar? –quiso saber Ken mirándola

-¿Por qué no me terminas de explicar el por qué de tu cambio brusco de comportarte conmigo?

-Ni por todo lo que pasó dejaré de ser tu amigo –explicó el muchacho

-No me importa –bufó Paola desviando la mirada

-Ni aunque tengas novio

-Ahá

-Y menos sabiendo que tú y tu novio son un par de calenturientos –añadió Ken en tono de reproche tratando de contener su molestia

-¡Ah! ¡con que era eso! –exclamó Paola con grandes aspavientos, señalándolo acusadoramente

-Qué

-¿Kazuki te lo chismeó, no?

-¿El qué?

-No finjas demencia –lo recriminó- O sea que ahora te da a la tarea de seguirme para saber qué hago o no con Takeshi

-Tampoco así –se defendió Ken diplomáticamente

Paola iba a seguir discutiendo, pero la presencia de una elegante y anciana mujer la calló.

-Paola –dijo la señora, extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo

-Abuela –murmuró ella conmovida, abrazándola con cariño

-¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

-Muy bien abuela, ¿y tú?

-Mejor que nunca –respondió la mujer, soltando el abrazo- Mírate, ¡cómo has crecido! Dejaste de ser una niña

-Dilo más fuerte por si alguien no escuchó –dijo en voz alta con ironía

Entonces la mujer se percató de la presencia de Ken. Se le acercó y sonrió con cordialidad.

-Buenas tardes, señora –saludó Ken respetuosamente con una reverencia

-Buenas tardes –respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente

-Es Ken Wakashimazu, abuela –presentó Paola de mala gana

-Mucho gusto –dijo él

-Me agrada que mi nieta haya tenido tan buen gusto para elegir novio –dijo sin más la señora Wakabayashi sonriendo, mientras Paola quedaba atónita

-No, abuela, él no... –intentó balbucear la chica

-A mi me agrada conocer a su familia –le siguió la corriente Ken, evitando ver a la germano japonesa que echaba fuego por los ojos

-¿Ya tomaron el té, Paola? –preguntó la mujer, ahora un poco más seria

-Aun no, abuela –contestó ella bajando la mirada, como nunca Ken la había visto con nadie, demostrando mucho respeto hacia la anciana

-Entonces vamos –resolvió la abuela, tomando a Ken del brazo- Mientras, quiero que me cuentes de mi nieta

-Con todo gusto –contestó Ken sonriendo, dirigiéndole a Paola una mirada triunfal

-Esta me las vas a pagar –amenazó Paola por lo bajo siguiéndolos, mientras la Nana suspiraba resignada

Por su parte, Takeshi y Becky habían llegado ya a uno de los primeros museos que debían visitar. Para el muchacho aun se le hacía muy extraño no que la joven ni le mirara, sino que siguiera tapándose la boca con la mano.

Mientras revisaban algunos folletos que les dieron al ingreso, disimuladamente ella lo veía de reojo, hasta que un traicionero suspiro se le escapó y tuvo que disimular tosiendo.

-¿Vamos a la sala de cerámica? –le preguntó el muchacho

-Claro –murmuró Becky, aun sintiendo arder su cara

Al llegar al lugar indicado ambos contemplaron absortos la belleza de ese tipo de arte que allí se exhibía. Jarrones, platos, teteras, tazas, todos de distintas épocas y adornadas con diferentes estilos que le daban un toque de unicidad. Olvidándose de su mal aliento, Becky se inclinó para ver mejor unas pequeñas tazas de porcelana con adornos plateados en forma de dragones. En eso Takeshi encontró lo que buscaban y la llamó por lo bajo.

-Eh, Becky, ya encontré la cerámica Edo

-Voy –respondió ella en el mismo tono, sintiendo como si el corazón le diera un brinco cuando él pronunció su apodo, pero siempre disimulando aquello

-Mira –señaló Takeshi, en una gran vitrina llena de objetos de cerámica de estilo similar- Todo es de la época Edo

-Muy bonito, pero la información que nos dieron no es muy abundante

-Bueno, pero al menos lo estamos viendo, aunque lastimosamente no podamos tomar fotografías –aclaró el chico, notando que ella sacaba un cuaderno y lápiz

-Y qué con eso, al menos dibujar no está prohibido

Sin darle tiempo a refutar ni preguntar, Takeshi notó cómo ávidamente la mano diestra de la joven comenzaba a realizar unos trazos casi perfectos con el lápiz, plasmando en la hoja una hermosa réplica de algunas de aquellas piezas. Embobado por su habilidad, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el serio rostro de la irlandesa: su ceño le daba el aspecto de concentración, su mirada fija en el papel, mientras sus labios se movían ligeramente sin abrirse, como si susurraran muy por lo bajo las indicaciones a su mano. Entonces notó que con el reflejo de la luz sobre el papel, los ojos de la chica resaltaban su grisáceo color.

-Grises...-susurró Takeshi más para sí, sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Eh? –murmuró ella extrañada levantando la vista y notando que el chico la observaba

-Nada –inventó él desviando rápidamente la cabeza

-¿Qué estabas mirando? ¿por qué no vas obteniendo información para el trabajo? Haz algo útil –lo regañó ruborizada, mientras su mano temblaba un poco intentando seguir con su tarea

-Eso hago, eso hago –se excusó el japonés, hojeando rápidamente uno de los folletos que llevaba


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Mientras Takeshi buscaba algo de información con qué comparar aquellas piezas frente a ellos, Becky no pudo evitar la tentación de mirarlo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción: esta vez no había sido ella la descubierta con los ojos donde no debía.

Cuando terminaron salieron del museo y descubrieron que oscurecía, por lo que quedaron en que volver al colegio sería lo mejor.

-La parada el autobús queda a dos cuadras –dijo Becky acomodando todo en su bolso

-¿Y? –preguntó Takeshi

-Que nos tocará ir caminando –aclaró la chica algo molesta

-¿Nos? ¿de veras podemos ir caminando juntos? –volvió a preguntar escéptico

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –se extrañó la irlandesa

-¿Por qué? Quizá porque creo que para ti es demasiado tormentoso estar conmigo –se sinceró el muchacho comenzando a caminar

-Claro que no –contestó Becky rápidamente, siguiéndolo

-¿Ah no? Pues no parece –murmuró sin mirarla

-No sé a qué vienen esas ideas locas, pero si no quieres ir conmigo, entonces no vengas –gruñó la muchacha, tratando de ganarle el paso

-Como quieras –dijo él, haciéndose el digno

Las dos cuadras las caminaron a paso rápido. Por obvias razones, Takeshi fue el primero en llegar a la parada del autobús. Segundos después llegó Becky, bastante agitada, mirándolo ceñuda. Cuando el bus se detuvo ella subió primero y él tras de ella. La chica se sentó y él ocupó un asiento detrás en la fila del frente. Ambos fingían observar atentos el paisaje nocturno que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

-Es como si hubiese escuchado la teoría de Ayumi –pensó Becky con tristeza- No entiendo ¿por qué andan creyendo que lo detesto? ¿no será...no será que de verdad me estoy portando tan mal?

-Mala idea continuar el trabajo con ella –se decía Takeshi- Y lo peor es que está comenzando a molestarme su actitud negativa hacia mi...Vaya, creo que nunca me había molestado así...

El autobús se detuvo y ambos estudiantes del Toho debían caminar unas cuadras más para llegar a su colegio. Becky tomó la delantera mientras Takeshi la seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Oye, Onkawa –la llamó hasta alcanzarla

-Qué –gruñó ella, más porque el denominativo no le gustaba venido de él

-¿Cuándo debemos ir a otro museo?

-No sé, veré qué día de la semana tendremos tiempo –contestó sin mirarlo- Pero claro, también notifícame tu "agenda de novio" –añadió con sarcasmo

-¿Mi agenda de qué? –se extrañó Takeshi

-Supongo que estando de novio con Paola tendrán mucho tiempo que perder

-Las cosas no cambiarán porque seamos novios –murmuró el japonés confundido

-No me interesa –bufó ella

-Entonces sólo dime cuándo tendremos que ir –pidió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa, rezagándose nuevamente

Estaban por llegar al portón principal cuando ella se detuvo de repente.

-Eh...Sawada –musitó cabizbaja

-¿Pasa algo? –se extrañó Takeshi

-No es que no te tolere –explicó de la nada- Pero...hay cosas que ni yo comprendo

-No te preocupes –contestó él mirándola con cariño- Lo que dije son sólo impresiones mías que quizá no sean del todo ciertas

-No lo son –aclaró Becky rápidamente

-Entonces me alegra –sonrió con sinceridad- Vaya, de repente se me antojó una pizza –comentó para cambiar de tema

-¿Pizza? –repitió ella, lo que le hizo recordar de su aliento, tapándose nuevamente la boca- ¡Ay no!

-Qué te pasa

-Nada –negó Becky con la cabeza, poniéndose colorada

-¿Por qué te tapas la boca?

-Por nada en especial

-¿No querrás vomitar por verme? –dijo Takeshi en tono de broma

-Claro que no –gruñó ella quitando la mano- Es sólo que...¿no te huele a ajo?

-¿Ajo? ¿qué cosa?

-¿No hueles a ajo?

-No

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio ¿por qué? ¿debería oler ajo? –preguntó el chico, buscando con la nariz un aroma como el que ella decía

-Menos mal –susurró Becky más tranquila

-Pues no, no huelo nada –comentó Takeshi- De todos modos el ajo me gusta mucho ¿no es raro?

-¿Te gusta el ajo?

-Sí, sobre todo en la pizza –confesó sacando la lengua en gesto de picardía

Becky lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por alguna razón él tenía ese efecto en ella y tan sólo con una sonrisa podía hacerle olvidar si alguna vez estuvo molesta con él, aun teniendo presente que se había hecho novio de la persona más insoportable que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Entre tanto, en la casa de Paola, la hora del té se había prolongado bastante por la charla de la señora Wakabayashi y Ken, mientras Paola gruñía por lo bajo palabras inentendibles sin dejar de revolver su taza de té.

-Esto lo hizo a propósito, todo por fastidiar –pensaba, mirándolo enojada- Primero me decepciona, luego me insulta, me ignora y ahora resulta que soy su payasito...

-Paola, te estoy hablando –dijo su abuela mirándola

-¿Eh? ¿yo qué? –reaccionó la muchacha

-Deja de contemplar así a tu novio –sonrió la mujer

-Cuál novio –escupió Paola entre dientes- Éste no es mi novio

-¿Cómo que no?

-Es que no lo hicimos oficial –intervino Ken sin dejar de esbozar una gran sonrisa

-Oficial mis cal...averitas –farfulló la germano japonesa

-Señora, con todo respeto, creo que es hora de irme –dijo el muchacho ignorando a Paola, poniéndose de pie

-Me dio gusto conocerte –contestó la señora sonriendo

-Créame que el gusto fue mío

-Espero verte otra vez por aquí, estaré un tiempo en esta casa así que no dejes de venir

-Gracias por la invitación

-Ya vete –gruñó Paola de mala gana

-Paola, acompáñalo –pidió su abuela

-¿Yo por qué? –se quejó la chica, pero una mirada severa de la anciana la hizo pararse y salir del comedor

-Con su permiso –se inclinó Ken, saliendo luego

Paola salió casi a paso marcial, con rapidez, hasta la puerta. Una vez allí la abrió y esperó a que Ken, que iba lentamente tomándose su tiempo, llegara.

-Bueno, adiós –dijo de mal humor

-Ya sé por qué no me sorprende que no se lleven bien contigo –comentó Ken tranquilamente

-¡Pues me vale mad...eritas! –gritó Paola harta de su cinismo

-Deja de gritar, ya me voy –dijo el karate keeper dando un paso hacia delante

-Te pasaste de graciosito con esto de hacerte pasar por mi novio, pero mi abuela se va a enterar de... –amenazó la joven, pero él la agarró rápidamente del rostro, tomándola por sorpresa

-¿Me mentiste? –preguntó repentinamente mirándola fijamente

-Me...mentirte en qué –balbuceó Paola nerviosa

-En lo que me dijiste aquella vez

-Yo no mentí –contestó ella zafándose bruscamente

-¿Entonces por qué estás con Takeshi? –quiso saber algo dolido

-Porque aunque suene cursi... –admitió Paola bajando la mirada- Yo también a veces necesito sentir que me quieren y que le intereso a alguien...

-Pero...

-¡Además a ti qué te importa! –se defendió mirándolo enojada- Debiste reírte mucho luego de rechazarme

-Yo no me reí –se defendió Ken frunciendo el ceño ofendido- Por quién me tomas

-Por alguien que pisoteó mis sentimientos y lastimó mi orgullo

-¿Sentimientos? –se sorprendió él abriendo los ojos de par en par- Paola ¿tú...?

-Vete –ordenó desviando la mirada

-Yo no sabía que...

-¡Vete! Y sigue ignorándome que para mi ya no existes –añadió dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Perdóname –dijo Ken, tomándola de la mano

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –alegó Paola- Y aun si hubiera, no te perdonaría...

-Joven ¿desea que lo lleve? –interrumpió el chofer apareciendo en el umbral

-¿Eh? –se distrajo el japonés, lo que la chica aprovechó para zafarse e irse- Eh...no gracias, me iré caminando

-Pero la señora dijo...

-Agradézcala a la señora, pero créame que así estaré mejor –explicó Ken con educación, haciendo una breve reverencia y marchándose

--------------------

Poco después de cenar, Ayumi subió a su cuarto y se encontró con la extraña sorpresa que su mejor amiga se hallaba canturreando contenta mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Al fin llegas, creí que te había pasado algo –dijo Ayumi acercándose, pero la otra chica ni se percató

-_Me and you kono koi wa so taboo bokura no secret/ message in the handyphone itoshii kotoba tadoru/ call from you __ kimi no keo sasayaku/ I'm missing you/ can't stop this feeling kimi no moto he imassugu…_

-Becky...oye Becky –trató de llamar su atención- ¡¡Oye, no me ignores!!

-¿Eh? –murmuró la irlandesa volteando a verla con una gran sonrisa- Ah, hola Ayumi

-¿Qué te pasa? –se extrañó su mejor amiga

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? -devolvió Becky sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Tienes la cara acalambrada?

-No ¿por?

-Por nada –musitó Ayumi bastante extrañada- ¿Y? ¿cómo te fue con Sawada?

-Bien –respondió dirigiéndose a sacar su pijama

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? ¿tan temprano?

-Estoy cansada –suspiró Becky, cambiándose

-¿No lo mataste, insultaste y/o agrediste de ninguna manera, cierto?

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo así?

-No sé...tal vez porque parece que no te agradara del todo

-Limamos asperezas y aclaramos los pequeños malentendidos –explicó Becky tranquilamente

-Menos mal

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó Becky ensimismada, dirigiéndose al baño

-Qué

-A Takeshi le gustan las pizzas con mucho ajo –contó mirándola sonriente, para luego entrar al baño, dejando a Ayumi con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza

La canción que canta Becky es de Arashi y titula "Top secret"


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Entre tanto, ocupado con su tarea de Biología, Kojiro se hallaba solo en la habitación compartida. En eso entró Ken bastante desanimado.

-Tenías razón –dijo sin más, sentándose sobre su cama y clavando la mirada en el piso

-Yo siempre la tengo –se jactó Kojiro sin despegar la mirada de su libro

-Soy un idiota, debí haberle dicho algo a Paola aquél día

-¿Algo de qué? –se extrañó su amigo mirándolo de reojo

-Cómo no me di cuenta

-¿Esto es un monólogo o un diálogo?

-No sé qué hacer –reconoció Ken levantando la mirada

-Yo ni entiendo de qué hablas –dijo Kojiro dejando de lado su tarea- ¿Qué pasó con Paola?

A grandes rasgos Ken le contó a su amigo lo que había acontecido con Paola aquella tarde, consiguiendo que éste, de rascarse la cabeza vaya abriendo la boca bastante atónito.

-Espera –pidió tratando de entender- ¿Por qué de repente comienzas a hablar con ella y de paso fastidiándola?

-No sé, supuse que era la manera más directa de reiniciar conversación

-¿Y por qué volver a hablarle si llevaban tantos días sin siquiera mirarse?

-Porque lo necesitaba –confesó el karate keeper algo avergonzado

-¿Necesitabas qué? –preguntó Kojiro confundido

-Que ella me mirara y que me hablara aunque sea para gritarme

-Sonó cursi –reconoció su amigo enarcando las cejas

-Lo sé, ni yo sé por qué digo esto –suspiró Ken fastidiado

-¿No será que ya te diste cuenta?

-De qué

-Precisamente de eso

-Cuál eso

-Eso

-¡De qué! –se exasperó Ken

-No te lo voy a estar explicando, date cuenta solo –determinó Kojiro haciéndose el interesante

-Vaya ayuda, gracias "amigo" –puntualizó con ironía

-Hola –saludó Takeshi entrando

-¿Recién llegaste? –preguntó Ken mirándolo enojado

-Eh...perdón madre, debí avisar –se burló Takeshi, dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos

-¿Te pasa algo? –quiso saber Kojiro mirándolo extrañado

-No ¿por?

-Pareces algo...diferente

-Ideas suyas –contestó el pequeño jugador, restándole importancia, mientras se sacaba los zapatos

-¿Cómo te fue con Onkawa? –preguntó Ken mirándolo fijamente

-Bien, conseguimos bastante información, no nos falta mucho para poder hacer un buen trabajo

-¿Ya no te odia? –dijo Kojiro burlón

-Digamos que aclaramos algunas cosas, entre ellas esa situación

-¿Paola sabía que estabas con ella? –insistió Ken curioso

-Sí, obviamente ¿por?

-Por nada –fingió demencia el karate keeper, mientras Kojiro lo observaba con sospecha

-No le veo la importancia a que ella lo sepa o no –comentó Takeshi de repente, sacándose la camiseta

-Ella es tu novia –recordó el tigre japonés, volviendo a su tarea

-Y qué con eso, no por eso nuestra relación de amigos va a cambiar

-Tú no la quieres como novia –dedujo Ken sonriendo

-Por qué dices eso –preguntó Takeshi confundido

-Porque es obvio –devolvió su amigo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Obvio por qué?

-Para mi, ustedes se ennoviaron sólo por demostrar a los demás que podían hacerlo

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió el mediocampista algo nervioso

-O quizá...por lástima –sugirió Ken fingiendo que buscaba su pijama, mientras Kojiro los miraba analítico

-Cla...claro que no –balbuceó Takeshi

-A ver Takeshi, ¿a ti al menos ella te gusta? –interrogó el portero

-Paola es linda –musitó el cuestionado, sonrojándose- Y ser su novio es divertido

-Tanto como ser su amigo

Takeshi miró a Ken y no respondió.

-No es justo lo que le estás haciendo –dijo Ken con severidad

-Ni lo que tú, así que están iguales –intervino Kojiro tranquilamente, acaparando las miradas

-No pienso terminar con ella –dijo Takeshi decidido- Ambos decidimos darnos una oportunidad y no la voy a lastimar. Ella es mi amiga y es muy importante para mi

-Pero ser novios es distinto aunque no lo quieran –comentó el moreno jugador

-No importa qué tan distinto sea, si tengo que aprender cómo ser un novio, lo haré

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Ken pensativo

-Porque en algún momento sentí que podía enamorarme de ella -confesó Takeshi sonrojado, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Temo que si sigo en esta habitación me contagiaré lo cursi o...nunca terminaré mi tarea –dijo Kojiro, recogiendo sus cosas decidido a irse a otro lugar

-¿Y qué pasaría si de pronto te enteras que alguien más está enamorado de Paola? –preguntó Ken, deteniendo súbitamente la partida del Tigre japonés

-Si ella quiere estar conmigo no tiene por qué afectarme –contestó Takeshi con confianza- No sé si sería raro que pasara, pero si así fuera, tampoco cambiaría mi decisión…

----------------------------------------

Cena de domingo, generalmente en el colegio Toho era algo más especial y sabrosa que durante la semana en que todos los alumnos se acercaban al comedor, quizá porque la cocinera encargada se compadecía de aquellos que no habían tenido oportunidad de ir a sus casas por diferentes motivos. Así que como Ayumi se había ido a casa de unos tíos por la tarde, Becky cenaba sola en una mesa, rodeada por unos cuantos muchachos de otros cursos. Andaba concentrada en dibujar un rostro sobre su hamburguesa con ayuda del ketchup cuando otra bandeja se posó en su mesa.

-Hola –saludó Takeshi sonriente- ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro –musitó ella con una sonrisita

-Buena opción la de cenar hamburguesa –comentó el muchacho, tomando asiento frente a ella- ¿Me permites el ketchup?

-Ah, claro –balbuceó Becky extendiendo el frasco

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó Takeshi mirando de reojo su aun descubierta hamburguesa

-Nada –contestó ella rápidamente cubriendo con sus brazos el plato

-¿Dibujabas?

-Algo así –se sonrojó la irlandesa, poniéndole luego el pan a la carne- ¿Y tus amigos dónde están?

-Todos salieron –contestó él comiendo sus papas fritas- Y Kojiro está estudiando

-¿Y Paola? –quiso saber fingiendo interés en su hamburguesa

-También fue a su casa –dijo sin más el japonés sin notar tampoco que la chica sonreía más tranquila

Unos minutos pasaron antes que el comedor se llene del bullicio de un grupo de chicas de segundo año que entraban comentando emocionadas acerca de un artículo que habían visto en un artículo juvenil.

-Yo quiero ir –decía una apretando la revista contra su pecho

-Y yo, pero espero que mis padres me dejen

-Obviamente yo iré –decía la otra-Un concierto así no me lo puedo perder

Takeshi las veía curioso mientras continuaba comiendo su hamburguesa. Las chicas pasaron junto a ellos y entonces Becky pudo ver el titular de la revista y sin vergüenza la pidió prestada

-Perdona ¿me la cedes un momento?

-Claro –dijo la chica sin problema, entregándosela

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Takeshi que quería saber qué las traía tan emocionadas

-Un concierto de Storm –musitó Becky sonriendo encantada

-¿Te gusta el grupo?

-Cla…digo… -se detuvo aclarando la garganta- A Ayumi le gusta porque son 5 chicos –aclaró echándose el cabello hacia atrás

-¿Y a ti no? –sonrió el japonés suponiendo que ella quería disimular sus verdaderas emociones

-Bueno, no negaré que mal no cantan –explicó diplomáticamente sin poder dejar de ver la portada de la revista- Pero no es adecuado ni digno que una mujer vaya a gritar así por 5 tipos bailando como descosidos

-Jajaja, buena opinión, sobre todo muy objetiva –rió el chico- O sea que no irías a ese concierto ni de buena amiga acompañando a Ayumi

-Ya no deben de haber entradas –suspiró volteando a entregar la revista a la dueña que estaba justo detrás suyo

-Si quieres ir el deseo se te puede cumplir –sonrió Takeshi enigmáticamente

-Te dije que no iría –mintió Becky ruborizada evitando mirarlo

-Ya veo -susurró él nada convencido- Qué lástima, parecía que iba a ser un buen concierto –añadió, dándole otro mordisco a su hamburguesa mientras la chica de ojos grises miraba con tristeza sus papas fritas

El comienzo de semana, como en todo el mundo, no era muy apreciado por nadie y menos por estudiantes de colegio que podían malgastar sus horas en alguna actividad nada productiva. Sin embargo aquél lunes Paola se veía más cansada que nunca, llegando a su asiento en su salón y técnicamente arrojándose sobre su mesa quedando luego casi inerte. Casualmente Takeshi y Becky habían coincidido en el pasillo de ingreso, así que caminaron hasta su salón mientras charlaban de temas sin trascendencia. Para ella ése era uno de los mejores inicios de día que podría recordar, aunque lastimosamente su etérea tranquilidad se esfumó cuando se topó con el cuadro de Paola sobre su asiento, ya que Takeshi se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Viniste corriendo desde tu casa? –preguntó su amigovio con burla, tomando asiento en su sitio

-Mi abuela va a acabar conmigo –alcanzó a gruñir Paola sin cambiar su postura

-¿Por qué?

-¡Todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo hinchando! –se exasperó la germano japonesa levantándose con grandes aspavientos- Que Paola siéntate bien, que Paola no digas esas cosas, que Paola deja de burlarte, que Paola quédate callada, que Paola esto, que Paola aquello ¡no puedo más!

-¿Qué tipo de persona es tu abuela? –dijo Takeshi algo asustado

-La mujer más estricta y reglada que recuerdo desde que la memoria me lo permite –contestó ella con fastidio- Aun cuando era niña me obligaba a obedecerla ¡es imposible!

-Ya veo –sonrió él de repente- Así que tu problema es ése: obedecerla

-O sea, no obedezco a nadie pero a ella no la puedo contradecir –se indignó Paola- Tiene como un poder extraño de magia oscura que cuando me mira...simplemente no digo nada –agregó melodramáticamente

-Entonces lo que te tiene mal es tener que hacerle caso –dedujo el japonés evitando la risa por semejante exageración

-No sólo eso –gruñó ella recordando a Ken y su mentira a su abuela- Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso

Paola miró con coraje a unas emocionadas y parlanchinas compañeras que ingresaban comentando sobre el concierto de un grupo de moda que tendría lugar ese fin de semana.

-¡Bajen la voz cacatúas! –gritó Paola de pocas pulgas- Me hacen doler la cabeza más de lo que ya me duele

-Mira que eres insensible Paola –reclamó una que tenía fingida voz de pito- Todos conmovidos por el evento del mes, qué digo del mes ¡del año! Y tú nos mandas a callar

-Qué ¿habrá un show de stripers multitudinario? –dijo con sarcasmo la chica de ojos verdes

-Claro que no –gruñó otra de las emocionadas- Aunque no estaría mal –rió brevemente con picardía- ¡Es el concierto de Storm!

-¿Storm? –repitió ella dando un respingo

-No me digas que a ti te gustan –quiso saber Takeshi incrédulo

-No como para ser fan, pero sus canciones no están mal –admitió la Wakabayashi- Igual y a un concierto no iría, eso se lo dejo a las locas estas –dijo señalando a las chicas con un gesto desdeñoso de la cabeza, pero ellas la ignoraban ya porque se habían sumido otra vez en sus "importantes" conversaciones

-¡¡Buenos días gente de Japón!! –saludó escandalosamente Matías apareciéndose en la puerta

-Hola Matías –saludó Ayumi con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué me ignoran? –le preguntó a la chica de cabello oscuro al descubrir que las demás jovencitas estaban reunidas en un grupo cerrado

-El fin de semana hay concierto –contó ella emocionada, viéndolo fijamente

-¿Algo interesante?

-Storm

-¿Es rock?

-Eh, no, me temo que no –evitó la risa Ayumi- Es pop

-Ah, ya caigo –murmuró Matías pensativo- Son los chicos estos que bailan como desarticulados y que no parecen hombres sino mujeres

Mal comentario. Como impulsadas por una descarga las chicas del grupo voltearon a verlo con ojos de fuego.

-¡¡Qué dijiste!! –reclamaron furiosas al unísono

-Ah ¿no son ellos? –inquirió el argentino tranquilamente

-Eh creo que te confundiste Matías, me parece que hablas de los V-4 –salió rápidamente Ayumi en su defensa, ya que conocía los posibles resultados de seguir provocando a esas fans enamoradas

-¿Quiénes son V-4?

-Esos de los que tú hablas –dijo la chica entre dientes, empujándolo hasta su sitio

-Saruwatari acaba de salvarlo de una muerte segura –comentó Takeshi divertido

-Sospechosamente oportuna –murmuró Paola pensativa, viendo cómo Ayumi regañaba a Matías por lo bajo mientras él se rascaba la cabeza sin terminar de entender su metida de pata


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Para los que no eran fans o simplemente no gustaban de la música del grupo aquél era un dolor de cabeza estar en cualquier parte, porque no había otro tema de conversación entre las muchachas. Kojiro hasta miraba mal a cualquiera que pronunciara "Storm" o "concierto" en su presencia de tan fastidiado que estaba.

-_Owatta hazu no yume ga mada/ bokura no senaka ni semaru/ kizamareta omoide ga sawagidasu/ kagirareta ai to jikan wo/ ryoute ni dakishimeru semete kyou dake wa kienaide..._-entró Paola tranquilamente al comedor canturreando con sus audífonos y su mp3

-¿Qué estás cantando? –preguntó Kojiro desconfiado, quitándole un audífono

-Pikanchi double ¿por?

-¿De qué grupo es eso?

-De Storm, ¿por?

-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡¿tú también?! –preguntó hastiado, tomándose la cabeza

-Yo también qué –quiso saber Paola confundida

-Técnicamente se sabe todas las canciones del grupo ése sólo de oírlas en el salón, pasillo y comedor –comentó Ken divertido

-A ti no te pregunté –contestó ella groseramente sin mirarlo

-Pero te respondí –devolvió el karate keeper sonriendo como si nada

-Deberían dejar de pelear –aconsejó Kojiro aburrido sentándose pesadamente- Y tú, deberías dejar de escuchar a ese grupete

-Grupete tus medias –se indignó Paola- ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a su concierto? –preguntó sarcástica, acercándosele y parpadeando coqueta

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ken? –respondió Kojiro con ironía

-Porque con él sólo iría a la autopista a suicidarme para que recoja mis pedacitos –dijo ella sin dejar de parpadear repetidamente

-Eres bien sanguinaria ¿no? –preguntó el portero con una gran gota en la frente

Pero ella lo ignoró, tomó su audífono colocándoselo nuevamente, fue por una manzana y regresó a su dormitorio seguida por la melancólica mirada del muchacho.

-Ya en serio, si a ella le gustan esas niñas, deberías conseguir unas entradas e invitarla –sugirió Kojiro tomando un poco de agua- Si tanto le gustan no te diría que no

-Ahá, chico genio ¿y dónde las consigo? Que yo sepa ya se agotaron

-Para eso existen los programas de radio –contestó el Tigre japonés con autosuficiencia

Y dicho y hecho, minutos más tarde ambos estaban en su dormitorio buscando una estación de radio donde ofrecieran entradas. En eso llegó Takeshi pensativo y pasó algún tiempo hasta que se percató lo que hacían sus amigos.

-¿Qué buscan?

-Una emisora donde estén regalando entradas –contestó Kojiro mientras Ken seguía buscando

-Shhhh, creo que ésta –dijo triunfal colocando bien la radio sobre su escritorio

Como una gran suerte destinada a ellos por el mismo Kami-sama, en ese momento el locutor ofrecía 4 entradas gratis V.I.P. para sus radio escuchas. Entonces a Takeshi se le ocurrió una idea: si él invitaba a Becky al concierto con insistencia como si fuera el interesado en ir, la chica dejaría de atormentarse por luchar con el deseo de querer asistir y no le quedaría más remedio. Por un momento también se preguntó por qué haría eso, pero el apuro de Ken por buscar su teléfono móvil lo distrajo.

-_A la primera persona que llame y conteste unas sencillas preguntas le regalaremos las entradas _–dijo el locutor, mientras Ken marcaba el número que éste repetía

-¿Preguntas? ¿cómo vamos a responder si no sabemos nada? –quiso saber Kojiro

-Bu...buenas –dijo el portero de repente bastante nervioso mientras sus amigos hasta aguantaban la respiración- Llamo por lo de las entradas

-_¡Qué novedoso, un muchacho! ¿eres fan de Storm? _–preguntó el hombre

-Eh, no mucho –inventó Ken mientras Takeshi casi se echa a reír- Pero mis amigos y yo queremos las entradas

-¿Queremos? Me suena a manada –bufó Kojiro ceñudo

-_Ah, muy bien entonces _–continuó el locutor- _Bueno, como habrás oído, para ganarte las entradas tendrás que contestar unas simples preguntas sobre el grupo_

-¿No pueden ser de cultura general? –se entrometió Takeshi, que de repente se había contagiado de la emoción del momento

_-Eh, no. Bien, ¿están listos?_

-Supongo que sí –musitó Ken tragando saliva

-_Díganme, porque por esta vez permitiré algo de ayuda, ¿cuáles son los 5 integrantes del grupo?_

Los 3 muchachos se miraron con una gran interrogante porque desconocían la respuesta, pero de pronto Kojiro enarcó una ceja en actitud pensativa y tomó el teléfono como intentando recordar algo.

-A ver, son: Ihno... Kazumiya... Misaki... Matsunari... y... –murmuró Kojiro mientras sus amigos lo miraban atónitos- ¿Cómo dijeron Naoko y sus amigas que se llamaba el tipo que les gustaba? –le preguntó a Ken tapando el comunicador

-Eh...¡Shun! –exclamó su amigo

-Ah sí, Shun

-_¡Respuesta correcta! Bien, vamos con la siguiente ¿qué película protagonizaron hace 2 años?_

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso? –gruñó Kojiro devolviéndole el teléfono a Ken

-Eh...-dudó el karate keeper, entonces se le ocurrió decir cualquiera cosa que se le viniera a la mente y recordó lo que Paola había dicho minutos antes- ¿Pikanchi double?

_-¡Correcto! _–exclamó el locutor, poniendo luego música de redoble de tambores- _Y finalmente ¿cómo se formó el grupo?_

Ken y Kojiro se miraron confundidos y le dieron el teléfono a un más aturdido Takeshi que casi se echa a reír de los nervios.

-¿Tal vez porque cantaban medianamente bien y parecían chicas? –dijo con burla riendo, mientras sus amigos veían morir en ese sarcasmo la oportunidad de ganar

-En buena hora se te ocurre ponerte chistosito –gruñó Ken enojado

-_No es exactamente lo que esperábamos ¡pero vale! _–dijo el locutor dejándolos con los ojos como platos- _Efectivamente el fin de su compañía fue encontrar muchachos bishonen que tengan talento para cantar para así formar un grupo que atrajera la atención del público_

-¿Entonces ganamos las entradas? –preguntó Ken emocionado

-_Casi –_dijo el hombre misteriosamente- _Para hacerse merecedores de las entradas lo único que les falta es ¡cantar una canción de Storm!_

-¡¡Quéeeeeee!! –exclamaron los tres al unísono

-Pero usted dijo que serían sólo preguntas –se quejó Kojiro tomando el teléfono

-_Ah, pero con estos concursos nunca se saben, además se llevan un gran premio_

-Bueno, eso sí –suspiró Takeshi que ya había dejado la risa

-_Pero eso cuando volvamos de unos comerciales, así que vayan pensando qué van a cantar _–sentenció, oyéndose luego las ofertas de una tienda de discos

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? Yo no sé ninguna canción –dijo Ken desesperado

-Yo menos –se encogió de hombros Takeshi

-A mi no me miren –gruñó Kojiro cuando sintió sus ojos sobre él

-Vamos capitán, de tanto que te hostigaron hasta te las sabes –pidió el portero con ojos de cachorrito

-¡No! ¿cómo creen que voy a estar cantando esas ñoñeces en público?

-Por favor Kojiro, te prometemos que te pagaremos con creses –suplicó el N°15 mirándolo con pena

-¿Y tú para qué quieres las entradas? –quiso saber el moreno jugador

-Para...algo –inventó Takeshi evasivo

-_¿Están listos? _–preguntó el locutor- _La canción que tienen que cantar es "Love so sweet"_

-¿No que podíamos elegirla? –gruñó Kojiro ceñudo

-_Bueno, sí, pero esa quedaría genial_

_-_Me late que usted lo que busca en ponernos en ridículo –siguió el japonés

-_¿Listos o no? ¡ahí les va! _–exclamó ignorando al muchacho, escuchándose enseguida una melosa pero bonita melodía de piano y un coro

Takeshi se tapó bien la boca para no reír, mientras Ken miraba a su mejor amigo preocupado porque lo hiciera bien.

-_¡Vamos, canta!_

-_Kagayaita no wa kagami demo taiyou demo nakute_ –comenzó Kojiro apenadísimo y desentonado, recordando todo lo que había oído de las chicas a su alrededor- _Kimi da to kizuita toki kara/ ano namida gumu kumo no zutto ue ni wa hohoemu tsuki/ love story mata hitotsu/ Kizutsuita yume wa kinou no kanata e/ sora ni hibike ai no uta/ Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora futari ga hanarete ittemo/ konna suki na hito ni deau kisetsu nido to nai/ hikate motto saikou no lady/ kitto sotto omoi todoku/ shinjiru koto ga subete love so sweet..._

_-¡Muy bien! _–exclamó el locutor- _No muy entonado que digamos, pero al menos la sabías ¡felicidades, se ganaron las entradas!_

-¿Seguro? ¿no tenemos que bailar ridículamente como ellos? –ironizó el Tigre japonés

-_No, seguro. Por favor dejen sus datos con producción y ellos les dirán dónde y cuándo recoger sus entradas_

-Gracias –dijo Ken tomando el teléfono

_-¡Gracias a ustedes por escuchar la radio! ¡felicidades!_

-Me deben su vida –amenazó Kojiro mirando severamente a sus contentos amigos

-Gracias capitán –sonrió Takeshi agradecido, mientras Ken seguía hablando por teléfono dando sus datos y averiguando cómo recoger las preciadas entradas

-¿Al menos se puede saber para qué quieres las entradas?

-Bueno, ya que las tendré gracias a ti... –se sonrojó su amigo- Quiero dárselas a Onkawa

-¿Y a ella por qué? Creí que eran para Paola

-No, Paola no iría a algo así –aseguró el mediocampista del Toho- Pero Becky, en cambio, por luchar contra el qué dirán los demás está guardando sus ganas de ir al concierto

-¿Te parece bien invitar a otra chica que no sea tu novia?

-Eh, no la invitaré, se las regalaré para ella y su amiga –mintió Takeshi desviando la mirada como ocupado en ir a buscar su pijama

-Ay dios, los líos de faldas nunca tienen buenos finales –vaticinó Kojiro aburrido

-¿Y tú para qué las quieres Ken? –quiso saber Takeshi intentando desviar la atención

-Eh...para... –intentó inventar él- Para Naoko que creo que no las consiguió

-Qué considerado

-¿Y tú?

-Para Becky y Ayumi

-Qué buen gesto...

-Sí claro –bufó el delantero japonés mirando a ambos con reproche para luego dirigirse al baño- Par de viejas mentirosas...

-¿Nos dijo viejas? –se indignó Ken

-Y de paso mentirosas –fingió Takeshi ofendido

Cuando dos días después Ken consiguió las entradas y le dio a Takeshi las 2 que le había ofrecido, se encontró con el pequeño dilema de buscar la manera de invitar a Paola sin que ella le deje un zapato incrustado en la cabeza. Para el pequeño jugador del Toho también se había presentado el problema de no saber cómo afrontar a Becky sin que parezca que le pedía una cita, dado que no olvidaba que Paola era su novia.

Armándose de valor y repitiendo en voz baja lo que le diría, Takeshi se aproximó lentamente, entradas en mano, hacia la puerta del aula de cocina donde las chicas tendrían su próxima clase, esperando que como siempre Becky apareciese más temprano que las demás y que Paola llegue tan tarde como habitualmente hacía.

Sea porque Becky se distrajo ultimando algunos detalles del club de Literatura, o porque Paola tenía ganas de comer algo dulce y de seguro hallaría algo para picar en aquella aula o que simplemente el muchacho tuviera muy mala suerte, la llegada de ambas chicas se invirtió en orden.

Takeshi seguía repitiendo lo que le diría a la irlandesa sin percatarse que Paola lo había visto y se acercaba sonriendo.

-Hola –saludó contenta, viendo de pronto las entradas en su mano- ¡Entradas! –exclamó quitándoselas sin previo aviso

-Eh, no...

-¿Son para Storm? –preguntó sorprendida al leerlas- ¡Para V.I.P.! ¡iremos juntos!

-Eh...yo... –intentó aclarar Takeshi, pero pronto desistió- Je, claro, iremos juntos

-Qué lindo detalle Takeshi –comentó Paola contenta, regalándole un beso en la mejilla- Definitivamente eres el mejor novio que alguien puede tener

-Gracias –suspiró él, viendo entonces aparecer a Becky que evitó siquiera saludarlo por no crearse problemas con Paola, sintiendo algo desconocido similar a la decepción dentro de su pecho

En clase de cocina Paola contaba contenta y en voz alta, para que Becky se entere claro está, del gesto de Takeshi. Por su parte la irlandesa removía su preparado de pastel de chocolate con coraje, apretando fuertemente los nudillos en el mango de la cuchara de madera.

-Si aprietas más fuerte la vas a romper –comentó Ayumi preocupada

-Quisiera que este fuera su cuello –murmuró Becky con coraje, apretando más la cuchara hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron

-No te lo tomes tan a mal –recomendó su mejor amiga- Después de todo es su novio

-Tienes razón –aflojó de repente la otra chica suspirando con tristeza

-¿O sea lo pueden creer? ¡entradas V.I.P.! Aunque claro, no importa si fueran en graderías si el que te invita es tu novio –comentó Paola mirando de reojo a la irlandesa- Cosa que "algunitas" no sabrán qué se siente –añadió con maldad, riendo luego teatralmente

Punto límite sobrepasado en la paciencia de la chica de ojos grises. Sin pensar muy bien qué hacía, más que todo llevada por el coraje que ardía en su interior, Becky se paró y fue lentamente hacia donde estaba Paola, y antes que esta pueda saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, la muchacha le vació sobre la cabeza todo el preparado semilíquido del pastel, dejando a la Wakabayashi helada y sin palabras.

-Ahora sí quedaste hecha un dulce –añadió con sarcasmo, mientras las demás observaban atónitas

-¡Te voy a matar! –gritó Paola fuera de sí, agarrando lo primero que pudo, que eran unos huevos y harina y yéndoselos a estrellar a la cara de la agresora

Pero Becky tranquila no se quedó, porque luego de ser contraatacada agarró el recipiente más cercano y se lo aventó a Paola, iniciándose en un dos por tres una guerra de ingredientes de repostería entre ambas europeas en la que nadie pudo ni quiso intervenir ya que las demás chicas se habían ocultado a buen recaudo rezando porque acaben de una vez o apareciera la maestra que había salido a Dirección.

Entonces pasó: la profesora llegó y al abrir la puerta no podía creer lo que pasaba, menos cuando Becky se agachó evitando un huevo que Paola le aventó, mismo que le dio de pleno en la frente a la sorprendida educadora. Así que tan rápido como había comenzado, la batalla campal fue terminada y ambas chicas mandadas ante el Director, mientras las demás intentaban limpiar el aula.

-De la señorita Wakabayashi es esperado –comenzó a regañarlas el Director, mientras ambas estaban agarradas de las toallas que las envolvían como si fueran muñecas de masa de galleta- ¿Pero de usted señorita Onkawa? ¡es impensable!

Ninguna dijo nada. Paola quería defenderse, pero de repente se le vino a la mente su abuela y prefirió callar.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer semejante cosa? Según me contó la señora Miyohin el aula de cocina quedó completamente hecha asco...¡es el colmo! ¿dónde se creen que están? ¿en un Instituto de chicos libertinos y malcriados?

-Algunos lo son –comentó Paola sin levantar la mirada, mientras el hombre la miraba enojado

-¡No hable señorita Wakabayashi!

-Bueno, me quedo muda entonces

-Lo siento señor –dijo Becky muy avergonzada al caer recién en lo que había hecho- No fue mi intención, yo sólo...reaccioné de mal modo a una provocación de Paola

-Señorita Wakabayashi para ti, monja –gruñó Paola viéndola con odio

-¡Paola! –la regañó Mimasaka ceñudo- ¡Más respeto con tu compañera!

-Bueno, entonces sólo dime Wakabayashi-sama, monja –corrigió ella con cinismo

-¡Paola!

-Señor –intervino la Secretaria por el intercomunicador- Ya llamé a los padres de las chicas, vendrán enseguida

-¿Mis papás? –musitó Becky más preocupada

-Anda, menos mal mis padres no están –contó Paola orgullosa

-Ellos no, por eso llamamos a su abuela que sí está –alegó el Director algo triunfal

-¡¿Mi abuela?! –se horrorizó la germano japonesa parándose de un brinco- ¡Pero ella nada tiene que ver en mis asuntos colegiales!

-Es su familia, así que sí tiene que ver

-No es cierto...eh...soy adoptada –inventó diplomáticamente- O sea que técnicamente mi familia es desconocida

-Adoptada o no usted es una Wakabayashi como ella, así que siéntese calladita y deje de comentar –pidió el Director, llevándose una mano a la sien, como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza

-Me voy a quejar con Derechos Humanos –gruñó Paola sentándose y cruzándose de brazos, mientras Becky evitaba reír ante tales ocurrencias que de repente se le antojaban muy graciosas, como si viera a Paola en ese instante muy distinta a como siempre la vio desde que la había conocido- Esto es un atropello

-Cállese –pidió el señor Mimasaka fastidiado

-Bueno, pero luego me van a oír

-¿Por favor? –casi suplicó el hombre

-Ya, ya me callé –murmuró Paola poniendo gesto de profunda indignación, mientras de su cabello seguía goteando el espeso preparado de chocolate

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que la Secretaria se comunicó nuevamente anunciando la llegada de los padres y la abuela de las chicas. Paola se paró ahogando un suspiro de resignación, mientras Becky se sentía completamente indigna. Cuando la vieron, sus padres no sabían si reír o regañarla, así que intentaron disimular evitando mirarla, gesto que en la irlandesa causó profundo pesar. La abuela de Paola sí la miró, tan fija y profundamente que obligó a su nieta a bajar la cabeza.

-Lamento sobremanera el comportamiento de mi nieta –dijo la señora Wakabayashi sin siquiera esperar las quejas del Director- Sé que siempre les ha causado problemas, pero ruego a su autoridad considere las circunstancias de su accidentada formación. Paola no siempre ha tenido a sus padres para que le enseñen a respetar a los demás, y aunque mi otro hijo y yo nos hemos esforzado, pocos son los resultados teniéndola alejada de nosotros

-Comprendo –dijo el hombre, mirando a Paola de reojo, quien parecía no moverse ni para respirar

-Ella acatará el castigo que le impongan, pero le pido que éste no sea la expulsión –continuó la mujer sin dejar entrever en ningún momento alguna emoción de enojo- Este ambiente es al que mi nieta está acostumbrada y considero que alejarla sería aun más contraproducente

-No, no pensamos expulsarla –aclaró Mimasaka- Pero queríamos que sepan lo que había pasado

-En todo caso fue una pequeña discusión juvenil que no causó daño a nadie –dijo la madre de Becky tranquilamente- No creo que haya sido algo tan grave como para mandarnos llamar

-Su hija nunca tuvo problemas de disciplina –recordó el Director- Y los llamé por eso, porque realmente me sorprendió desagradablemente

-Rebecca es lo suficientemente madura y responsable para saber que lo que hizo estuvo mal y que si tiene que responder a un castigo, lo hará sin protesta alguna –comentó su padre

-¿Estás herida? –preguntó la señora Wakabayashi a Becky, con una mirada tan confusa entre severidad y simpatía que pusieron nerviosa a la delegada de clase

-Eh, no señora, gracias por preguntar –dijo la chica, con una leve reverencia

-Monja –escuchó gruñir por lo bajo a Paola

-¿Y tú Paola? –se dirigió a ella su abuela

-No abuela, sólo tengo el cabello como lo tenía Genzo cuando le eché el "Súper pegamento" –respondió la germano japonesa sin inmutarse

-Entonces, dado que no hay lesiones físicas ¿qué sigue señor Director?

-Ambas deberán limpiar su aula todas las mañanas y colaborar con la maestra Kakashi al terminar las clases de gimnasia

-Pero si eso lo hago ya –se quejó Paola, pero una mirada de su abuela la hizo callar

-Esperen por favor –pidió el Director, haciendo llamar ala maestra de Gimnasia

Una vez que ella estuvo allí el Director le comentó acerca de las labores de castigo que debían cumplir ambas jóvenes, sorprendiendo bastante a Kakashi saber que una de ellas era Becky.

-Insisto, yo limpiar, limpio todos los días –dijo Paola ceñuda- La señora Kakashi me castigó así

-No sé de qué hablas Wakabayashi –respondió la profesora confundida- Yo no te di ningún castigo más que el de ese día

-Cómo que no, si... –entonces a Paola le cayó el veinte de lo que realmente había pasado- Claro, ya entiendo –gruñó entre dientes, mientras Becky fingía demencia

-Entonces el lunes comienzan con su castigo –determinó el Director- Señores, gracias por acudir. Lamentamos las molestias pero era necesario

-No se preocupe –dijeron todos al unísono, despidiéndose y saliendo con sus respectivas castigadas

La madre de Becky no pudo evitar reír una vez que estuvieron afuera, mientras su papá le decía con suaves palabras que era algo realmente extraño en ella, y que esperaba que no se repitiese. Así que si para Becky no hubo regañiza, a Paola no le fue tan bien. Su abuela y ella estaban un poco más allá. La mujer no gritaba, pero miraba a Paola tan fijamente que daba miedo. La joven no levantaba la mirada ni por si acaso y se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente. Luego de unos minutos la germano japonesa asintió y se fue, mientras su abuela tomaba un rumbo opuesto.

Becky tenía curiosidad sobre las palabras de la mujer y por vez primera sintió algo de empatía por Paola. El saber lo de sus padres como que había abierto en ella un poquito de chance para intentar entender su a veces hostil comportamiento. La despedida y el abrazo de sus padres la distrajeron y le hicieron olvidar sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido.

Enojada, indignada y molesta, Paola fue en busca de un escondite oscuro donde nadie pudiese verla, pero para su mala fortuna Ken la vio correr y sin pensarlo decidió seguirla, creyendo que esa podía ser buena oportunidad para invitarla al concierto. Cuando la encontró estaba sentada con las rodillas dobladas, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Cómo vas Wakabayashi –dijo tranquilamente sentándose a su lado

-Vete a casa gatito, no me fastidies –gruñó Paola sin mirarlo

-¿Sabes que ese apodo me está gustando? –comentó Ken ignorando su pedido- Hasta creo que está mejor que "karate keeper"

-Pues "Baboso" te iría de perlas

-Nah, prefiero gatito –respondió él sin ofenderse siquiera- Oye, ¿vas a ir a ese concierto? –lanzó sin más

-Wakashimazu, de veras, déjame en paz –dijo ella mirándolo furiosa

-¿Vas o no? –insistió Ken- Por cierto ¿qué te pasó en el cabello?

-Sí voy a ir, Takeshi me invitó –puntualizó Paola molesta, parándose y marchándose

-Claro, tenía que ser –murmuró Ken fastidiado, poniéndose de pie cansinamente para irse- Con que para Onkawa ¿no Takeshi? –pensó molesto

Aun irritado al saber la "verdad", Ken tomó el camino hacia los dormitorios de los varones, cuando una idea lo hizo detenerse y cambiar de rumbo. Fue hasta el aula donde solía reunirse el club de Literatura, buscó, pero vio que los integrantes aun no llegaban, así que se paró junto a la puerta a esperar.

Velozmente, con el cabello mojado luego de luchar en la ducha contra la masa pegajosa que la cubría, Becky se dirigió hasta el club de Literatura. Sin embargo al ver al japonés ahí parado se frenó y sonrojó levemente, caminando a continuación un poco más lento.

-¿Onkawa? –dijo Ken una vez que la vio aparecer

-Je, hola Wakashimazu-senpai –saludó ella con una pequeña reverencia

-Dime sólo Ken –pidió él- Oye ¿es verdad que a ti te gusta el grupito ése "Storm"?

-No es grupito –defendió ella ofendida, pero luego disimuló- Digo...¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque alguien me lo contó y pues yo tengo un par de entradas ¿no las quieres?

-No –contestó Becky recordando apenada que Paola y Takeshi irían juntos- No me gustan los lugares con tanta gente

-¿Y tu amiga no las querrá?

-Como le dije que no quería ir, aparentemente ella ya consiguió a alguien más

-Ya veo –murmuró Ken, recordando entonces las palabras de Takeshi- ¿Y si vas conmigo?

-¿Eh? –se sobresaltó ella sonrojándose- ¿Co...contigo?

-Claro, o sea, el grupo ese no me gusta, pero no estaría mal salir un sábado en la noche a distraerme un poco –inventó el portero del Toho

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? –preguntó Becky aun sorprendida

-Sí, por qué no ¿qué tiene de raro?

-Ni siquiera me conoces

-Pero sería buena oportunidad para hacerlo –sonrió él sinceramente, logrando un gesto similar por parte de ella

-Eh...está bien –asintió la irlandesa avergonzada- Acepto ir contigo

-¡Qué bien! Entonces te paso a buscar el sábado a las 7 en la puerta del colegio

-Sí

-Hasta el sábado –se despidió Ken dando unos pasos- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? Eso de decirte Onkawa no me agrada mucho

-Rebecca, pero me dicen Becky –contestó sintiendo sus orejas arder

-Ok, entonces hasta el sábado Becky

-Hasta el sábado...Ken –se despidió ella por lo bajo, mientras una aturdida Ayumi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

Por su parte, como solía hacer cuando necesitaba desahogarse, Paola buscó a Kazuki para contarle sobre todo lo que le había pasado. Encontró a su mejor amigo leyendo al borde de una fuente de piedra, tan concentrado estaba en su libro que frunció el ceño al notar que alguien le hacía sombra.

-Pero qué...¿Paola? ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupado cerrando su libro

-Me quiero morir –bufó Paola sentándose desolada junto a él

-No digas eso ¿qué pasó?

-La babosa de Onkawa me echó el pastel que iba a cocinar encima, yo me defendí, entonces nos descubrieron y me mandaron a la Dirección –contó ella de corrido- Y para rematarla mandaron a llamar a mi abuela ¿sabes lo que fue eso? Me dijo que debía aprender a comportarme o me mandaría de vuelta a Alemania ¡y yo no quiero!

-¿Te regañó?

-No, es que mi abuela no regaña, sermonea, que es mucho peor –aclaró la chica

-¿Tú provocaste a Onkawa? –quiso saber Kazuki mirando con cierto asco disimulado el cabello de su amiga

-Obviamente que no –bufó Paola diplomáticamente- Esa monja enloqueció

-Ahora qué le dijiste –gruñó su amigo sin creerle

-¡Nada! Sólo estaba comentando sobre que Takeshi me invitó al concierto, nada más

-¿Y por qué lo comentabas? ¿es tan importante eso?

-Pues aparentemente para esa sí –asintió Paola- No sé por qué, pero me di cuenta de eso

-¿Y qué ganabas tú con que ella lo sepa?

-Eh... nada, pero aun así me divierte que rabie –admitió ella sonriendo

-Ay Paola...

-Ay Paola nada –se quejó ella- Mira cómo me dejó y de paso por su culpa mi abuela se dio el gusto de recordar viejos tiempos

-Jaja, mejor deja de protestar y ve a quitarte todo eso del cabello antes que hagan una colmena en tu cabeza

-Me vería como la abeja reina ¿ya? –se jactó Paola poniéndose de pie- Y con gusto le daría sus piquetes a la monja esa

-¿Hasta que se hinche? –preguntó Kazuki divertido, caminando junto a ella

-Sí, hasta que quede roja como una gamba –contestó frotándose la manos con malicia

-Jaja, mejor camina más rápido


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Viernes en la noche, en el colegio Toho se respiraba la tranquilidad y emoción entremezcladas de los estudiantes. Mientras las jóvenes planeaban su salida del siguiente día, los muchachos pedían que sus compañeras dejen de hablar del concierto y el grupo ese.

Becky se sentía orgullosa para sí, sonriendo y guardando su secreto como si al revelarlo fuera como a reventar una bomba. Ayumi seguía sin entender la actitud de Ken y menos la de su mejor amiga que había aceptado. Pero era difícil decidir qué era más raro: verla contenta por el pedido de Ken o ignorar a Paola y sus comentarios hirientes contra ella.

Takeshi tampoco entendía mucho, ya que al acercarse a hablar con Becky ella se comportaba de una manera confusa: le sonreía y hablaba con educación, pero parecía que lo ignoraba completamente, lo que ciertamente picó al muchacho.

Por su parte, Ken no le había dicho nada a sus amigos sobre la invitación a la irlandesa, porque no lo consideraba importante, o bueno, esa excusa le servía.

-La cabeza me va a estallar –gruñó Kojiro entrando en su dormitorio después de cenar- Como escuche una vez más sobre el conciertillo ese de mañana, ¡me voy a poner hostil!

-Deberás aguantar un tiempo más –comentó Takeshi echándose cansado- Porque te apuesto que después de mañana los chismes serán sobre cómo estuvo todo

-A tener que aguantar eso, prefiero fingir que tengo una rara enfermedad tropical y no salir de aquí

-Jaja, no exageres capitán, ya pasará...

-Claro que pasará, pero para terminarla de rematar, ¡hasta tú y Paola irán!

-Bueno, digamos que eso fue error de cálculo –musitó Takeshi resignado

-O error de sinceridad –protestó Ken que acababa de entrar

-¿Perdón? –se extrañó Takeshi

-¿No dijiste que le darías las entradas a Onkawa? –preguntó el portero

-Sí, pero no pude –intentó explicar su amigo

-Sí, claro –bufó Ken de mal humor

-¿Y qué con eso? –se defendió Takeshi

-Ay dios, ya se armó –suspiró Kojiro, encerrándose luego en el baño

-Qué con qué

-¿Es por eso que estás enojado? ¿porque no le di las entradas?

-Fue muy poco considerado de tu parte –inventó Ken rodando los ojos- Después de todo eran para ella ¿no?

-Sí, pero tampoco le iba a decir a Paola que no tenía planeado invitarla

-Era tan fácil como eso

-¿Y que se sienta mal? Claro que no

-Por intentar que Paola no se sienta mal le podrías causar un mayor daño

-Ay, ya deja de regañarme –se hartó Takeshi sentándose de un impulso- Igual Paola es mi novia, no le veo el problema

-Lindo noviazgo el suyo –bufó Ken con sarcasmo, sacándose los zapatos

-¿Y tú qué hiciste con tus entradas? –quiso saber ahora el mediocampista

-Le dije a Onkawa que fuera conmigo –susurró el karate keeper tan bajo que ni él se escuchó

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí

-¡Que iré con Onkawa! –exclamó fastidiado, cuando Kojiro abría la puerta del baño

-¿Con quién? –musitó Takeshi incrédulo

-Con Rebecca Onkawa, su delegada de clase, la archienemiga de Paola, la presidenta del club de Literatura, ÉSA Onkawa –aclaró Ken, y Kojiro puso cara de resignación y volvió a encerrarse en el baño

-¿Pero por qué? –reclamó Takeshi poniéndose de pie

-¿Y por qué no?

-A...a ella no le gusta estar con ningún chico –aclaró el pequeño jugador- No creo que acepte

-¿No te digo que ya aceptó?

-¿Qué?

-Por qué esa cara –dijo Ken extrañado dirigiéndose al baño

-¿Estás hablando de la misma Becky que conozco? –lo siguió Takeshi aun con la boca abierta

-Me parece que sí

-¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó Kojiro entreabriendo la puerta

-Sí, ¿ya puedo entrar yo? –contestó el karate keeper más tranquilo luego de haber contado lo de Becky

-No pongas esa cara –advirtió el Tigre japonés una vez que Ken hubo desaparecido tras la puerta- Desde un principio no creo que haya estado bien invitar a otra chica que no fuera tu novia

-Paola no quería ir –gruñó Takeshi molesto

-¿Entonces por qué aceptó?

-Supongo que porque supuso que la iba a invitar y no iba a decir que no

-¿Y entonces por qué no estás contento? –siguió preguntando Kojiro en el típico tonito de "yo lo sé todo", mientras se ponía el pijama-¿O es que con la que querías ir realmente era con la otra?

-Sólo iba a ir con Becky para que no se niegue –balbuceó Takeshi nervioso

-Sí claro, si eso es cierto entonces también Ken le quería dar las entradas a Naoko desde un comienzo

-¿Y no era cierto?

-No lo sé, es un simple comentario –sonrió Kojiro con burla, haciendo que Takeshi lo mire ceñudo y se dirija a su cama a acostarse con todo y uniforme

Día siguiente, comedor lleno de chicas, la mayoría de los varones había desistido de bajar a desayunar o almorzar con la sola idea de imaginárselas cotorreando sobre la noche del concierto, así que se quedaron en sus habitaciones. Como desde días atrás Becky sonreía de oreja a oreja y Ayumi la observaba con cara de interrogante. Paola ya se había cansado de lanzarle indirectas a la irlandesa así que ahora fingía que no existía, ya que entre eso, ignorar a Ken y aguantar las continuas llamadas de su abuela preguntando cómo se estaba comportando, su energía parecía estar faltándole.

-Si no tienes ganas de ir, deberías decírselo a Takeshi –recomendó Kazuki mirándola seriamente

-No, porque entonces tendría que irme a casa y es lo que menos quiero –suspiró su amiga con desgano- Además, no puedo hacerle eso a Takeshi

-Se lo estás haciendo desde que aceptaste iniciar esta extraña relación que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza

-No empieces con eso otra vez –pidió Paola cansada, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa

-Date cuenta…

-Y tú acéptalo ya

-¿Lista para esta noche? –preguntó Takeshi apareciendo sonriente

-Por supuesto –fingió Paola recobrando la postura, mientras Kazuki los miraba alternativamente con interés

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de ir al concierto?

-Unas hamburguesas no estarían mal –corroboró la chica con una sonrisa

-Vaya, así que de todos los del equipo eres el único "rarillo" que irá al concierto de Storm –comentó Kazuki con burla

-En todo caso somos dos –devolvió Takeshi sonriendo

-¿Dos? –se extrañó Paola- No me digas, ¡al fin el capitán aceptó ir!, jaja

-No, el que irá es Ken –contó Takeshi seriamente, cortando de una la risa de la muchacha

-¿Ken? –repitió Kazuki evitando la risa

-Sí, según dijo invitó a Becky –explicó el mediocampista disimulando su tonito de enfado

-¿Ken irá con Onkawa? –preguntó Paola tan tranquilamente que preocupaba

-Sí

-Así que por eso andaba tan contentita la monja –dijo la germano japonesa entre dientes

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –quiso saber Kazuki- Todos tienen derecho a tener novia ¿no? Creo que hasta Matías se consiguió una

-No hay ningún problema –sonrió Paola abiertamente- Es sólo que resulta extraño

-Mucho, la verdad –apoyó Takeshi

-Los dos parecen celosos –comentó Eirina enarcando una ceja

-¿Celosos? –dijeron ambos rápidamente al unísono, para luego mirarse y echarse a reír teatralmente

-Jaja, las cosas que dices –rió Paola sin ganas

-¿Les puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Kazuki de repente con una sonrisita

-Qué

-¿Ustedes no se besan como otras parejas normales?

-Claro que lo hacemos –inventó Paola sonrojada

-No, porque dentro del colegio no se vería bien –contestó Takeshi contrariado

-Bueno, decídanse ¿se besan o no?

-Qué te importa –se defendió la chica- ¡Por qué de repente sales con semejante pregunta! Además…es asunto nuestro

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen...

-Mejor me voy –gruñó Paola, marchándose luego

-Eh...yo también me voy –dijo Takeshi, mientras Kazuki los seguía con una sonrisa triunfal- Y por cierto, ¿tú como conoces a Matías?

Paola salió a toda prisa del comedor, chocando en su camino con algunas de las chicas que, emocionadas, llevaban consigo revistas que tenían al grupo "Storm" en su portada.

-¡Paola, espera! –le pidió Takeshi corriendo para alcanzarla

-Qué, ¿no íbamos a comer hamburguesas? –lo espetó Paola de mal humor, deteniéndose de pronto

-¿Sí? –murmuró su amigo asustado

-Fffff… -la chica soltó un largo suspiro- Perdóname Takeshi, es que en serio a veces Kazuki puede ser… -añadió, mientras con sus manos hacía un gesto de ahorcar a alguien

-¿Muy entrometido? –completó la frase Takeshi

-Más que eso, demasiado agudo, diría yo

-No le hagas mucho caso, aunque sea tu mejor amigo le gusta meterse contigo –le dijo el japonés, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Paola, y dándole unas palmaditas

-¡No me hagas eso, no soy un perro! –reclamó la chica, zafándose y pellizcándole las mejillas

-¡Duele! –exclamó Takeshi soltándose

-Oye Takeshi… -dijo de pronto Paola misteriosamente, luego de quedarse pensativa por unos segundos

-Qué –preguntó él, sobándose las enrojecidas mejillas

-¿Quieres ir a Yokohama?

-¿Qué? ¿para qué?

-Por ir –contestó Paola encogiéndose de hombros, poniéndose a caminar de nuevo

-¿Ahora? ¿pero y las clases de la tarde? –preguntó Takeshi, siguiéndola

-Nos las saltamos –dijo su amiga sonriendo pícaramente

-Paola, si tu abuela se entera…

-Ya sé, ya sé –dijo aburrida, rodando los ojos- Si mi abuela se entera me sermoneará y me sermoneará hasta que se le acaben las ideas y quede con la boca seca. Pero hasta eso ya habremos vuelto, ¿no? –alegó simplemente

-Pero podemos comer algo por aquí cerca –intentó convencerla Takeshi- ¿Necesitamos ir hasta Yokohama?

-El siguiente tren sale a las 16:10 –dijo Paola viendo en su celular luego de buscar los horarios de los trenes, ignorando completamente a Takeshi y su cara de súplica- ¡Podemos alcanzarlo!

-Pero Paola… -quiso alegar el chico, pero de repente, y de un jalón, Paola se lo llevó del brazo

-¡Adiós pareja feliz! –se oyó decir a Matías, que vio pasar velozmente a Paola jalando a Takeshi

-¿A dónde van? –se preguntó Ken, que los había observado desde una de las ventanas de un pasillo superior

-Es increíble, ¡ahora se saltan las clases! –se indignó Becky, que iba con Ayumi y Matías, viendo desaparecer a los otros dos, con cautela, por la puerta principal del colegio

-Tienen una relación muy divertida –se atrevió a comentar Ayumi, mientras Matías seguía despidiéndolos con la mano

-Espero que sea una broma –advirtió su amiga mirándola con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Y por qué Matías tiene que ir con nosotras a almorzar?

-Porque lo estoy ayudando con algo –respondió rápidamente la otra chica, empujando al despistado Matías que sonreía a todos al pasar

-Esto sí tiene que ser una broma… -murmuró Becky, caminando cansinamente tras ellos

Una vez en la estación, y luego de comprar unas chaquetas con qué cubrir el uniforme, Paola y Takeshi se dirigieron a comprar sus tickets para el tren. Ya en el tren se acomodaron y se quedaron en silencio.

-Ahora en serio, ¿para qué estamos yendo a Yokohama? –preguntó Takeshi con inocencia

-Jaja, ay Takeshi –se rió Paola al ver la cara de niño pequeño secuestrado de su amigo

-De qué te ríes –se ofendió él, haciendo un puchero

-Es que eres muy tierno –dijo su amiga, apretándole las mejillas- Pues vamos porque hasta ahora no hemos tenido una cita de novios de verdad, ¿no?

-Bueno, eso sí, ¿Pero tenía que ser justo ahora?

-Takeshi, Takeshi –dijo Paola negando con la cabeza como regañándolo- ¿Cuándo abrirás tus alas, pequeño polluelo?

-Los fines de semana, gran gallina –contestó ceñudo

-De veras que eres aburrido, ¿eh? –se quejó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos

-Si fuera tan aburrido como dices, me habría quedado en el colegio, ¿no crees?

-Buen punto –analizó ella- En fin. El caso es que vamos a Yokohama a tener una cita de verdad. ¿Tienes algún reclamo?

-Ninguno, pero tú pagarás las hamburguesas –le dijo Takeshi divertido, empujándole la cabeza con un dedo

-¡Eso no es justo! Entonces tú pagarás todos los juegos del Cosmo World –devolvió ella, haciéndole lo mismo, comenzando luego un intercambio de cosquillas entre ellos

-¿Ves Tomo-chan? –escucharon decir a una señora que se sentaba un poco más allá junto a su hijo de unos 7 años- Así de bien tienes que llevarte con tu hermanita, como esos hermanos de allá

-¿Eh? En realidad es mi novio –aclaró Paola, picada por el errado comentario

-Sí, claro n_n –sonrió la señora, sin creerles un quinto, despidiéndose antes de bajar en la estación en la que paraban

-Aish, menuda doña incrédula –protestó Paola, mientras Takeshi sonreía divertido por la confusión

Una vez en Yokohama, luego de comer las planeadas hamburguesas, Paola y Takeshi se fueron a los juegos del Cosmo World. Luego que bajaron, bastante mareados por cierto, de las tazas giratorias, Paola recibió una llamada de Kazuki.

-¡¿Dónde diablos están?

-Por qué, ¿ya nos extrañaste? –se burló Paola, alejando el teléfono ante el grito de su mejor amigo

-Deja de bromear, ¡dónde están! –preguntó Kazuki una vez más

-En Yokohama –contestó ella tranquilamente, como si estuviera diciendo "a dos cuadras"

-¿En dónde? –repitió Kazuki incrédulo

-YO-KO-HA-MA

-¡Y qué rayos hacen ahí! ¡Regresen en este momento! ¿Sabes que los han estado buscando? –la regañó Sorimachi

-Bueno, bueno, no te alteres. Volveremos cuando acabemos de subirnos a los jueguitos –dijo Paola con alegría

-¡Nada que cuando acaben los jueguitos! ¡vuelvan de una vez! –siguió Kazuki- No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, ¡y encima de todo apagaron sus celulares!

-Es que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy comiendo –contestó su amiga bastante cínicamente

-A ver, mejor pásame a Takeshi –pidió Kazuki, a punto de perder más la paciencia

-No puedo, está comprando palomitas

-Paola Wakabayashi, te lo advierto, regresa en este momento o…

-Tuu…tuu...fssss…¡no te escucho, la señal se va!...fsss…fsss…

-¡No te atrevas a colgarme! –advirtió Kazuki

-¡No oigo! Fsss…fsss…¡hablamos al llegar! –dijo ella cínicamente, colgándole- ¡Baboso! –añadió, sacándole la lengua a su celular

-Quién era –preguntó Takeshi acercándose con las mentadas palomitas

-Kazuki –dijo Paola, comiéndose un par de palomitas- Dice que nos estaban buscando

-Y qué le dijiste –quiso saber su amigo, comiendo otras tantas

-Que cuando acabemos volveríamos

-Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué más quieres subir? –le preguntó, viendo su reloj- Tenemos como una hora y media antes de alcanzar el tren que nos deje en hora decente en la estación de Tokyo para de allí volver al colegio

-La noria, obviamente –contestó Paola, mirando encantada la gran rueda de colores que se erguía frente a ellos- ¿No es allí donde van las parejas?

-Supongo… -dijo Takeshi encogiéndose de hombros- Entonces vamos

-¡Sí, vamooooos! –exclamó su amiga bastante emocionada

Cuando subieron a uno de los vagones de la noria, Paola se arrodilló en su asiento y se puso a observar el panorama.

-¡Uy, qué bárbaros!

-Qué –preguntó Takeshi, que veía por el vidrio de su lado del vagón

-Mira a esos dos –dijo divertida, señalando a una pareja que estaba en un vagón próximo- ¡Dejen de succionarse, pervertidos! –gritó desde donde estaba

-No seas escandalosa, déjalos en paz –le pidió su amigo divertido

-¿Quieres intentarlo? –preguntó Paola sonriéndole, poniéndose de pie

-¿Eh? El qué –balbuceó Takeshi nervioso, poniéndose colorado

-¡Mecer el vagón! –dijo de pronto ella, comenzando a mover violentamente el lugar

-¡Paola, detente! –pidió su amigo asustado

-Mece, mece… -canturreaba la otra bastante divertida al ver la cara de espanto del japonés

Cuando bajaron, bastante regañados por los encargados de la noria ante semejante imprudencia, Takeshi estaba bastante pálido.

-¿Necesitas un baño? –le preguntó Paola con tono de preocupación, mientras él sólo asentía

Una vez que Takeshi hubo dejado las hamburguesas y las palomitas de maíz en el baño, salió más aliviado. Pero cuando vio a Paola esperándolo nuevamente su cara se tornó rojo carmesí al recordar la mala interpretación que le había dado a la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Paola viéndolo aproximarse

-Sí –dijo él, abrazándose el abdomen

-Mira que eres débil –lo regañó su amiga- Es la primera vez que me pasa esto –contó casi con indignación

-Qué, ¿antes subiste con alguien a cometer semejante locura? –preguntó Takeshi escéptico, ya que no podía creer que alguien salga vivo o sano de un evento así de agitado

-Sí –respondió escuetamente, girando la cabeza y poniéndose a caminar

-¿Aquí en Yokohama?–quiso saber Takeshi, siguiéndola- ¿Con quién?

-Aquí no

-¿Entonces?

-Deja la preguntadera –amenazó su amiga

-Vamos Paola, si fuiste tú la que soltó el dato –le rogó Takeshi, bastante picado por la curiosidad- Tengo que saber quién fue semejante héroe

-No exageres

-Vamos…

-Ken –soltó simplemente, deteniéndose de pronto y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Contento?

-¿Ken? ¿cuándo?

-Hace meses, en Tokyo –contó Paola refunfuñando

-Yo no sabía que habías ido con él a una noria –comentó Takeshi curioso

-Fui, con él y Kazuki. Kazuki no se quiso subir porque salió igual que tú la última vez que habíamos ido, así que subí sola con Ken

-¿Y de veras aguantó el movimiento?

-Sí, mientras yo me balanceaba tan alegremente él siguió leyendo su libro –contó con cierto dejo de amargura

-¿Y podía leer con semejante contoneo? –se alarmó su amigo

-Pregúntaselo –le devolvió Paola, continuando con su camino

-Ken es de lo que no hay –dijo Takeshi con un tono de admiración

-Sí, un idiota de los que ya no hay –corroboró Paola por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que mejor te apuras o no llegamos a alcanzar el tren de las 9

_-FLASH BACK-_

-Sigo sin entender tu gusto por las norias –dijo Kazuki, mientras subían hacia la noria gigante de Odaiba

-Es lindo llegar tan, tan alto y poder ver la ciudad desde aquí –respondió Paola emocionada

-Bueno, respuesta aceptada –admitió su amigo- Lo que no entiendo es por qué se te ocurrió ir sólo con Ken. Si no los encontraba saliendo me perdía esta aventura –agregó con cierta burla

-Porque tú casi vomitaste la otra vez –le reclamó Paola- Además él me invitó

-¿Tú se lo dijiste? –quiso saber Kazuki, mirando extrañado a su amigo

-Es que… -murmuró Ken algo nervioso- Paola me contó que desde que te mareaste tanto no querías ir con ella nunca más a una noria

-Y yo quería venir –asintió ella

-Vaya. Bueno, entonces los espero abajo –dijo Kazuki sonriéndoles, y bajando nuevamente por el pasillo

-¡Oye! ¿No te ibas a subir con nosotros? –preguntó su amiga- ¡Cobarde!

-¡Aquí los espero! –se oyó gritar a Kazuki ya en la lejanía

-Sube –le dijo Ken, ayudándola a encaramarse a uno de los vagones

-Yo no entiendo para qué nos siguió si al final no iba a subirse –protestó Paola sentándose en uno de los asientos del vagón

-Cosas de Kazuki… -murmuró Ken, acomodándose en el asiento de enfrente

-Lindo panorama, ¿eh? –le dijo la chica, mirando emocionada el paisaje por el vidrio- ¡Mira! Por allí se ve el monte Fuji –le hizo notar, arrodillándose junto a él en el asiento

Ken volteó la cabeza para mirar lo que contemplaba Paola. Luego la miró a ella, tenía el rostro de un niño con juguete nuevo, se veía tan contenta de estar ahí. Esbozó una sonrisa, en el "top ten" de cosas divertidas que le habían pasado en los últimos años estaba el conocer a Paola. Si bien al principio no lograba llevarse bien con ella porque era del estilo "lo digo todo de frente y sin anestesia", había aprendido a encontrarle el lado bueno. Pasar tiempo con ella le parecía muy entretenido. Antes no había tenido amigas tan cercanas, así que el sentimiento para con Paola era algo más bien especial.

Siguió observándola. Mucho no había cambiado desde que se conocieron. Sí había crecido, eso se notaba, así como él y todos sus amigos habían crecido. Sin embargo, al mirarla esta vez de pronto se le vino algo a la mente: es bonita. Y de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando eso y bajó la mirada.

-¡Mira, Kazuki está allá abajo saludando como idiota! –dijo Paola divertida, tomándole una mejilla con la mano para que observara lo que ella- Todos creerán que es un amigo saludándolos, jaja

Mientras Paola seguía mirando a su mejor amigo, Ken sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le aceleró el corazón cuando ella lo tocó. Se sintió muy extraño porque nunca antes le había pasado algo así. Volvió a mirarla, estaba tan cerca suyo. De pronto una idea recorrió su mente, una idea tan alocada que logró ponerlo colorado y hacerlo sentirse depravado.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Paola cuando sintió que se puso de pie y se fue al asiento de enfrente

-Estar aquí no es demasiado divertido –comentó Ken simplemente, sacando de quién sabe dónde, un libro

-¿No? –dijo ella algo apenada- ¿Estás aburrido?

-Está bien, de todos modos vinimos porque tú no tenías con quién venir, ¿verdad? –le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, fijando luego su mirada en el libro que tenía abierto ya

-Sí, pero… -iba a alegar Paola, cuando él dejó de mirarla- ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo un poco más divertido! –añadió emocionada, comenzando a balancear el vagón- Mece, mece, mece…

-Soy un idiota –pensó Ken, viendo fijamente su libro pero sin leerlo, aunque pasaba las hojas como autómata- ¡¿Cómo pude pensar en querer besarla?

Después de un rato con el vagón meciéndose, Ken comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero aún así evitaba levantar la mirada para no ver a Paola; porque sentía que si lo hacía su cara iba a enrojecer instantáneamente.

Cuando bajaron, y después de la regañiza de los dependientes de la noria, Kazuki se aproximó a ellos.

-¿Y? Qué tal el viaje, ¿movidito? –preguntó en tono burlón, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ken

-Todo bien –alegó él simplemente, porque sentía que si decía algo más iba a vomitar- ¿Nos vamos? –añadió, apresurando el paso

-¿Quieren comer algo? –preguntó Kazuki mirando divertido a Ken que tenía cierto color verde en la cara

-¡Yo sí! –exclamó Paola emocionada- Quiero una hamburguesa

-Bueno, ¡sale una hamburguesa! ¿y tú Ken?

-Yo no tengo hambre, gracias

-Adelántense, yo tomé mucho refresco y necesito ir al baño antes –les dijo Paola, marchándose hacia el servicio

-Eh…yo también voy. Demasiado refresco –dijo Ken, yéndose también

Así que mientras Kazuki compraba las hamburguesas, riendo solo quién sabe por qué; Ken estaba en el baño vomitando, porque ya no aguantaba disimular más el mareo.

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

* * *

N.d.a.: El Cosmo World es un parque de diversiones que se encuentra en la ciudad de Yokohama, en donde está la tan conocida noria gigantísima que aparece en muchas series de anime y doramas :D

Gracias a Becky que, después de tantos años, me animó a continuar este fic para poder darle un final. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aunque mi vida y mis gustos están orientados hacia otros caminos que ya no abarcan el anime y/o el manga, CT siempre será parte de mi vida y siempre lo tendré en el corazón (a la serie, aclaro, Tsubasa por mi puede acabar en un asilo :D XDDDDDDDD).

¡Que viva el Toho tan lindo que pude conocer en persona! Pude conocer Japón, pude conocer el Toho, y todo a partir de un sueño que nació cuando conocí CT n_n

¡Gracias por animarme a seguir manita! Este fic, enterito, está dedicado a ti :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Iban de salida del parque Cosmo World, cuando Paola recibió una llamada que provocó que pusiera cara de espanto.

-¡Contesta, es mi abuela! –dijo alarmada, arrojándole el aparato a Takeshi como si le quemara las manos

-¿Eh? –murmuró Takeshi recibiendo el celular- ¿Hola?

-_¿Quién es? ¿y Paola?_

-Un momento por favor –pidió el muchacho intimidado por la voz de la mujer- Mejor háblale tú –le dijo preocupado a Paola

-Aish…¿Hola?

-_¿Paola? ¿quién me contestó antes? _–preguntó su abuela

-Mi novio –soltó simplemente ella

-_Qué extraño, no sonaba como cuando lo conocí _–le dijo la señora, mientras Paola le sonreía forzadamente a Takeshi recordando el evento en su casa con Ken

-Es que está agripadito –inventó su nieta, mientras Takeshi la miraba con cara de "Quién, ¿yo?"

-_¿Dónde estás? Estoy yendo a dejarte unos chocolates que tu madre mandó, esos que tanto te gustan_

_-_¿Eh? –se espantó Paola- Pues estoy…

-_¿Y esos gritos? _–se extrañó su abuela al oír de fondo los gritos de la gente que se había subido al barco vikingo- _¿Dónde estás Paola? ¿por qué hay tanto ruido?_

-Eh…yo…

-_¿Estás en el colegio?_ –preguntó su abuela desconfiada

-Claro abuela, dónde si no –contestó Paola nerviosamente- Estoy en el colegio, lo que pasa es que…¡lo que pasa es que estamos en medio simulacro de incendios! –se le ocurrió de repente

-_¿En un qué?_

_-_Simulacro de incendios –repitió su nieta, mientras Takeshi se aguantaba la risa- ¿Qué en tus tiempos no hacían simulacro de incendios?

-_Claro que sí_

-Pues eso, estamos haciendo un simulacro de incendios. Aquí en el colegio se lo toman todo seriamente y tienen que hacerlo real, ya sabes, con gritos y toda la cosa –siguió inventando la chica- ¡Por eso no puedes venir en este momento! Estamos muy ocupados y no me dejarán salir para verte

-_¿Pero un simulacro a esta hora? _–se extrañó la anciana, viendo su reloj

-¿No te parece que los incendios pueden ocurrir más probablemente en la noche? Entonces ahí tienes, un simulacro nocturno

_-Mmm…bueno. Entonces mañana te llevaré los chocolates_ –concluyó su abuela- _Pórtate bien, ¿eh? Y duerme temprano_

-Seguro abuela, seguro que sí –aseguró Paola cínicamente- Buenas noches

-_Buenas noches_

-Menos mal –suspiró Paola más tranquila, colgando y guardando su celular- De la que me salvé

-Mejor apúrate, realmente eres el colmo –le dijo Takeshi divertido

-Si no fuera el colmo no gozarías la vida riéndote así como te ríes, ¿no crees? Pedazo de ingrato –fingió ofenderse la chica

-Tienes razón, gracias Paolita –dijo Takeshi tiernamente, abrazándola- Me alegras la vida –agregó en tono de burla

-Me alegras la vida, bah –remedó Paola fastidiada- Vámonos de una vez, quiero llegar a cenar

-Vamos entonces –le dijo Takeshi sonriendo, extendiéndole la mano- Acabemos nuestra cita de verdad

-No debería acabar, estaba muy divertida –bufó Paola aburrida, tomando de la mano a "su novio"- ¿Podemos volver a tener una cita de verdad?

-Claro, pero esta vez en Tokyo, ¿bien?

-Bueno, bueno…mister aburrido –murmuró la chica de mala gana

-Mister aburrido nada –se burló Takeshi dándole un suave empujón con la cadera- Soy un súper novio –se jactó divertido

-Seguro… -dijo Paola con escepticismo

-¡Al menos apóyame en eso!

-¡Sí, Takeshi es un súper novio! –gritó Paola con emoción fingida- ¿Contento?

-Aguafiestas…

-Mejor camina

Cuando llegaron a su colegio, ambos se dirigieron directamente al comedor, sin embargo lo encontraron cerrado porque ya pasaba de las 10.

-Tengo hambreeeeeeee… -se lamentó Paola dramáticamente, golpeando la puerta con los puños

-Debimos comer algo en la estación –dijo Takeshi pensativo

-Hasta que vuelven –escucharon decir a alguien por detrás suyo

-Oh…oh… -murmuró el pequeño filigranista preocupado, volteando lentamente

-¡Dónde diablos se metieron!

-¿No te dije que estábamos en Yokohama? –respondió Paola cínicamente

-Paola, ¿por qué siempre me haces cosas así? –se lamentó Kazuki fingiendo estar a punto de llorar- ¿Quieres que muera de un infarto a mi temprana edad?

-No exageres, tampoco nos fuimos a Hokkaido –reclamó su amiga

-¿Y tú tenías que seguirla? –regañó luego a Takeshi

-Técnicamente ella me llevó –se defendió el aludido- Además no hicimos nada malo

-Más te vale –amenazó Kazuki, acercando su rostro amenazadoramente al de su amigo

-¡Tengo hambre! –gritó de repente Paola

-Toma –dijo simplemente su mejor amigo, extendiéndole una bolsa de papel- Te guardé un sándwich

-¿Un mísero sándwich? –se quejó su amiga, sacando el emparedado de jamón y queso que allí había

-No te quejes, al menos conseguí eso, ¿no? Sabía que ibas a volver directamente al comedor

-Eres mi ídolo –balbuceó Paola mientras masticaba

-Dale uno a Takeshi –le dijo Kazuki, mientras Paola negaba rotundamente con la cabeza

-¡Dame uno! –pidió Takeshi riendo, quitándole la bolsa a su amiga- ¡Buenas noches! –se despidió luego, saliendo a toda prisa antes que Paola reaccionase

-¿No me trajiste alguito con qué pasar el pancito? –preguntó Paola frescamente, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel, mientras ellos también volvían hacia los dormitorios

-Tu abuela me llamó, seguro antes habló contigo ¿no? –contó Kazuki pacientemente, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una lata de jugo

-Y para qué te llamó –quiso saber ella, dándole un largo sorbo al jugo

-Pues que seguro no te creyó el cuento que le soltaste –se burló su mejor amigo- Porque me preguntó dónde estabas

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Paola, atorándose- ¡Y qué le dijiste!

-Que ya estabas de regreso a tu dormitorio

-Fiuu…menos mal, esa respuesta nunca falla –se tranquilizó Paola, terminando su jugo

-A saber qué inventito le habrás contado –dijo Kazuki desconfiado

-Uno muy original, así que no me molestes –respondió su amiga hecha la interesante- Buenas noches

-¡De nada! –dijo Kazuki divertido, viéndola irse, mientras ella le hacía un gesto con la mano

Finalmente había llegado el fin de semana, con bullicio, luces y mucha, mucha gente: típica escena del concierto de un grupo musical conocido y seguido por muchas fanáticas que, sea con globos, camisetas con sus rostros, cuadros o de la forma que sea; querían expresar la pasión que sentían. Y claro, típica escena para aquellos que estuvieran acostumbrados a ella, no siendo tan agradable para aquellos que en algún momento se preguntaban qué hacían ahí, tal el caso de Paola y Takeshi, que luego de ser aplastados en la fila de ingreso después de esperar mucho tiempo llegaron fastidiados a sus respectivos y bien ubicados asientos.

-¡Odio caminar entre tante gente y más ser aplastada! –gritó Paola en medio del ruido de los parlantes a todo volumen con la música previa al inicio del concierto

-Al menos los asientos son numerados –comentó Takeshi sentándose suspirando más tranquilo

-¿¡Qué! ¡No te oigo!

-¡Que al menos ya estamos aquí!

-¡Sí, así que más les vale empezar pronto o me voy! –amenazó la Wakabayashi- ¡Espera, ahora vengo!

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero algo de tomar

-Puedo ir yo si quieres

-No, así camino y las piernas se me desentumecen –respondió ella caminando entre los estrechos pasillos que dejaban entrever las hileras de asientos ubicados en el área V.I.P., cuando al fin los parlantes dejaron de sonar

Mientras volvía a su sitio con un vaso de refresco, se topó con la nada agradable visión de Becky y Ken entrando y buscando sus asientos.

-Vaya, lo que me faltaba –gruñó dirigiéndose a su sitio

Para un coraje aun mayor, notó que ellos iban por el mismo camino que iba hasta donde estaba Takeshi, llevándola a preguntarse si aquello era una mala broma, ya que evidentemente desconocía el origen de aquellas entradas.

Sin embargo una broma no era, porque para su desdicha se ubicaron en los asientos contiguos. Al verlos llegar Takeshi tampoco podía creerlo, y los recién llegados menos cuando se percataron de a quiénes tenían en junto, lo que demostró que ambos amigos no eran lo suficientemente observadores en lo que a entradas y numeración de las mismas se refería.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó Paola ofreciéndole refresco a Takeshi, tratando de fingir que no había visto a los otros dos

-No, está bien

-Vaya, qué sorpresa –comentó Ken irónicamente sin contenerse- De todo este inmenso lugar, venir justamente a parar donde están mis queridos amigos

-Piérdete Wakashimazu –gruñó la germano japonesa sin mirarlo

-Hola Takeshi –saludó Becky sonrojada al notar que el muchacho se veía bastante bien, o mejor, con ropa informal

-Hola –contestó él brevemente evitando mirarla

-¿Quieres algo, Becky? –preguntó Ken intentando no seguirle el juego a Paola

-Un refresco estaría bien, gracias

-Hay unos buenísimos sabor cianuro –comentó Paola con sarcasmo mirando el inmenso escenario que se extendía ante sus ojos- Vaya, de hecho justo ahora se me antojó uno –añadió parándose otra vez bastante molesta

-Ahora vengo –sonrió Ken divertido, siguiéndola

-Qué...interesante, venir con tu novia –comentó Becky incómoda

-Lo es. Bueno, al menos yo la conozco –dijo Takeshi con cierta ironía

-¿Estás enojado o algo? –se extrañó la muchacha

-No, por qué ¿debería estarlo? –quiso saber él un poco molesto

-No, claro que no –respondió Becky fastidiada por el tono del chico- En todo caso deberías estar contento

-Y lo estoy, ¿no se nota? –contestó Takeshi con sarcasmo

-Oh sí, derrochas felicidad –gruñó Becky, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar en dirección contraria a la ubicación de Takeshi

-Entonces ya somos dos –dijo él tomando la misma postura

Ya que el puesto de refrescos estaba lleno, Paola intentaba abrirse paso para comprarse otro vaso con más hielo que refresco, para masticarlos y así intentar descargar todo el coraje que sentía. Pero su intento fue infructuoso ya que el desorden reinaba en el lugar y era simplemente imposible acercarse. Desganada y aun de peor humor decidió volver a su sitio, cuando se percató que esa zona de ingreso había sido cerrada.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó alguien desde atrás, asomándole un vaso

-No, y déjame en paz. No me hables –exigió indignada, tomando el obligado rumbo opuesto

Sonriendo para sí, Ken tuvo que ir detrás de ella ya que era evidente que por aquél lugar ya no podía entrar.

-Tengo que pasar –le dijo Paola a un guardia de seguridad que cuidaba el otro extremo de ingreso a V.I.P.- Mi sitio está allí

-Lo siento, pero el área está repleta

-¡Pero mi asiento está ahí!- volvió a decir ella, intentando ponerse de puntitas para que Takeshi la viera y fuera a ayudarla, pero nada, entre tanta gente no se lo divisaba

-Estamos en esta área –intervino Ken, mostrándole al guardia la mitad de las entradas que tenía mientras Paola protestaba por lo bajo

-Está bien, entren, pero no creo que lleguen hasta sus sitios porque el concierto ya va a empezar

-Gracias, haremos lo que podamos –contestó él, tomando de la mano a una sorprendida Paola e intentando caminar entre toda la gente que allí estaba

-¡Suéltame! –gritó Paola tratando de zafarse mientras él seguía jalándola del brazo

-Parece que hubo mala organización, hay demasiada gente sin asientos –comentó Ken ignorando el pedido

-No me importa ¡suéltame!

De repente las luces se apagaron y unos cuantos reflectores de luz azul iluminaron cinco áreas del escenario, dando un aspecto de neblina junto al humo blanco que desprendían unos aparatos desde ambos extremos. Se oyó un grito ensordecedor que encerraba el de cada una de las fans que allí estaban. La gente se emocionó y quisieron acercarse lo más posible a sus ídolos, así que a Ken no le quedó otra que abrazar a Paola por detrás para que la turba no la alejara.

En sus sitios, Becky y Takeshi ya preocupados buscaban con la mirada a los extraviados cuando las luces se fueron y ambos, casi automáticamente, se miraron entre sí incrédulos de lo que les estaba pasando.

Entre la neblina cinco siluetas oscuras se divisaron y el griterío fue tal que ensordecía. Paola tuvo que cubrirse los oídos al sentir que sus tímpanos dolían como si le hubieran clavado una aguja en ellos, pero de pronto sintió sobre sus manos las del japonés que, aunque tenía gesto de fastidio por el dolor que sentía, había preferido ayudarla.

Mientras tanto Takeshi y Becky también intentaban proteger sus oídos de tan violenta agresión auditiva. De pronto el chico sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el brazo y cuando miró era Becky que sonriendo tímidamente le entregaba un par de tapones de algodón, mientras pronunciaba claramente "así estarás mejor"; a lo que él agradeció con una sonrisa, tomando los tapones y colocándoselos.

Una melodía movida y contagiosa comenzó a escucharse y de entre las cinco siluetas uno de los del grupo se adelantó y comenzó a cantar, mientas las chicas enloquecían y le hacían el coro.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –gruñó Paola aun con los oídos tapados

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Ken asomando su rostro al de ella ya que no podía escucharla

-¡Aléjate! –le gritó ruborizada, zafándose de su agarre

Algo limitada por la vergüenza al principio, Becky fue olvidándose de sus propios prejuicios y veía encantada el espectáculo, repitiendo por lo bajo la letra de la canción, mientras Takeshi no podía evitar mirarla de reojo bastante satisfecho al cumplir su objetivo inicial.

U&I believed in love

Tú y yo creíamos en el amor

U&I believed it all.

Tú y yo lo creímos todo  
U&I looked at rain

_Tú y yo mirando la lluvia_

Eyes like a firefly

_Ojos como una luciérnaga_

Machi wo nurashiteku ame ni Good Bye

_Adiós a la ciudad mojada por la lluvia_

bokutachi wa tada tachitsukushi kotoba nakushita

_Inmóviles, sin saber qué decir__  
_anata no hitomi hotaru no youni tomoru

_Tus ojos son como luciérnagas _

sabishisa de mitsumeru

_quemándose con la soledad _

dake de ugoke nai

_No puedo moverme sólo mirándolos_

Otagaini yo kizutsuite

_Nos estamos lastimando el uno al otro__  
_anata no koto dousureba iyaseta darou

_¿Cómo podría curarte?_

Weepin' in the rain

_Llorando en la lluvia_

ame wa sou hotaru no youni

_La lluvia luce como una luciérnaga_

namida no sugata de koi wo furasete yuku

_El amor está cayendo como lágrimas__  
_I just want your love

_Sólo quiero tu amor_

te wo hanasou

_Separando nuestras manos_

kokoro kara aishiteita yo

_Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón__  
_boku wa wasurenai yo kono yoru ni naitemo

_No olvidaré esta noche incluso si lloro_

Tobitachi ikishi akari wo nagame

_Viendo las luces voladoras__  
_tagai tagai ni mo tarete sasae

_Se apoyan la una a la otra__  
_yakitsuku ano

_Quemándose lentamente aquél día_

hi yubi kasane

_Contando con los dedos__  
_Rain, firefly, lady

_Lluvia, luciérnaga, mujer__  
_Firefly, baby

_Luciérnaga, niña_

Yasashii hibi ga koko ni

_Existen días apacibles _

atta heya no sumizumi

_en cada esquina de este cuarto_

ni anata ga warai nemutteru

_en el que solías dormir con una sonrisa_

Shiawase wa wo futari de wa

_Nuestra felicidad__  
_kanaeru koto bokura wa dekinakatta

_No pudimos hacerla posible_

Weepin' in the rain

_Llorando en la lluvia_

ame wa sou hotaru no youni

_La lluvia luce como una luciérnaga_

namida no sugata de koi wo furasete yuku

_El amor está cayendo como lágrimas__  
_I just want your love

_Sólo quiero tu amor_

te wo hanasou

_Separando nuestras manos_

kokoro kara aishiteita yo

_Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón__  
_boku wa wasurenai yo kono yoru ni naitemo

_No olvidaré esta noche incluso si lloro_

Ima to natte wa tooi tooi kyori

_Ahora, existe una distancia muy lejana__  
_anata motomeru tokidoki ijouni

_A veces extrañamente quiero tenerte__  
_soshite mada nanouri ni shikori

_Y todavía estás en mi mente__  
_Rain, firefly, lady

_Lluvia, luciérnaga, mujer__  
_Firefly, baby

_Luciérnaga, niña_

Ikutsu mono tsuioku ga

_Aquí hay tantos recuerdos__  
_koko ni wa aru kara ugokenai

_No puedo mover ni uno__  
_shingou ga ima kawatte yuku

_El semáforo cambió de color ahora_

Weepin' in the rain

_Llorando en la lluvia_

ame wa sou hotaru no

_La lluvia luce como una luciérnaga_

youni namida no katachi de koi wo furasete yuku

_El amor está cayendo como lágrimas__  
_Rain, firefly

_Lluvia, luciérnaga_

te wo hanasou

_Separando nuestras manos_

kokoro kara aishiteitayo

_Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón__  
_boku wa wasurenai yo

_No olvidaré_

LaLaLa...

_La, la, la…_

Mientras duraba la canción algunas fans sólo se dedicaban a agitar fervorosamente sus uchiwa o adornos de luz, siguiendo la letra y moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía; entre tanto otras se conmovían por el contenido romántico de la canción.

Después de un par de canciones, durante las cuales Paola se había sentido más incómoda que hincha en media barra brava del clásico rival, quiso hallar la manera de irse, pero estaba rodeada por tanta gente, que salir era técnicamente imposible.

-En un rato más buscaremos la manera de salir –le dijo Ken al oído, lo que provocó que ella sintiera una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo y la obligó a ladear a cabeza- ¿Estás bien?

Pero como era evidente que por el ruido él no la oiría, Paola sólo asintió con la cabeza deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

Entre tanto, Becky se había olvidado de lo ocurrido con Ken y sonreía contenta cantando ya sin pena, mientras los ojos también le brillaban como cuando era una niña y jugaba con su muñeca favorita. Takeshi se había sentado y observaba a la irlandesa, aunque dando de cuando en cuando una mirada de susto a alguna que otra chica que lloraba, gritaba o hasta se desmayaba por aquellos chicos. Y cuando él desviaba la mirada era Becky quien no podía evitar verlo de reojo, porque se sentía afortunada de poder estar con él, ahí, aunque sea bajo esas circunstancias.

Paola, que ya se había aburrido de aburrirse, comenzó a observar lo mejor que podía a los chicos del grupo, que iban y venían a través de los pasillos laterales que se desprendían del escenario principal, emocionando a sus fans, más cuandos se acercaban a los bordes a saludar. En un solo de uno de los integrantes, la germano japonesa se había quedado como embobada viéndolo cuando se acercó hasta el lugar donde ella estaba, pensando por un momento que aquellas chicas que gritaban después de todo no tenían mal gusto, y que los encargados de vestuario eran muy buenas personas por darles a los integrantes del grupo chalecos sin camisa.

-Escucha –gruñó Ken cubriéndole los ojos al descubrir lo que veía con interés- No necesitas ver tan detenidamente

-¡Suéltame! –trató de zafarse la chica, sin lograr ningún resultado- ¡Déjame ver! ¡qué te pasa!

-Te soltaré cuando termine esta canción o cuando el chico este se vaya, lo que ocurra primero –anunció el japonés diplomáticamente, mientras ella intentaba aunque sea abrir una rendija entre los dedos del chico para seguir viendo al cantante que ya regresaba al escenario principal

El concierto prosiguió y la excitación del público crecía con cada minuto. Aun estando disfónicas las fans seguían coreando las canciones, mientras los cantantes traspiraban por el cansancio del esfuerzo y por la intensidad de las luminarias. Cuando uno de ellos se acercó al borde del escenario frontal, un nuevo grito ensordecedor se escuchó y Paola se les sumó dando palmaditas.

-Deja de sumarte a la locura –la regañó Ken intentando hacerse escuchar

-¿Eh? ¡No oigo! –fingió ella, uniéndose luego al corito de voces mientras el muchacho rodaba los ojos- ¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!

-Para finalizar –dijo el que se apellidaba Matsunari- La siguiente canción va dedicada a todas las personas que tienen consigo a esa persona especial de la cual están enamoradas...

-¡Imposible! ¡aquí sólo hay mujeres o raritos! ¡parejas cero! –gritó Paola, tan fuerte y claro en medio del silencio emotivo que se había hecho, que hasta Takeshi desde donde estaba la pudo oír y casi se echa a reír, mientras el resto de hombres que allí estaban, porque sí habían, se sentían ofendidos y querían encontrar luego del concierto a la loca que gritó semejante cosa

Incluso los integrantes del grupo la habían escuchado y se echaron a reír, mientras Matsunari contradecía a la chica con una media sonrisa divertida, diciendo que seguramente alguna pareja tendría que haber, porque no sólo había mujeres asistiendo al concierto.

La melodía de la canción comenzó, y Paola seguía insistiendo acerca de su punto de vista, hasta que una chica de al lado le pidió que por favor se callara de una vez, lo que provocó que la germano japonesa se ponga a insultarla, por lo que Ken tuvo que taparle la boca mientras miraba a todos los de alrededor, que los veían con ojos asesinos, con cara de "perdonen, ya la callo, ya n_nU". Aunque la chica no se iba a quedar tan tranquila, y con un mordisco se libró del muchacho, quedándose luego refunfuñando por lo bajo, mirando molesta el resto del concierto.

Iidasenai koto ga aru kedo

_Hay algo que tengo problemas para decir_

Terekusakute

_Pero es vergonzoso_

Wasureta wake ja nai

_No es que lo olvidé_

Taisetsu na koto da kara

_Porque es importante para mi_

Moshi mo sore o matteta nara

_Si es eso lo que estabas esperando_

Konna boku o yurushite ne

_Perdóname por ser así_

Kirei na hitomi o mitsumetetai

_Quiero seguir mirando tus hermosos ojos_

Kono mune ga hajikesou sa suki da yo

_Mi corazón está a punto de explotar, te amo_

Shiroi fuyu no hi mo kimi ni deatta hi mo

_Los blancos días de invierno, el día que te conocí_

Kondo no kurisumasu mo

_Y también la próxima Navidad_

Wasurerarenai hi ni naru to ii ne

_Espero que se conviertan__ en días que nunca olvidemos__  
_Futari no kinenbi ni

_Nuestros aniversarios_

Iiarasotta koto mo atta keredo

_Hubo momentos cuando discutimos_

Ki ni shinaide

_Pero no dejes que te moleste__  
_Kyori ga dekita nante omottenai yo

_No siento que ponga distancia entre nosotros_

Nayamanaide

_No te preocupes_

Moshi mo kimi o kizutsuketa nara

_Si te lastimo__  
_Sonna jibun o yurusenai

_Nunca me__ lo perdonaré_

Kanashii me o shite mitsumenaide

_No me mires con esos ojos tristes_

Kono mune ga harisakesou sa gomen ne

_Mi corazón está a punto de explotar, lo siento_

Kimi ga naita hi mo

_Los días cuando llorabas_

kizutsukeatta hi mo

_L__os días cuando nos lastimamos__  
_Samishikatta yoru mo

_Y los días cuando nos sentimos solos_

Waraitobaseru hi ga kuru to ii ne

_Espero que llegue el día__ cuando podamos mirar hacia atrás y reír_

"Anna koto mo atta ne" da nante

_Y decir "Sí, cosas como esas también pasaron"_

Shiroi fuyu no hi mo

_Los blancos días de invierno_

kimi to aruita hi mo

_L__os días cuando caminé contigo__  
_Kogoesou na yoru mo

_Y las noches heladas también_

Itsu de mo kimi no soba ni iru yo

_Estaré a tu lado por siempre y para siempre_

Kono te o hanasanai

_No soltaré tu mano_

Dan o toru you yorisou futari

_Acurrucados juntos para darnos calor_

Futo te o tsunami kamiau kusabi

_De repente nuestras manos __se encontraron y se unieron_

Beru narou tomo sukoshi no fuzai

_Incluso si la campana suena__ vamos a ausentarnos un momento  
_Ichibyou saki wa imamo mukashi

_Este segundo en el presente__ pronto estará en el pasado_

Yuki ga yamu koto dake ga kimatteru nara

_Si lo único seguro es que la nieve dejará de caer__  
_Ima wa kou shite tsukanderu, tada

_Ahora sólo la seguiré sosteniendo_

Anata ni totte dou ka na

_Me pregunto lo que es para ti_

Kyou kara o zutto zutto holy night

_A partir de este día siempre, siempre __será Noche Buena__  
_Christmas time is coming to town

_La época__ de Navidad est__á llegando a la ciudad__  
_Itsuka mirai ni akai juutan

_Algún día una alfombra roja llevar__á al futuro_

Soko wa nanbito tari jama nai kuukan

_Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino_

Ude mune no naka de yume no naka e

_En mis brazos, en mi corazón, en un sueño_

Suki da yo

_Te amo_

Kimi no sono kami mo hosoku nagai yubi mo

_Tu cabello, tus largos y delgados dedos__  
_Yasashiku hibiku koe mo

_Y tu voz suavemente resonante_

Boku no kokoro wa atsui mama sa

_Mi corazón todavía está ardiendo_

Kono kimochi kimi ga hajimete sa

_Eres la primera persona por la que me he sentido así_

Shiroi fuyu no hi mo kimi ni deatta hi mo

_Los blancos días de invierno, el día que te conocí_

Kondo no kurisumasu mo

_Y también la próxima Navidad_

Wasurerarenai hi ni naru hazu sa

_Sé que se convertirán en d__ías que nunca olvidaremos_

Futari no omoide ni

_Nuestros recuerdos_

Futari no kinenbi ni

_Nuestros aniversarios_

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y un nuevo grito ensordecedor de emoción colmó el lugar. Los guardias de seguridad se retiraron y Paola aprovechó el momento para escabullirse entre la gente dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Takeshi.

Becky seguía como embobada mirando el ya vacío escenario, suspirando contenta, cuando Takeshi le tocó el hombro.

-¿Vas a esperar a Ken o vas a salir? –le preguntó sin saber que rompía el encanto del momento

-¿Eh? –balbuceó ella atontada- ¿Qué dices?

-Que si vas a salir ya

-Ah no –reaccionó la irlandesa- Esperaré a que Ken vuelva

Takeshi se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento, pensando también que Paola debía regresar. Cuando al fin la Wakabayashi le dio encuentro no pudo evitar ver extrañada a la suspirante Becky que no dejaba de mirar el escenario.

-Y luego decía que eran un grupo cutre –refunfuñó Paola por lo bajo

-Dónde estabas –quiso saber Takeshi preocupado

-Resulta que tengo la peor suerte del mundo, me hice aplastar en la fila del kiosco, no conseguí el refresco que quería y los de seguridad ya no me dejaron volver –contó ella haciendo un puchero

-Sigues aquí –dijo Ken apareciendo, todavía sobándose la dolorida y mordida mano, haciendo reaccionar a Becky que sonrió al verlo

-Me alegra que hayas regresado ya –respondió la chica de ojos grises sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, no te preocupes –le dijo Ken, mientras Paola fingía demencia

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Becky

-Esperemos a que salga un poco más de gente –sugirió el karate keeper

Mientras esperaban los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio evitando mirarse. En eso alguien reconoció a Takeshi y él se disculpó un minuto para ir a hablar con su viejo amigo. Paola en esas condiciones estaba aun más incómoda.

-Interesante concierto –comentó Ken por decir algo

-Fantástico –suspiró Becky con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿No que no te gustaba el grupo? –preguntó Paola enarcando una ceja

-Puedo cambiar de opinión ¿no crees? –se defendió la otra

-¿Tan rápido?

-Eh, bueno, no discutan –pidió Ken fastidiado

-Nah, si no discuto –siguió Paola con sarcasmo- No más le recuerdo a "tu cita" que hace sólo unas horas atrás estaba tachando a las fans de Storm, a sus espaldas claro está, de descerebradas por dejarse encandilar por cinco tipos que no tienen nada de extraordinario

-Yo no dije eso –intentó defenderse Becky

-Sí claro

-Paola, ya deja de atacarla

-¿Atacarla yo? –se enojó la aludida- ¡Pero claro! Siempre soy la que lanza la piedra

-No quise... –trató de explicarse Ken

-¿No quisiste? No quisiste qué, tú nunca quieres nada –continuó Paola frunciendo el ceño- Eres tan cobarde que siempre buscas la excusa más fácil para salir bien librado de un asunto al que no quieres dar la cara

-Si te refieres a lo de la otra vez...

-¡Lo de la otra vez y lo desde entonces! Porque desde ese día hasta ahora no has sabido darme una respuesta concreta, no me diste un motivo lógico más que aquella excusita tonta sobre Kazuki...

Ken bajó la mirada y Becky los vio alternativamente bastante curiosa, sintiéndose una intrusa en aquél lugar y poniéndose a buscar a Takeshi con la mirada para poder irse con él y dejar a los otros dos hablando.

-Eh...yo voy con Takeshi –murmuró la irlandesa con intención de irse

-Eres un idiota –gruñó Paola, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse al notar que Ken no le daría respuesta alguna

En un impulso por detenerla, ya que un grupo de gente repentinamente había aparecido alrededor y amenazaba con alejarla rápidamente, Ken la tomó del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza por detrás, cerrando los ojos para darse valor y hablar.

-No te vayas...yo...te quiero –dijo en voz fuerte y queda sin soltarla- Descubrí que estoy enamorado de ti –añadió inclinando su cabeza hasta la altura de la de ella

-¿Qué? -murmuró Takeshi atónito, que se había aproximado nuevamente hacia ellos

-Así que era por eso –escuchó Ken decir a Paola, pero su voz se oía lejana, así que abrió los ojos y notó que la germano japonesa estaba parada a un metro de él- Esa era tu razón –murmuró con tristeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima

* * *

N.d.a.: La noria del Cosmo World es hermosísima *o* Claro que tienes que subirte lo más rápido posible porque no para XDDD Y es real eso de que las parejas van a hacer "cositas" -_-U ¡Yo lo vi! XD

Las canciones que figuran en este capítulo son "Firefly" y "Futari no kinenbi", del grupo Arashi (que para quien no sepa, significa "Tormenta" o "Storm" XDD). Qué tiempos aquellos… ¡Ahora vamos Super Junior y Big Bang! = XDDDDD


End file.
